Teenage days
by MariiDii
Summary: Momoko fue victima de algo atros e inhumano, Miyako y Kaoru viven con el sentimiento de culpa. El plan del enemigo esta dando resultados: Volverlas debil mentalmente hasta el punto de ser muñecas rotas. El regreso de los Rowdy, sera la luz al final del tunel para las chicas. ¿podran salvarlas? ¿Momoko estara asalvo? ¿Miyako y Kaoru caeran al borde de la locura?
1. Nueva profesora, El regreso

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **La nueva maestra y el regreso de los Rowdy Ruff Boys**

Se estrello contra aquel nuevo edificio que estaban construyendo en la ciudad, lanzo una maldición en un susurro haciendo una mueca de dolor, a pesar de tener súper poderes, los golpes dolían, después de todo seguía siendo algo así como "humana". Ella había cambiado físicamente con el crecimiento y su desarrollo de niña a señorita, su cuerpo cambio. Sus caderas se ancharon, sus pechos crecieron a un tamaño medio, su trasero firme también creció un poco, su largo cabello peli-naranja que le llega a sus rodillas y ni hablar de sus hermosos ojos color rosa con abundantes pestañas, en otras palabras una belleza ignata. Lo único que no cambiaba es su singular moño rojo que adornaba su cabello, solo que esta vez era más pequeño y no tan grande.

Salió volando de los escombros a una velocidad tal que con su puño y cuerpo golpeo a aquel mounstro morado con escamas de un solo ojo en el estomago, mandándolo volar hacia la playa que estaba no tan lejos de esa zona.

— ¡Kaoru!—Grito Momoko **,** la pelinegra tomo al mounstro por los pies, se elevo con el mounstro, dio muchas vueltas y lo lanzo muy lejos al océano

— ¡Haya va!—dijo la chica peli-negra sonriente poniendo su mano en la frente mirando desaparecer al mounstro en un destello. No lo verían en un buen tiempo, oh sí.

— Kaoru a veces me asusta tu supe fuerza. — Dijo una chica rubia con ambas coletas.

—A mi me encanta, solo mira estos músculos!—exclamo la ojos verdes levantando sus brazos y mostrando sus bíceps para darle un beso a su brazo

—Buen trabajo Kaoru, es hora de volver a la escuela.

—¿¡AH!? ¿¡Por qué!? Vamos a tomarnos el resto de día, podemos decir que estamos muy lastimados. ¡Anda Momo!—Exclamo la peli-negra hechando sus brazos hacia adelante demostrando que estaba cansada de la escuela.

—No Kaoru, tenemos examen en una hora. —La pelinegra se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño.

—Bien…volvamos para que repruebe ese examen— Momoko y Miyako se miraron y sonrieron divertidas.

Las tres adolescentes volaron a su secundaria, después de todo ya tenían 16 años, las tres se habían vuelto muy hermosas. A pesar de ser súper heroínas y tener muchos enemigos, lograron tener una vida normal que todo adolescente quisiera, eran populares en su secundaria no solo por luchar contra los malos, si no por las cualidades que las tres tenían.K aoru, seguía siendo un poco violenta y odiaba los vestidos y faldas. Se volvió capitana del equipo de futbol femenino. Su cabello seguía corto tal como a ella le gustaba, gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos se volvió súper fuerte, no solo al derrotar a los malos si no para siempre mantener a su equipo campeón en los campeonatos. Estaba usando una franela de color verde, pantalón de mezclilla y unas converse verdes.

Miyako, se había vuelto más hermosa de lo que ya era y aun seguía siendo muy popular por sus atuendos muy a la moda y su radiante sonrisa, más que todo con los chicos gracias a su personalidad dulce y encantadora. Además de que era la capitana del equipo de porristas que animaba a todos los equipos deportivos de su escuela. Miyako, seguía con sus características coletas, pero esta vez estaba usando una falda de boleros de color azul, una camisa de tirantes de color blanca y una chaqueta manga larga de color azul, unas botas casi llegando a sus rodillas estilo vaqueras de color marrón claro.

Por otro lado, Momoko era muy inteligente con las mejores notas de su colegio, participo en muchos concursos de deletreo, además de que era muy buena tocando el piano y en clases de canto. Ella formaba parte también del equipo de porristas en contra de su voluntad, a veces Miyako podía ser muy manipuladora con sus hermanas cuando quería lograr algo. Ella estaba usando una falda fucsia de boleros ajustada en la cintura, una camisa manga larga de color blanca con cuello en "v" metida dentro de su falda, medias hasta medio muslo de color blanco y unas zapatillas de color negro.

Las tres estelas de colores volaron rápidamente y descendieron en la azotea de su escuela, en ese lugar tenían prohibido volar y usar sus superpoderes, a ellas no les molesto –reacción contraria en Kaoru claro está-, más bien agradecían esas reglas porque se sentía como adolescentes normales. Caminaron por los pasillos de su escuela, notaron para su alivio que aun no había acabado el almuerzo. Cada una fue a sus casilleros y tomaron sus bolsos para ir al comedor para almorzar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, fueron por una vendeja y por el menú que estaban sirviendo el dia de hoy. Notaron como las mesas estaban todas ocupadas hasta que escuchar que alguien las llamaba

— ¡Por aquí chicas!—grita una chica de cabello marrón liso, hasta las caderas de unos ojos morados, pantalón negro y una camisa de shifon manga larga de color morado junto con un collar que llegaba hasta su pecho con el símbolo de la paz. Era robín su amiga de la infancia, frente a ella estaba un chico de cabello marrón con chaqueta negra de cuero, guantes de motocicleta y pircings en sus orejas. Era conoció como Mitch Mitchelson. Estos dos eran los mejores amigos de las chicas. Las tres caminan hacia ellos y se sienta en la mesa.

— ¡Hola Robin!—Dijo Miyako sonriente.

—Hola —robín le sonríe regresando el saludo.

—Robin ¿el profesor de literatura vino?.

—Sí, hace unos momentos lo vi en los pasillos.

— ¿¡Qué!? No puede ser, reprobare la prueba lo sé. —exclamo Kaoru pegando su frente de la mesa.

—Tranquila Kaoru, reprobare contigo—dijo Mitch señalándose con el pulgar

—Eso no me anima para nada Mitch—respondió la chica sin despegar su frente de la mesa.

—No trataba de hacerlo—susurro el chico.

—Cállate y come Mitch—dijo Kaoru agarrando un poco de puré con su mano y se la lanza en la boca al chico.

—Espero que la prueba sea fácil—susurro Miyako

—Ah eso me recuerda Momoko, el director quiere verte en su oficina—dijo Robin mirando a la peliroja, quien disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

— ¿verme?

—Mi hermana se ha pasado del lado de los castigados y de los mala conducta ¡genial!—dijo Kaoru alzando su puño

—No creo que la llama por ser mala conducta Kaoru —dijo burbuja

—A la que llaman a la oficina del director por mala conducta es a ti Kaoru. Seguramente hay un concurso de canto o deletreo…pero...el sabe que no puedo hacerlo…—Susurro Momoko, mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando sus puños en la mesa, sintió como ambas manos eran tocadas por Robín y Miyako quienes le sonreían dulcemente, mientras que Mitch y Kaoru le sonreían. Ella solo devuelve la sonrisa. Ellos sí que sabían cómo calmarla.

—Tu estate tranquilo Momo yo escuche por los pasillos que supuestamente llega una maestra nueva, y que sus hijos también empezaran a estudiar aquí. Como eres la número 1 en las notas a nivel de la secundaria creo que él quiere que instruyas a esos alumnos y darles un tour…es lo que pienso yo. —dijo Robín dando un mordisco a su pollo.

— ¿Alumnos nuevos? —dijeron las tres hermanas.

— ¿Tú sabes algo Mitch?

—La verdad no. Solo sé que llega la profe nueva y sus hijos pero de ahí no se mas—dijo el tomando de su jugo.

—Bueno. Creo que iré antes de que termine el almuerzo. Kaoru, ¿quieres mas comida?

—Déjala allí, yo me la como—dijo la pelinegra, comiendo su almuerzo.

— _Kaoru parece un pozo sin fondo_ —pensaron todos mirando a la peli-negra como comía a gusto su almuerzo.

Momoko salió rápidamente de la cafetería y se dirigió a la oficina del Director. Cuando caminaba pudo notar como varios pares de ojos masculinos, se posaban en su persona. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y camino más rápido para salir de la visión de esos chicos. Cuando cruzo la esquina se recargo en la pared y cerro sus ojos tratando de calmar su corazón. Anterior mente, cuando se la comían con la mirada no le importaba, simplemente las ignoraba. Pero después de ese _incidente_ la cercanía de los chicos a niveles extremos –excepto la de Mitch porque era su mejor amigo- y algunas miradas la ponían nerviosa y entraba en pánico. Por eso había dejado de ir a las competencias de canto, deletreo y dejo de ir a los partidos para animar a los equipos. Ella esperaba que esas sesiones con su psicólogo la ayudaran en algo.

Siguió su camino y sintió sus ojos arder, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se calmo, no podía llorar, ella era Momoko una súper poderosa. No podía llorar ni derrumbarse por algo como eso… Aunque a veces su cerebro le ganara la batalla debía seguir adelante y tratar de volver a realizar lo que más le gustaba, el escenario, y los aplausos. Al cruzar en otra esquina choco con alguien.

—Lo siento—se disculpo la chica mirando a la persona con quien había chocado— ¿Srta Keane? —dijo Momoko mirando a la mujer frente a ella.

—¡Oh Momo! Cuanto tiempo, mira cuanto has crecido. ¡Estás muy hermosa! —dijo la mujer. La Srta Keane no había cambiado, su cabello negro corto estaba reluciente, y a pesar de los años aun se veía joven. Estaba usando una falda larga, lisa de color marron, zapatillas rojas y una camisa manga larga de color roja.

—Tanto tiempo sin verla maestra—dijo Momoko abrazando a su antigua profesora—¿Dónde estuvo?

—Pues, me case y me fui a vivir a otra ciudad. Pero mi esposo murió y me regrese a Saltadilla.

—Como lo siento —susurra la chica.

—Tranquila Momoko, ya lo supere. Es hora de empezar una vida nueva junto a mis hijos.

—Entonces… ¿Usted es la profesora nueva de la que tanto se habla por los pasillos?

—Si, a partir de hoy seré profesora aquí.

— ¿Cómo son sus hijos Srta keane?

—Oh bueno, son encantadores y educados conmigo. Te vas a sorprender Momoko de lo mucho que cambiaron mis hijos—dijo sonriente la mujer caminando con la chica a la oficina del director.

— ¿eh? ¿Acaso los conozco?—Momoko ladea la cabeza.

—Si linda—dijo la mujer sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de la oficina del director.

Momoko entra a la oficina y observa cómo hay tres chicos sentados en el sillón negro de cuero de aquella oficina. Ella queda es shock mientras observaba a cada uno de ellos, quienes voltearon posando sus ojos en su persona. Ella los detallaba eran tres chicos, muy apuestos, con facciones masculinas, uno era rubio, ojos azules, otro pelinegro ojos verde oscuro y se estremeció cuando vio esos ojos color rojo mirarla fijamente, el chico llevaba una gorra roja y su cabello llegaba más abajo de los omoplatos.

—¡U-Ustedes!—Exclamo la peliroja caminando hacia atrás rápidamente chocando de manera violenta con la puerta de la oficina. Lo cual agradeció internamente a la por cerrarla o en estos momentos estaría con su trasero en el frio suelo y seguramente ellos se burlarían.

—Tranquila Momoko, son solo mis hijos.—dijo la Srta. Keane colocando su mano en el hombro tratando de calmarla.

— ¿¡Sus hijos son los Rowdy ruff boys!?—Exclamo la chica mirando a los tres chicos frente a ella, quienes se levantaron del sillón, demostrando cuanto habían crecido todo este tiempo que habían estado ausentes. Tanto en estatura, como en apariencia y sobre todo en sus personalidades.

Momoko mordió su labio inferior pensando en que, de ahora en adelante ella y sus hermanas tendrías grandes problemas, ya que, después de todo. Los Rowdy ruff boys iban a estudiar en su misma secundaria y posiblemente tocarían en las mismas clases.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 _ **Adelanto**_

 _—Quiero que les presentes la institución a estos chicos y que tú y tus hermanas traten de llevarse bien con ellos. Por favor, habla de esto especialmente con Kaoru—Termino de explicar el director._

 _—Ustedes traman algo… ¿vieron para deshacerse de nosotros cierto? ¿Están manipulando a la verdad? —Ella se cruzo de brazos._

 _—No seas paranoica mujer, ya sabía que esto sería demasiado problemático y una mala idea. Escucha, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de verte a ti y a tus hermanas. Lo hago solo por nuestra madre, así que hagámosle un favor al mundo y terminemos con esto—Dijo Brick muy serio mirando a la chica, el pudo notar que ella no hacia contacto visual con ellos, algo que lo confundió, a esa chica le pasaba algo._

— _Bloss ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—Pregunto Miyako_

 _—Son los hijos adoptivos de la Sr. Keane, la nueva maestra de Química._

 _— ¿¡Qué!?—Exclamaron Miyako y Kaoro sorprendidas_

 _— ¿Qué hace profesor?_

 _—Buscando tu cura momo—La peli-roja lo miro tristemente y mordió su labio inferior._

 _—Le dije que no era necesario profesor…—susurro_

 _Su cuerpo se tenso al ver como el agua que caiga de la ducha y pasaba por su espalda tenía sangre, el cepillo cayó al suelo y ella se agacho mientras escondía su rostro en sus piernas y comenzaba a llorar._

o

o

o

o

o

Continuara...

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar, que estoy subiendo este fanfic en dos versiones, la version americana y la version japonesa. Para que ustedes tambien puedan leer la trama :)

Tambien, quiero explicar que en esta Historia, nuestras chicas son de apellido Utonium y fueron creadas por el profesor asi tal cual como en la version Americana, solo que con dedos, ojos normales y esas cosas y no por rayos Z blancos. Los Rowdy tendran poderes asi como tambien en la version americana. Cabe destacar que coloque algunos personajes tambien de la version cartoon.

Espero me perdonen si se me pasa algun nombre de la version americana.

Espero les guste esta Historia, se pondra mas interesante adelante ;)

¿Reviews?


	2. Que se los lleve el Drenaje

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Que se los lleve el drenaje**

— ¡P-pero ellos son villanos!—Señalo Momoko a los tres. Quien se habían levantado del mueble.

—Oye, señalar a la gente es de mala educación —dijo el peli-negro frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Momo, ellos han cambiado. Los crie muy bien, además. ¿Dime si no se han vuelto más apuestos?—dijo divertida la mujer riendo divertida.

—¿Eh?—dijo Momoko sonrojándose levemente ¿ella tenía que responder a eso?.

—Madre detente….es vergonzoso—susurro el rubio sonrojado. Momoko lo miro sorprendida y Boomer al darse de esto la miro seriamente— ¿Qué?

—Nada es solo que…La llamaste madre—dijo

— ¿Y que con eso rosadita?—Esta vez hablo el peli-rojo. Mirándola fijamente aun de brazo cruzados. La pelirroja vio a Brick, ella solo se tenso y sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar, ella solo desvió la mirada con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos. Brick solo alzo una ceja confundido, después de todo pudo notar como sus manos comenzaban a temblar ¿acaso le tenía miedo?.

—Momoko, me gustaría que te acercaras un poco—Momoko camino hasta quedar al frente del escritorio y al lado de los chicos presentes en la oficina— me gustaría explicarte porque estás aquí y cual será tu papel. Veras la acepto ser la maestra de Química con la condición de sus hijos estudiaran aquí. Sé que tú y tus hermanas estarán en contra, pero conozco a la Sr. Keane desde hace mucho y si ella dice que estos chicos cambiaron para bien, creo que se merecen una oportunidad.

Momoko miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, se sentía una cucaracha, no, una hormiga mejor dicho. Una pequeña e indefensa hormiga que podría ser pisada en cualquier momento. A su lado derecho estaba el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí y a su lado izquierdo el peli-negro, y junto a este el rubio. Los tres más altos que ella.

—Quiero que les presentes la institución a estos chicos y que tú y tus hermanas traten de llevarse bien con ellos. Por favor, habla de esto especialmente con Buttercup—Termino de explicar el director.

—Si señor—la peli-roja asiente.

—Estos son sus horarios hijos mios—dijo la dándole una hoja a cada uno.

—Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, Momo ¿podrías enseñarle la escuela?

—De acuerdo…vamos…—La peli-roja mirando aun el piso, ella tomo su bolso que había caído al suelo después de la sorpresa. Salió de la oficina con los chicos atrás de ella. Al salir de la vista de la y del director al cruzar en la esquina del pasillo se volteo a verlos con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué traman?—los miro un poco molesta.

— ¿Seguirte tal vez?—dijo seriamente el ojos-verdes alzando una ceja.

—Ustedes traman algo… ¿vieron para deshacerse de nosotros cierto? ¿Están manipulando a la verdad? —Ella se cruzo de brazos.

—No seas paranoica mujer, ya sabía que esto sería demasiado problemático y una mala idea. Escucha, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de verte a ti y a tus hermanas. Lo hago solo por nuestra madre, así que hagámosle un favor al mundo y terminemos con esto—Dijo Brick muy serio mirando a la chica, el pudo notar que ella no hacia contacto visual con ellos, algo que lo confundió, a esa chica le pasaba algo.

—Como sea, solo les diré que yo y mis hermanas no permitiremos que lleven a cabo su plan—Ella se volteo y siguió caminando.

—Fiu, esa chica sí que es directa y ardiente…me gusta—Silbo Butch sonriendo divertido comenzando a seguir a la chica.

—Butch no puede ver una escoba con falda porque se emociona—dice Boomer siguiendo a su hermano. Brick solo suspiro y siguió a los 3.

Momoko los guio por toda la escuela, les presento desde el comedor, la terraza, hasta las canchas de futbol, básquet y otras salas de actividades extracurriculares, como pintura, natación y algunos clubes como de lectura, computación entre otros.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo. ¿Qué clases le toca?

—Literatura—respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo mirando la hoja. Momoko suspiro, ya suponía que eso pasaría, después de todo el profesor había dicho claramente que quería que ellas se involucraran con ellas. Momoko saca su teléfono celular táctil y mira la hora, faltaban solo 10 minutos para entrar a su examen.

—Tenemos examen de literatura en 10 minutos, me imagino que ustedes no podrán presentar. Pero de todas maneras deben presentarse por la asistencia. Vamos

—Oye Rosadita ¿Cómo hago para pertenecer al equipo de futbol? —dijo Butch inclinándose para estar a la altura de su rostro. Momoko se sobresalto, inclino la cabeza y desvió los ojos mientras sentía su corazón latir rápidamente de nuevo.

—Debes hablar con el profesor Brus, el te hará pruebas de actitud física para determinar si puedes estar en el equipo—dijo

— ¿y tú eres porrista o algo? Porque créeme que quiero verte con uno de esos uniformes—Dijo divertido el chico sonriendo pervertidamente.

—No es tu problema—dijo fríamente la chica aun sin mirarlo.

—Ya basta Butch—Dijo Brick exasperado ¿acaso el no notaba el estado de la peli-roja? Si pareciera que estaba por desmayarse.

—Hermano, ¡solo piénsalo!. Cuando dábamos esa excusión por esta escuela vi muchas chicas que están buenísimas. No me imagino cómo serán las porristas.

—Butch… eres en serio un mujeriego…deberías ir a un psicólogo para tratar ese problema—el rubio lo miro un poco divertido.

—Tú calla Marica

— ¡N-No soy un marica!—exclamo ofendido el rubio sonrojándose y mirando molesto al peli—negro

—Pues tienes cara de uno —dijo divertido el peli-negro

—Serás un…

— ¡Ya cállense!, me tienen harto. Ambos son unos maricas punto y final—Djo Brick molesto haciendo callar a Butch y Boomer de un golpe en la cabeza.

—Eso duele Brick, además el empezó—susurro boomer asobándose la cabeza

—No me importa quien empezó. Butch, solo calma esas las hormonas de mujeriego y mantén a tu pene en esos pantalones

— ¿Qué!? ¿Estás loco? ¡Mi amigo no ha salido de fiesta en meses! —Exclamo el peli-negro recibiendo algunas miradas de alumnos que pasaban por ese pasillo.

— ¡Cállense!—Exclamo Momoko deteniéndose en pleno pasillo, sonrojada mirándolos.

— ¡AH! ¡¿PERO QUE CO..?!—Grito alguien atrás de Momoko

—¿Momo?—la peli-roja se sobresalto y volteo a ver a su hermana Bubbles y Buttercup que estaba detrás de ella mirando a los Rowdy sorprendidas y molestas, más que todo Buttercup que apretaba los puños.

— ¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ PAR DE IDIOTAS!?—Exclamo Kaoru

— ¿¡COMO QUE IDIOTAS!?—se quejo el otro peli-negro.

—¡Kaoru calmate! No es un espectáculo en pleno pasillo—La peli-roja se interpuso entre ambos. La peli-negra voltea la mirada y pudo notar como algunos de sus compañeros habían salido para ver el alboroto.

—Está bien…—susurro Kaoru cup enderezándose y cruzando de brazos mirando a los Rowdy muy molesta.

—Momo ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—Pregunto Miyako

—Son los hijos adoptivos de la Sr. Keane, la nueva maestra de Química.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Exclamaron Miyako y Kaoru.

— ¿Qué es este alboroto?—Los 6 miraron a un hombre de cabello marrón peinado hacia atrás, lentes de montura negra , con camisa blanca, corbata negra y pantalones marrones con bocacines negros. Se le calculaba unos 25 años.

—Profesor Eliot—susurro Momoko, el profesor miro a los chicos.

—Ustedes deben ser los Rowdy, el director me hablo de ustedes. Ahora, todos vuelvan a sus clases—El profesor entro al aula que estaba a solo unos pasos. Los demás estudiantes siguieron su camino y los demás siguieron al profesor para presentar su examen.

—Los vigilo—dijo Kaoru señalando sus ojos y luego a los chicos con su dedo índice y medio.

—Ya basta Butter, ven vamos—Dijo Momoko jalando a su hermana del brazo.

—¿enserio son los Rowdy? —Pregunto burbuja mirándolo, los hermanos se miraron entre si confundidos por la pregunta

—ahm…si—dijo Boomer quien luego se sonroja por la sonrisa que da Miyako

—En ese caso, bienvenidos de nuevo—Miyako camina a su salón. Birck y Butch la siguen menos Boomer que se queda de pie mirando a Kaoru desaparecer al cruzar por la puerta.

—...ugh...creo que sentí una flecha perforar mi pecho—susurro el rubio agarrándose el pecho caminando al aula.

Momoko se sienta al lado de la ventana casi al final de la fila, mientras miraba por la ventana y suspiraba. Se sentía un poco aliviada ya que no estaba a solas con esos chicos y Butch no estaba _preguntándole_ sobre el uniforme de porristas. Sintió como era observada, ella solo comenzó a mover el pie derecho inquieta y miro el salón para ver quien la miraba. Brick la estaba viendo y cuando sus ojos chocaron el desvió la mirada hacia el profesor. Ellos estaban frente a toda la clase mientras se presentaban. Escucho el bufido de Kaoru quien estaba sentada atrás del puesto que estaba al lado de ella, en la fila de al lado, ya que algunas chicas los miraban encantadas y con brillitos en los ojos, Momoko miro a robin quien estaba en las primeras filas preguntándole con la mirada si ellos eran los chicos de los que estaban hablando por los pasillos, Momoko solo asintió.

Para desgracia de Momoko, Brick se sentó en el puesto de al lado. Boomer se sentó frente a burbuja y Butch se sentó atrás de Momkojusto al lado de Buttercup.

—Bueno, como sabrán, hoy hay examen de literatura. Boomer y Butch podrán presentar la próxima semana, así que Butch y Boomer, coloquen sus nombres en esta hoja de asistencia y podrán irse—Butch y Boomer hicieron caso al profesor y firmaron la hoja—

— ¡Genial vámonos a casa!—Exclamo Butch saliendo del salón junto a Boomer

—Brick, el director me dijo que tú estabas dispuesto a presentar el examen—Dijo el profesor mientras entregaba los exámenes, con las preguntas hacia abajo.

—Eso es cierto, prefiero salir de este examen de una vez—dijo Brick desinteresado

— ¿Estás seguro? No sabes que temas estamos tratando en estos momentos.

—No se preocupe por mí, solo entrégueme el examen—El profesor le entrego una hoja con las preguntas.

—Bien, empiecen—Todos voltearon el examen y comenzaron a responder.

Momoko, respondía las preguntas y releía las respuesta corroborando que estuvieran bien escritas y que fueran correctas. No pudo evitar de reojo como Brick se veía pensativo. Pudo detallarlo de perfil y se dio cuenta de que su rostro era más varonil y fino. Ella miro su examen sintiéndose una tonta por mirar al Rodwy rojo y no seguir respondiendo su examen.

— _Bien, concéntrate_ —pensó la chica y continúo su examen.

A los minutos Momoko ya había respondido su examen, y para su sorpresa ella y Brick habían casi que terminado al mismo tiempo. Noto un poco divertida como Buttercup mordía con nerviosismo el borrar de su lápiz mientras se agarraba el cabello. Seguramente tenía una batalla mental sobre la pregunta que estaba respondiendo. Bubbles miraba el techo como pensando de vez en cuando sonreía y escribía. Brick por otro lado estaba recostado en su silla con las manos en su sudadera roja con su gorra tapando sus ojos.

—Momoko Utonium y Brick Him. Pueden salir, después de todo ya terminaron sus exámenes—Momoko y Brick tomaron sus cosas y caminaron a la salida—Ah y Brick…excelente trabajo—Dice el profesor sonriéndole al chico

—Le dije que no se preocupara viejo—Dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado saliendo del salón y el profesor solo alzo una ceja por la palabra viejo. Momoko estaba aturdida ¿acaso el profesor había elogiado a Brick? En ese caso entonces el peli-rojo había respondido todas las preguntas correctamente.

— ¡Brick!—Grito Momoko corriendo hacia él, pero Brick solo siguió caminando.

— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo fríamente

—Simplemente quería saber cómo es que fueron adoptados por la

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿además que haces hablándome? Tu no confías en mí, no sé por qué debo de responder a tus preguntas —Momko se paro y frunció el seño un poco molesta por la actitud del chico.

— ¡Ash! ¡Eres…insoportable!—Exclamo Momoko mirándolo molesta mientras golpeaba el piso con su zapato.

—Y tu una molestia—Le dijo antes de cruzar en el pasillo y sacarle la lengua.

—Es un cretino—susurro apretando sus libros en su pecho. Camino por el pasillo a su casillero para meter los libros que no necesitaba y sacar los que si debía de llevarse para hacer sus tareas. A diferencia de Kaoru y Miyako, Momoko tomaba algunas clases avanzadas por su inteligencia. Cerró el casillero y dio un grito cuando vio la cara de Mitch sonriéndole— ¡Mitch! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!—Exclamo la peli-roja pegándole en la cabeza con un libro

—Auch, solo estaba jugando contigo. No seas tan agresiva… casi me abres la cabeza—Dijo el peli-marron asobandose el área afectada.

—No seas dramático ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Olvide hasta mi nombre.

—No respondas mas ya que por dónde va la cosa—dijo Momoko sonriendo nerviosa.

—Jamás había pensado tanto en mi vida…—Susurro una Kaoru con la cara azul llegando hasta donde Mitch y Momoko junto con Miyako y Robin.

— ¿Cómo te fue Kaoru?

— ¿¡Osas preguntar cómo me fue viendo mi rostro Mitch Mitchelson!?—Kaoru lo agarro de la chaqueta pegándolo a los casilleros con una venita en la frente.

—Solo preguntaba—dijo nervioso el chico levantando las manos dando a entender que se rendía.

—Oye Momo…quien diría que los Rowdy eran los nuevos. —Dijo Robin, comenzando a caminar a la salida junto a sus amigos.

—Sí, pero lo más sorprendente es que su madre adoptiva sea la

— ¿¡QUE!?—Exclamaron Robin y Mitch

— ¡Estoy segura que esos papanatas la están controlando!—Dijo Kaoru

—No lo creo Kaoru… en la oficina del director Boomer le dijo madre, al igual que Brick. Y ellos estuvieron muy tranquilos el día de hoy. Cuando les presente el lugar

— ¡No te dejes engañar Momo! También te quieren manipular—Kaoru tomo de los hombros a su hermana y la zarandeo mientras le gritaba en la cara. Momoko solo se solo y alzo una ceja.

—Calma Kaoru.

—Sí, solo debemos vigilarlos. A demás, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad—Dijo Miyako sonriendo.

—Típico de Miyako—dijo Mitch

— ¿Eh?—la chica rubia de coletas lo miro

—Si Miyako, eres tan dulce—dijo robin sonriéndole

— ¿¡Eh!?

—Como un conejito ¿verdad?—Dijo Momoko divertida siguiendo el juego

—Si, como un lindo tierno, e indefenso conejo. —Termino de decir Kaoru divertida

Miyako se detuvo de repente sus pasos e inflo sus mofletes indignada, mirando como sus hermanos y sus dos mejores amigos comenzaban a reir, ella se consideraba linda y tierna pero no era indefensa era fuerte.

— ¡No soy un conejo indefenso!—Exclamo molesta, corriendo para alcanzarlos mientras se quejaba y todos reían a carcajadas continuando con su camino saliendo de la escuela rumbo a sus casas.

\- o-o-o-o-

Tiro su mochila en su cama y su tipìca gorra roja sobre la sabana roja perfectamente tendida en el colchón de su cama. Salió de la habitación a la cocina y saco una jarra de agua y tomo un vaso. A diferencia de la otra ciudad, Saltadilla era más calurosa y el cambio de temperatura comenzaba afectarle. Se sentía caluroso y le irritaba sobremanera el calor. Se tomo dos vasos de agua de un solo golpe sintiéndose un poco fresco y revivido después de haber tomado el vital líquido, sirvió un poco más en el vaso nuevamente, luego escucho la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unas llaves, salió de la cocina para ver quien había llegado, y vio a su madre dejar su cartera en el mueble de la sala

—Bienvenida—susurro Brick quien observo como la mujer le quitaba el vaso y se tomaba hasta la última gota de agua— ¡Oye! Ese vaso era mío—Se quejo el peli-rojo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hay no estaba tu nombre cielo—dijo divertida la mientras le tocaba la mejilla y le daba unos golpecitos pequeños— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?—dijo caminando a la cocina revisando la nevera para ver que hacía del almuerzo.

—No lo sé, acabo de llegar—limpio el vaso y lo puso en su sitio, camino a la sala y se acostó en el mueble de cuero negro, encendió la tv y empezó a hacer Zapping a ver que conseguía de interesante

—Hoy hare filete, puré y hare una ensalada —Dijo la mujer recostando los codos en el respaldar del sillón mirando como su "hijo" mayor cambiaba canales.

—Que bien—susurro

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Ma…ya hablamos de esto—dijo fastidiado rodando los ojos

—¡Brick Him!—exclamo la mujer pegándole con un cojín en la cabeza.

—¡AHG! ¿Qué?—La miro confundido y un poco molesto.

—No le hables así a tu madre jovencito—dijo Keane moviendo su dedo índice mientras lo señalaba y ponía su mano izquierda en la cadera y lo miraba seriamente

—Asdf…lo siento mama—Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose en su sitio como un niño regañado.

—Mucho mejor.

—Fue…normal. Exceptuando a las ppg. No confían en nosotros. Te lo dije madre, ellas serán como un dolor en el tra…

—Brick Him, nada de groserías—volvió a regañar su madre

—…—Brick solo se sonrojo por el regaño de la mujer y frunció el seño. Se escucho como abrieron la puerta, ambos voltearon a ver y eran Butch y Boomer.

—Ya llegamos—Dijo Butch

— ¿Dónde estaban tarados?—Pregunto Brick

—Fuimos por un helado. Mucho calor en esta ciudad— respondió el peli-negro sentándose junto a Brick colocando el bolso en el suelo junto al sillón.

—Butch, el bolso—dijo la mujer

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero ma! Estoy cansado, no quiero subir las escaleras —La mujer se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja mirándolo seriamente. Butch la miro de igual manera y así una guerra de miradas empezó. Brick y Boomer miraban a ambos hasta que Butch comenzó a sudar y bufo bajando sus brazos. Tomo su bolso, se levanto del sillon y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto derrotado.

—Vaya mama, tu mirada es poderosa. ¿Qué hay de comer? Tengo mucha hambre—A Boomer se le alumbraron los ojos

—Ya saque las cosas para preparar la comida ¿me ayudas?

— ¡Claro!—Exclamo Boomer y salió corriendo a su cuarto para dejar el bolso y bajar a ayudar a su madre.

Brick, dejo el canal de deporte donde estaba pasando un campeonato de Básquetbol, comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado y de cómo la Sr. Keane los había cambiado, ella los había cuidado como si fuera sus verdaderos hijos. El y sus hermanos estimaban mucho a esa mujer y cuando cada uno comenzó a decirle mama por primera vez se sintieron avergonzados y a la vez alarmados porque la mujer había comenzado a llorar de felicidad. Hasta Butch era influenciado por la mujer, pasaba de ser un león salvaje a un león domesticado en solo segundos, algo sumamente de admirar ya que, después de todo estamos hablando de Butch.

Recordó a su padre adoptivo, el no era muy apegado a él, pero al igual que la Sr. Keane en los trato como si fueran sus hijos y el siendo sincero si le había afectado el fallecimiento de su nuevo y único padre, porque a pesar de que llevaban el apellido "Him" y fueron creados por mojo, para ellos el hombre que había muerto hace 1 año era su padre.

Esa pareja los había adoptado cuando después de las PPG hubieran derrotado a Him, ellos fueron puestos tras las rejas pero, por ser menores de edad, los llevaron a un reformatorio, hay conocieron al esposo de la Sr Keane, quien trabajaba como Psicologo en el reformatorio, El los adopto y los llevo a su hogar donde conocieron a Keane, después de un tiempo decidieron mudarse para que ellos empezaran una vida normal donde nadie los conociera como villanos, y después de los años, ahora son lo que son ahora.

Brick sintió como Butch se sentaba a su lado con un vaso de agua, una toalla en su cuello y el cabello mojado, sin camisa y con un short, además de estar totalmente descalzo. Butch lo miro.

—Oye viejo…verte con esa sudadera me da más calor de lo que ya tengo… me está afectando el cambio de temperatura.

—Si se cómo te sientes, creo que iré a bañarme—Brick se levanto del mueble y camino hacia las escaleras

—Oye Brick—lo llamo

— ¿Qué pasa Butch?—Se detuvo y miro a su hermano.

— ¿Crees que las chicas nos dejen en paz? Y ¿confíen en nosotros?—Se termino de tomar el vaso de agua

—No lo sé, pero ¿a nosotros que nos importa si confían o no en nosotros?—Brick se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No lo sé, solo era una pregunta. ¿Sabes algo interesante? Boomer dice que la azul parece un Ángel y para mí la rosadita es una chica muy ardiente. La invitare a salir

—as lo que quieras Butch—dijo Brick subiendo las escaleras.

Llego a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él y se quito la sudadera. Se acostó en la cama y miro el techo ¿Quién diría que sus hermanos empezaban a interesarse en las ppg? Le llego a la mente de cómo la líder de las heroínas nunca tuvo contacto visual con ellos y a veces comenzaba a temblar y su respiración se hacía más rápida ¿acaso estaba enferma? Bueno, de todas maneras eso no era problema de él. El resto importancia y miro su mano, de repente esta se prendió en fuego, desde su muñeca hasta las yemas de los dedos. Cerró su mano y el fuego desapareció. Ellos habían ocultado sus superpoderes para llevar una vida normal, en algunas ocasiones los usaban, Butch más que todo, ese tipo nunca podía estar quieto.

A pesar de que habían dejado de usarlos igual seguían entrenando, iban a un bosque a una isla desierta y entrenaban sus poderes además de su condición física, no quería ser egocéntrico, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado y el sabia las acciones y pensamientos que tenia las mujeres sobre su persona. Se levanto de la cama y tomo un baño, el calor en verdad lo estaba sofocando.

Entro a su baño privado y abrió el grifo, el agua estaba fría lo cual agradecía de sobremanera, sonríe con satisfacción sintiendo su cuerpo refrescarse con el agua, lavo su largo cabello dejando que el drenaje se llevara sus pensamientos relajandose.

-o-o-o-o-

—Nos vemos en nuestra próxima Cita Momo—Dijo sonriente la mujer de piel pálida, ojos verdes labios rojos y su cabello negro.

—Gracias Sedusa. —Agradeció Momoko despidiéndose de su Psicóloga

—De nada linda, ehm… ¡Siguiente!—Exclamo la mujer llamando a su próximo paciente.

Momoko, sale de la clínica y vuela hacia su casa, Gracias a Sedusa ella podría calmar y controlar sus ataques de pánico en cuanto hombres se refiere. Esa mujer la había ayudado mucho, ¿quién hubiera dicho que esa ex -villana seria su psicólogo?

— ¡Llegue profesor!—Dijo Momoko entrando por la puerta de su casa, Miyako y Kaoru miraban una película en la televisión— ¿y el profesor?

—Laboratorio—respondieron al mismo tiempo sus hermanas sin despegar la vista del aparato

Momoko fue al sótano donde estaba el laboratorio de su padre y creador. El estaba mirando una pizarra con unos cálculos en ella su cara estaba negra, y la chica dedujo que uno de sus experimentos seguramente había explotado.

— ¿Qué hace profesor?

—Buscando tu cura Momoko—La peli-roja lo miro tristemente y mordió su labio inferior.

—Le dije que no era necesario profesor…—susurro—Además, mi citas con sedusa están funcionando profesor yo….quiero resolver esto por mi misma—Momoko cayó un momento cuando vio como el profesor tenía una mirada seria y enojada mientras vertía sustancias en tubos de ensayo, el no iba a escucharla, ella agradecía el esfuerzo de su padre, pero era imposible buscar cura a través de la ciencia.

Momoko sintió sus ojos arder y desvió la mirada controlando las lagrimas suspiro y salió del laboratorio, se recostó en la puerta, mientras miraba el suelo y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente. Subió a su habitación, se quito su ropa para tomar un baño.

Estaba en su ropa interior de la suerte y favorita que era de un color rosa claro. En su cuerpo en algunas zonas se podía notar rasguños, pero no de uñas si no como de un cepillo. Tapo el espejo con la sabana para no seguir viendo el estado de su cuerpo. Camino hasta la ducha del baño donde dejo que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos a través del drenaje, relajándose completamente. Sedusa le recomendó pensar en la ducha, era más relajante y el agua le dejaba pensar con claridad, un gran consejo. Agarro el jabón y lo paso por cuerpo para luego tomar una esponja de baño y se restregó la piel fuertemente casi hasta dejarla muy roja. No podía evitarlo, sentía necesidad de hacerlo.

Tomo el cepillo de baño para la espalda y con la misma fuerza con que paso la esponja por su cuerpo hizo lo mismo con el cepillo, dejando marcas y rasguños. Su cuerpo se tenso al ver como el agua que salía de la ducha y pasaba por su espalda tenía sangre, el cepillo cayó al suelo y ella se agacho mientras escondía su rostro en sus piernas y comenzaba a llorar. Y fue allí donde los sentimientos de dolor de Momoko, que brotaban de sus ojos como cataratas silenciosas para no alertar a sus hermanas y su padre se los llevo el drenaje.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Fin capitulo 2**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! quien agredecerles a todos por sus comentarios y por agregar a favoritos. Espero les guste este capitulo que va dedicado a ustedes.

Ya pronto sabran que fue lo que le sucedio a Blossom

 **¿reviews?**


	3. Conviviendo con el ¿ex?-enemigo

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **Conviviendo con el ¿ex?-Enemigo, comienzan las pesadillas**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

— ¡VOY!—Exclamo Kaoru. Caminando hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró a Mitch vistiendo ropa de casa, short, chancletas y una franela todo de color negro.

— ¡Hola!—Saludo animadamente

—Mitch, a veces comienzo a sospechar que tienes un serio problema con respecto al color negro

—Que grosera eres kaoru—Dijo Mitch pasando sin esperar invitación de kaoru por entrar. Después de toda esa casa era prácticamente como suya.

—Es enserio, piensa lo del Psicólogo Bro. —respondió kaoru cerrando la puerta.

—Hola Mitch—Dijo Miyako sin voltear a ver a su amigo, aun comiendo sus palomitas de maíz. Mitch se sienta en la alfombra y agarra palomitas de la taza de Miyako.

— ¿Cuándo llega la pizza? Y ¿Robín?—Pregunto Mitch

—Debería de llegar en unos minutos…pero no la invoques que si no llega en 10 minutos la pizza sale gratis. En cuanto a Robín, ella dijo que no vendría, saldrá con su novio—Dijo Kaoru acostándose en el mueble al lado de Miyako agarrando también palomitas.

Momoko bajo las escaleras secándose el cabello con su toalla y vestida con un pijama de pantalón y camisa manga larga miro a sus hermanas y a Mitch ver transformes muy sumidos en la televisión.

— ¿Pidieron pizza?—Pregunto Momoko

—Si—respondieron Miyako y Kaoru, la peli-roja suspiro y camino a la cocina, cuando sus hermanas miraban televisión parecían zombies. Ni hablar de Miyako, ella se volvia prácticamente un cadáver que respiraba cuando pasaban algo relacionado con la moda, le preguntabas algo y no responde, a veces ni parpadeaba.

Mitch pudo notar como en la muñeca de Momoko habían unos rasguños, ya que la manga estaba levemente alzada el miro a Miyako y Kaoru, se levanto de la alfombra y camino a la cocina, donde Momoko saco un jugo de Naranja y lo serbia en un vaso. La peli-roja o vio y le dedico una sonrisa, Mitch corresponde al instante.

— ¿Quieres jugo?

—Lo que quiero saber es porque te dañas a ti misma Momo—La chica voltio y lo miro sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia el que…?. Mitch la miraba serio, ella desvió la mirada, no porque la estaba mirando si no porque estaba apenada, se acaricio su brazo derecho como protegiéndose, a pesar de que la mesa del comedor los separaba—Nos prometiste que no seguirías haciéndolo

—Ya lo sé…—susurro la chica—es que Mitch…no puedo evitarlo yo aun…no puedo olvidarlo—ella guardo el juego en la nevera y se tomo el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa con las citas con sedusa? ¿No funcionan acaso?—la miro preocupado

—Si...pero… no es fácil—Dice apenada mirándolo.

—Momo…

—No hagas esto mas difícil Mitch, me basta con que no pueda controlarlo del todo— Momoko sintió sus ojos arder y solo se abrazo a sí misma.

—Lo siento…solo, no me gusta que te hagas daño Momo…—La chica se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de su mejor amiga rodearla y ella solo se dejo hacer.

Momoko cerró sus ojos cuando las manos del chico acariciaban su cabeza, ese era el contacto apropiado para lograr calmarla, que acaricien su cabello sintió los labios de Mitch en la coronilla de su cabello. Se separaron, Mitch el guiño el ojo y la chica le sonríe más tranquila sintiéndose mejor. A pesar de las cosas malas por las que había pasado ese _día,_ ella se sentía afortunada de tener a Mitch, Robín y a sus hermanas, después de todo ellos siempre estaban apoyándola y sabían cómo calmarla

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina y se sentaron en la alfombra junto a Miyako y Kaoru, quienes no habían notado la escena que había ocurrido en la cocina, para tristeza de Kaoru la pizza había llegado 8 minutos después, faltaban solo 2 minutos para que la pizza fuera totalmente gratis. Pero al parecer su suerte no estaba de lado.

El profesor salió del laboratorio, saludando a Mitch y probando la pizza para después desaparecer escaleras arriba explicando que estaba muy cansado y que se iría a dormir temprano. A las 9:00 PM Mitch se fue a su casa, que es dos cuadras mas delante de la casa de las chicas, eran casi vecinos.

Miyako, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, comenzó a teclear en su teléfono táctil con sus amigas, acordando encontrarse mañana para ir de compras, La ojiazul tenía 2 semanas sin comprar ropa y ya le urgía algo nuevo. Restregó su ojo y dio un bostezo, se despidió de sus amigas por whatsapp, coloca su teléfono en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, apago la luz y se acostó, agarro a un incomparable amigo de peluche, un pulpo sin un ojo, de un morado muy claro, paso de ser morado a un color claro por lo viejo que era. Cerró sus ojos y callo rápidamente a manos de morfeo.

 _Sintió el frio en su mejilla y el dolor en su cuerpo, levanto la vista, estaba borroso y cuando se acostumbro a la luz noto que estaba en una especie de jaula, el pánico la invadió ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Miro a su alrededor, y vio como Boomer y Butch estaban dentro de unos barrotes que estaban brillando de un azul intenso, Butch golpeo el barrote pero salió disparado hacia atrás, se golpeo la espalda con otro barrote y luego cayó al suelo siendo ayudado por Boomer, Buttercup estaba golpeando otra jaula, pero lo más raro de todo es que no había sonido._

 _Vio la desesperación de Kaoru, como golpeaba los barrotes y de cómo veía hacia un punto en especifico. Miro al frente y se horrorizo, Brick abrazaba y sostenía a una Momoko inconsciente con mientras lloraba y gritaba en su pecho, Brick se mecía en el suelo, con el cuerpo de su hermana en los suyos y mas delante de ellos una figura, no podía verlo claramente porque estaba oscuro, pero, le helo la sangre la sonrisa que tenia... una sonrisa macabra que te helaba los huesos._

 _Miyako trato de gritar pero la voz no salía, se levanto hacia los barrotes, cogeando mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, su pierna estaba muy herida, sangraba, tenía rasguños. Golpeo los barrotes no había sonido, todo estaba en silencio, a pesar de los gritos de Kaoru, los golpes y los llantos de Brick, no se podía escuchar nada…todo en silencio, cerró sus ojos los cuales estaban cubiertos de lagrimas sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su hermana con desespero ._

— ¡Miyako!—Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con Kaoru y Momoko quienes la miraban preocupadas— ¿estás bien?—Pregunto Momoko

—Yo…—susurro y se sentó en la cama, llevo su mano a su rostro y noto que estaba húmeda ¿estaba llorando?

— ¿tuviste una pesadilla? No dejabas de llamar Momoko—Kaoru la miro preocupada y confundida.

—Yo...Si—Bajo la cabeza y miraba sus manos aun confundida y aturdida por la pesadilla.

— ¿Qué soñaste Miyako?—Pregunto Momoko colocando una mano en su espalda y acariciarla. Miyako, se lanzo a la peli-roja y la abrazo por las caderas hundiendo su cabeza en el estomago de la chica comenzó a llorar. Momoko acaricio la cabeza de de su hermana y miro a Kaoru preocupada, preguntándose que había soñado la chica como para gritar y llorar de esa manera.

-o-o-o-o-

—Mama…ya basta, me avergüenzas—susurro Boomer sonrojado y mirando molesto a sus hermanos quieren lo miraban divertido y reían bajito.

—Boomer, solo déjame peinarte—dijo a la Srta Keane

—Ma, está bien asi….ustedes…. ¡YA CALLENSE IDIOTAS!—Exploto mirando a sus hermanos molesto. Brick y Butch estallaron en carcajadas

— ¡JAJAJAJA ME MEOOO!—exclamo Butch tirándose al sueño mientras se agarraba el estomago.

— ¿Ustedes también quieren que los peine chicos?—sonríe la mujer mirando a los otros dos quienes dejaron de reírse, la miraron unos momentos y rápidamente se montaron en la camioneta. Seguido de Boomer quien iba encorvado y refunfuñando cosas como "me trata como un bebe" La mujer sonríe y entra en la camioneta para dirigirse a la secundaria.

—Butch hable con el entrenador de futbol—dijo su madre

— ¿¡Enserio!?—exclamo butch mirando a keane.

—Si, dijo que fueras apenas llegues a la sala de profesores, a su escritorio a llenar la planilla

— ¿Qué hay del examen ese que debo hacer para que me acepten?

—Oh cielo, no necesitas ese examen, eres mi hijo y un Rowdy después de todo—La mujer le sonríe por el retrovisor. Butch sonríe y se cruza de brazos mientras infla su pecho.

—Tienes razón mama, soy Butch después de todo.

—Mama, no le metas cosas en la cabeza por favor—dijo Brick mirando por la ventana, el estaba del lado del copiloto

—Butch, para que te enteres… mama es la única que piensas que eres único. No te emociones—dijo Boomer divertido.

—Tu calla marica

— ¡BUTCH HIM! ¿¡Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu hermano!?—regaño Keane mirándolo molesta por el retrovisor cuando paro en un semáforo

— ¡Pero él empezó primero!

—No me importa quien empezó primero Butch, no quiero que te dirijas así a tu hermano en mi presencia o estarás castigado.

—Es tu culpa Boomer—susurro Butch cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar por la ventana.

Los rowdy llegaron a la secundaria junto a su madre, bajaron de la camioneta y se despidieron para ir a sus aulas.

—Iré a ver al entrenador ¡nos vemos!—Butch se fue a la oficina de profesores para hablar con su nuevo entrenador de futbol.

— ¿Tú no querrás practicar Básquetbol Brick? —Pregunto Boomer mirando a su hermano.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, deberías animarte, fuiste el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol en la otra secundaria. Me voy yendo, tengo clases de Arte y pintura.

— ¿Arte y Pintura?

—Sí, también tengo música después del almuerzo, le pedí a mama que la agregara a mi horario. Nos vemos en la próxima clase—Boomer cruzo en un pasillo y Brick siguió derecho.

El peli-rojo caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente con la mano en los bolsillos, algunas chicas lo miraban, susurraban y luego se reían, el solo sonríe de lado divertido. El se detuvo frente a un estante de vidrio con muchos trofeos en él, le llamo la atención y los observo a cada uno de ellos. Pudo ver el nombre de la súper poderosa verde en uno de ellos junto a otros mas, era un trofeo de algún torneo de futbol, si Butch viera eso, seguramente retaría a su contraparte a ver quien ganaba más trofeos, siguió observándolos pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención

—Concurso de Canto ¿he?—susurro Brick mirando un trofeo con el nombre de Momoko Utonium en él, se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba ese a su nombre, si no que habían otros mas, 2 de canto, 2 de deletreo, todos habían sido ganas mitad del año pasado.

Brick no le siguió tomando importancia y continuo caminando por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase, las materias sencillas le aburrían, a él le gustaban los retos así que, la condición que le puso a su madre para inscribirse en ese instituto era que en su horario hubiera clases avanzadas. La Srta Keane acepto gustosa, después de todo ella sabía lo inteligente que era su hijo mayor, era sorprende la manera de cómo Brick sacaba buenas calificaciones y no estudiaba días antes como las personas normales, se sentía orgullosa cosa que siempre recalcaba cuando iba a los colegios a hablar con los profesores sobre el rendimiento de sus hijos.

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio de Química, y pudo notar que habían alrededor de 13 estudiantes de los cuales entre ellos pudo divisar a la líder de las PPG leyendo un libro en aquella mesa de trabajo donde estaba muchos tubos de ensaño, mechas y sustancias. El lugar estaba tranquilo, la mayoría estaban sentados leyendo libros, revisando sus teléfonos y conversando animadamente. El ambiente era diferente al de las otras clases.

— _Nerds_ —pensó el chico. Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras él, se sobresalto al ver a la con su bata de laboratorio y sonriéndole, se cacheteo mentalmente al olvidar ese detalle ¡Su madre era la nueva profesora de química! Genial, se sentía avergonzado de su propia madre adoptiva le diera clases.

—Hola hijo, ve siéntate—le susurro la mujer y el solo asintió y se sentó al lado al lado de Momoko, quien lo miro alzando una ceja

—Me siento aquí porque no hay más lugares, no te emociones.

— ¡JA! Ya quisieras—la chica entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Bueno chicos, soy la Señorita Keane y seré su nueva profesora de Química avanzada. Sé que su antiguo profesor tuvo que renunciar por problemas familiares, así que desde hoy les digo que no soy su profesor y mi manera de dar las clases serán diferentes. Pero no se preocupen, iré despacio para que se acostumbren a mi metodología de enseñ ya tienen equipos de trabajo formados ¿o me equivoco?

—Así es profesora, es mas…faltaron 2 alumnos el día de hoy

—Bueno, esos 2 faltantes de ahora en adelante en esta clase serán equipo. Nos formaremos en pareja, porque yo siempre digo que muchas manos arruinan el trabajo, así evitaremos bacalaos o estudiantes flojos que no quieran trabajar—Dijo sonriente a mujer, tomo una hoja que estaba en el escritorio, seguramente era la lista

—¿Cómo se formaran los grupos?—pregunto un alumno

—Yo formare las parejas, el compañero que les toque, con ese realizaran sus trabajos, ensayos y trabajaremos en los experimentos en clase ¿de acuerdo?—todos asintieron, Brick y Momoko se sobresaltaron cuando notaron como la mujer los miro de reojo y sonreía levemente… _oh oh—_ Momoko Utonium y Brick Him—Dijo sonriendo y siguió nombrando y formando las parejas

Brick suspiro, su madre lo había hecho a propósito y lo sabía, ella estaba envuelta en ese ridículo plan de hacer que él y sus hermanos hicieran las paces o que por lo menos se hicieran amigos de sus contrapartes. Pero ¡con un demonio! Eso no era tan fácil, después de todo hubo un tiempo donde peleaban hasta casi morir y se odiaban. No era sencillo llegar y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, ya de por si era extraño estar en la misma clase no se imaginaba hablar con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Bueno… ya nada puedo hacer, tocara trabajar contigo—Dijo Momoko colocándose unos lentes y la bata de laboratorio que estaba colgada en su silla. Brick no respondió e hizo lo mismo que la chica.

—Bueno, estas son las instrucciones para hacer el experimento. Pasare por cada mesa y veré su progreso. —Y con esas palabras todos en el salón comenzaron a hacer el experimento.

-o-o-o-o

—¡Bien! Hoy haremos retratos, fórmense en grupos de 2 para empezar a dibujar, solo tienen 30 minutos para dibujar a su compañero para darles tiempo a los demás de dibujar—dijo su profesor de pintura, a juzgar por su ropa, manera de expresarse y hablar Boomer dedujo que era gay.

El chico miro a su alrededor y noto como ya algunos habían conseguido equipo ¿con quién se metería? Escucho una sillas ponerse a su lado y se sorprendió de ver a su contraparte y a su sentarse frente a él— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja Boomer?—Dijo Miyako sonriéndole dulcemente sacándole un sonrojo al chico, ya que la palabra que había utilizado le acelero el corazón de sobremanera, la chica ni siquiera había notado las inocentes palabras de doble sentido que había dicho.

—Claro…porque no—susurro

—¡Genial! Entonces, dibújame tu a mi primero y luego yo ¿de acuerdo?—Boomer asintió mientras burbuja colocaba su blog de dibujo en sus piernas se paraba derecha y sonreía levemente. Boomer comenzó a hacer trazos suaves en la hoja de papel mirando a burbuja.

—Me sorprendió que regresaran

—No pensábamos hacerlo…pero mama, estaba muy triste en aquella casa por los recuerdos de nuestro padre, así que mis hermanos y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que lo haríamos por ella—explico.

—Se ve que quieres mucho a la Srta Keane

—Bueno…Ella nos dio otra oportunidad y creyó en nosotros cuando nadie más lo hizo.—susurro Boomer mirándola y seguía dibujando. Miyako, pudo notar un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de su contraparte.

—Yo en estos momentos, confió en ti y te daré una oportunidad—Boomer dejo de garabatear en el blog, y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo sorprendido y miro a Miyako quien le sonreía dulcemente.

Boomer desvió la mirada y oculto sus ojos en su flequillo avergonzado, se sentía feliz por haber escuchado a la chica, su corazón latía rápidamente y comenzaba a temer que su contraparte pudiera escucharlos.

—G-Gracias—susurro y continúo dibujando.

— ¡Oh my god!—Miyako y Boomer se sobresaltaron por el grito que había dado su profesor, quien estaba atrás de Boomer y que agarro su blog ¿Cuándo había llegado?—¡Señorito Him este retrato es exquisito!—Exclamo el profesor y Boomer se sonrojo por ser el centro de atención del salón.

—O-oiga puede regresarme mi…—las palabras de Boomer murieron en su boca cuando vio como su maestro se ponía en el medio de la clase y mostraba el retrato. Comenzaron las exclamaciones de sorpresa, en la hoja del Blog se podía ver un retrato de burbuja a lápiz, con trazos delicados y fuertes para el sombreado, la chica sonreía dulcemente dando un aire de ternura y frescura, Boomer había captada uno y cada uno de los detalles que hacían resaltar a la PPG.

— ¿E-esa soy yo?—susurro Miyako sorprendida y maravillada ¡era hermoso!.

—Tiene talento señorito Him, siga así—lo elogio el profesor entregándole su blog, pero le fue otra vez arrebatado pero por Miyako, la chica miraba el retrato maravillado a la par que tocaba su rostro.

— ¡Boomer!—el chico se sobresalto al ver como la chica le había gritado y lo miraba seria ¿se había molestado?— ¡Es hermoso! En verdad tienes muchísimo talento, demasiado diría yo—El se sonrojo por el elogio mientras la chica sonreía.

—Si quieres…puedes quedártelo—Dijo Boomer sonriéndole

— ¿¡Enserio!?—burbuja lo vio con estrellitas en los ojos

—Sí, de todas formas eres tú. Cuando quieres puedo hacerte otro—dijo divertido el rubio

— ¡oh gracias! ¡Me encanta!—Miyakolo abrazo y arranco la hoja del blog y la coloca en el suyo—Espera que se lo enseñe a las chicas, bueno, es hora de dibujarte—la rubia tomo su blog y su lápiz y empezó a dibujar a Boomer quien se reía divertido por las expresiones que había burbuja mientras dibujaba. Pudo detallar cada una de las facciones de las chicas, desde sus largas pestañas, hasta sus pómulos y cachetes sin ningún rastro de impurezas, se detuvo en los labios carnosos y sonrosados de la Power Puff, se sonrojo de sobremanera al darse cuenta de cómo la observaba

— ¡Contrólate Boomer! ¿Qué sucederá si ella nota que la miras así?—se regaño mentalmente el oji-azul

—¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja ¿quieres ir a la enfermería? —Miyakolo miraba preocupada.

— ¡E-estoy bien! Continua—dijo el chico y Miyako le regalo una sonrisa para seguir con su trabajo. Boomer creía que haber regresado a Saltadilla no había sido tan malo después de todo.

-o-o-o-o

¡Regresar a saltadilla fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho! Fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por los pensamientos de Butch mirando sorprendido a la chica frente a él quien también lo miraba sorprendido y molesta. Genial, que ella estuviera en esos momentos en aquel significaba que la vería muy seguido

— ¿Qué hace el aquí entrenador?—La chica lo señalo y el alzo una ceja

—Es el chico que te mencione Kaoru

— ¿¡Que!?

—Si, como ya te dije, quiero que le hagas la prueba. La nueva maestra me hablo muy bien de su papel en el futbol, así que quiero que sea nuestro nuevo jugador del equipo. Como tú eres la capitana del equipo de futbol femenino me gustaría que tú fueras su contrincante en la prueba… Pero sin usar sus súper poderes en el campus—Termino de decir el hombre de cabellera negra y de alta estatura, usaba ropa deportiva y un silbato en su cuello. Ellos se encontraban en la sala de maestros, la cual era inmensa y había muchos escritorios y documentos importantes apilados, cuando Butch había llegado, la súper poderosa ya estaba en el lugar y allí supo que nada de eso traería cosas buenas.

— ¿Ella será mi oponente en la prueba?—dijo Butch

—Sí, esta chica es mi mejor jugadora, y si lo que dice tu madre es cierto ¿Por qué no?

Butch mira a su contraparte quien estaba cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el seño. El solo le sonríe divertido y la Chica entrecierra mas los ojos, el sintió ganas de reír, le encantaba hacerla molestar. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, su contraparte estaba como quería, pequeña cintura, caderas un poco anchas, tenía poco pecho, pero podía vivir con ello y su trasero ¡uf! ¡Si sus nalgas parecían unas montañas! Eran redondas e inmensas, sí señor, iba a divertirse de lo lindo fastidiando a su contraparte.

Ambos jóvenes salieron junto a su entrenador al campo de futbol para empezar la prueba. Kaoru tomo el balón de futbol y fue hasta el centro de campo seguida de Butch, quien este de sinvergüenza aprovechaba con el "paisaje"

—Bien, vamos a jugar el que anote mas gols gana… ¿Qué estabas mirando descerebrado?—Cuando Kaoru se volteo noto que Butch le miraba el trasero, lo que la hizo enojar

—Solo veía que en mi ausencia te crecieron las nalgas Nena, ¿puedo tocarl…?—las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Kaoru le lanzo el balón en la cara y lo mano a volar por el campo.

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS NENA—le grita casi echando fuego por la boca, el entrenador hace sonar su silbato.

— ¡Butter, recuerda lo que dije!—Le grita el profesor desde las gradas, Kaoru bufa, debía calmarse o iban a castigarla, luego se encargaría de matar a Butch.

—Eso duele nena, deberías ser mas cariñosa—dijo Butch levantándose del suelo—Bueno cariño ¿Te parece si empezamos?—el chico hace girar la pelota en sus manos mientras sonríe divertido

—Cuando quieras degenerado—dijo retadoramente Kaoru.

Al cabo de una hora, ambos se habían acostado en el pasto del campo con las respiraciones agitadas, después de tanto correr y para decepción de Butch, la chica había anota 5 gols y el solo pudo anotar 3, algo que le hirió el orgullo. El peli-negro volteo a ver a Kaoruy le sonríe divertido.

—Eres buena nena—dijo divertido aun jadeando.

—Gracias...y ¡deja de llamarme nena!—Kaoru le había sonreído y luego lo miro molesta.

—Eres bueno chico, ¡bienvenido al equipo!—Dijo el entrenador extendiéndole la mano a Butch quien la acepto y se le puso de pie para recibir una camisa del equipo con el numero 3 en el.

Butch sonríe mientras mira la camisa, que consistía de un color amarrillo, con los números en azul y con las mangas azules así como una tira que iba en el cuello. Su hombro se va hacia adelante con el golpe de la chica en su hombro.

—Bienvenido al equipo descerebrado ¡más te vale que juegues bien durante los partidos o te asesinare! ¿¡Me entiendes!?—Kaoru lo señala con el dedo y con una mano en su cadera.

—Claro nena los llevare a la victoria ya veras

— ¡Deja de llamarme nena!

-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Brick espera! —Exclamo Momoko, corriendo para alcanzar a su contraparte tratando de no caerse, después de todo, no le dio tiempo de meter sus libros en su bolsa para poder alcanzar a brick

— ¿Qué quieres?—Brick la vio de reojo sin detenerse

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para hacer el taller—dijo Momoko

—No quiero reunirme contigo para hacer el taller—respondió fríamente y la chica solo frunció el seño molesta.

—Quieras o no tienes que hacerlo, no pienso hacerlo sola—le dijo molesta. Brick se detuvo y volteo a verla molesto, Momoko se sobresalto y trago grueso ante la mirada de Brick, su corazón se acelero y empezó a entrar en pánico, los ojos de Brick detonaban ira…y lo hacían recordar a _él_ … Ella apretó los libros en su pecho y dio un paso atrás aun mirándolo a los ojos, quería apartar la vista pero su cuerpo no respondía, comenzó a sentir sus piernas temblar.

—Escucha, no pienso reunirme contigo para hacer un estúpido taller

—P-pero…somos pareja de trabajos—susurro en un hilo de voz, Momoko sintió sus ojos arder y Brick bufo.

—Yo nunca dije que quería ser tu pareja en los estúpidos trabajos. Si quieres que haga ese maldito taller mandarme mi parte por correo o tráemelo escrito. No pienso reunirme contigo. Ahora déjame en paz—Brick se volteo y siguió caminando

—Oye ¿estás bien? —Brick escucho a una chica hablar y miro de reojo por el pasillo donde había dejado a Momoko. Se detuvo en seco y se volteo un poco confundido y sorprendido.

Los libros de Momoko estaban en el suelo, mientras ella estaba agachada con sus rodillas, sus manos estaban pegadas a la pared mientras temblaban considerablemente mientras respiraba agitadamente, lo daba a parecer como si tuviera dificultades para respirar.

— ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? —volvió a preguntar la chica que pasaba por allí quien se acerca un poco a la peli-roja

Momoko se levanto mientras se agarraba de la pared, sentía sus piernas temblar y que le dolía el pecho, sus respiración era agitada y unas lagrimas se estaba deslizando por sus mejillas, apretó los puños cuando a su mente llegaron unos ojos azules mirándola con furia y que le helaban la sangre. Odiaba eso, odiaba recordarlo, no culpaba a Brick de encontrarse en ese esto, si no a su mente le hacía malas jugadas. Miro como el suelo comenzaba a darles vueltas, iba a desmayarse si seguía en ese paso, recostó su hombro en la pared y cuando ya sus piernas no podían mantenerla se deslizo hasta caer sentada en el piso. Noto como alguien se agachaba a su altura, tomaba sus libros y los metía en su morral

—Yo la llevo a la enfermería—La peli-roja se sorprendió de escuchar eso, y miro al dueño de la voz sin poder creerlo.

Brick había tomado sus cosas y se guindo el bolso en su hombro, para luego pasar sus brazos por sus rodillas, por sus hombros y alzarla en brazos al estilo princesa y caminar por los pasillos para llevarla a la enfermería. Momoko vio sorprendida y luego agacha un poco la cabeza, llevo su manos a su pecho tratando de calmar el pánico y su respiración, por primera vez sentía mariposas en el estomago en sus ataques de pánico, pero ella dedujo que seguramente era un nuevo signo o síntoma de su estado, y no porque Brick la cargara en brazos hasta la enfermería, por los pasillos del instituto ante la mirada de estudiantes curiosos, después de todo, el había sido su enemigo… ¿o no?

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y agregar a favoritos. Ya pronto sabremos quien sera nuestro enemigo y que planes tiene. Tambien apareceran nuevos personajes.

Quiero decir, que este Fanfic esta un poco insìrado en "More Than Human" el fanfic escrito por SBJ, que por cierto todos los dias sin excepcion reviso si esta maravillosa escritora ah vuelto.

¡Gracias por leer! :D

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Mojo a la acción, empieza el plan

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Mojo a la acción. Empieza el plan.**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

— ¿Estas comiendo bien Momo?—pregunto la enfermera a la chica mientras le pasaba el estetoscopio por el pecho.

—Si—respondió la chica la enfermera le sonríe dulcemente y deja de examinarle los ruidos cardiacos, Momoko comienza a botonar su camisa

— ¿Qué paso cariño? Tenías mucho tiempo que no llegabas a tal punto de desmayarte por el pánico.

—Ahm…tuve una pequeña discusión con un compañero…y…cuando me miro con esos ojos furiosos... me acorde de esa persona y de cómo me miro ese día _—_ susurro Momoko mirando como sus manos estaban siendo agarradas por las de la enfermera.

— ¿El que te trajo no?

—Si

—Bueno, al parecer se preocupo, lo note en sus ojos. Me gustaría que tengas más cuidado y te controles ¿de acuerdo? Si llegas a desmayarte y golpearte la cabeza será peligroso, a pesar de que eres unas súper poderosa debes cuidarte ¿está bien? ¡ Ya puedes pasar!—Grito la enfermera y la puerta se abrió, donde Brick entro rascándose la nuca, aun con el bolso de Momoko en sus hombros y el suyo en el otro hombro—Gracias por traerla, tengan por ser buenos niños—dijo un poco divertida la mujer de cabello rubio entregándoles una chupeta a cada uno.

—Gracias señorita Sara—Momoko se bajo de la camilla, sonriéndole a la mujer.

—De nada Momo y tu para la próxima trátala bien ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo—susurro el chico y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

Brick se detuvo al lado de la puerta esperando a que la chica saliera, Momoko cerró la puerta de la enfermería y tomo el bolso que el peli-rojo le extendía sin mirarlo y sin hacer contacto visual. El chico se rasco la nuca y carraspeo, se sentía un poco culpable.

—sobre a lo del taller…

—No es necesario, lo hare yo sola. En cuanto a lo que acaba de pasar olvídalo—dijo secamente la chica volteándose para empezar a caminar pero Brick tomo su brazo.

— ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? ¡Casi te da un ataque al corazón y te desmayas en pleno pasillo!—dijo un poco molesto.

—Solo olvídalo ¿quieres?—Trato de zafarse del agarre.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? —pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

— ¿Por qué tengo que mirarte?

—Desde que llegue a este lugar no me miras a los ojos, es más, no miras a ningún chico a los ojos ¿crees que no lo he notado?—Vio como la chica se tensaba y abría los ojos sorprendida esta vez se soltó de su agarre violentamente— ¿Qué te pasa?—Algo le pasaba esa chica, Brick estaba seguro.

—Eso no es tu problema—le dijo molesta esta vez mirándolo y se fue caminando rápidamente hasta perderse entre los alumnos.

Brick, suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. El se sintió un poco preocupado y culpable al ver el estado de la chica después de esa pequeña discusión que tuvo con ella. Comenzó a pensar en la conversación de la chica con la enfermera, el logro escuchar todo debido a su oído agudo, después de todo tenía súper poderes.

/Flash Black/

— _¿Qué paso cariño? Tenías mucho tiempo que no llegabas a tal punto de desmayarte por el pánico._

— _Ahm…tuve una pequeña discusión con un compañero…y…cuando me miro con esos ojos furiosos... me acorde de esa persona y de cómo me miro ese día—_

/fin flash Black/

Brick junto sus cejas en una mueca pensativo ¿esa persona? ¿Qué le habían hecho a esa chica ¿para ponerse así? la campana que avisaba el almuerzo le saco de sus pensamientos, diviso como los pasillos se llenaban mas de estudiantes y él seguía mirando el pasillo por donde se había ido Momoko. A pesar de que no quería involucrarse con esa chica, él quería averiguar que le pasaba, porque muy en el fondo tenia curiosidad y en cierta parte estaba preocupado.

-o-o-o-

—Entonces… ¿esto lo hiciste tu?—Pregunto Mitch mirando el retrato de Miyako aun sorprendido

—Si—respondió Boomer.

—Vaya…eres increíble Boomer. Hasta parece una fotografía—Elogio Robín mirando fascinada el dibujo.

— ¿Verdad que tiene talento?—dijo burbuja tomando un poco de su merengada.

Boomer estaba un poco sonrojado por los elogios y de estar en aquella situación. Después de haber salido de la clase de arte y pintura, Miyako le había arrastrado hasta el comedor mientras le tomaba la mano, diciéndole que ese día almorzaría con sus amigos y le presentaría sus dos mejores amigos. El se negó pero la chica tenía un poder de convencimiento y manipulación increíble, una simple mirada de cachorro y una voz dulce fue lo que lo trajo a estar sentado en aquella mesa junto a la súper poderosa y sus amigos. Sus hermanas no habían llegado y sus hermanos tampoco los había visto.

—El año pasado jugamos contra ellos, íbamos 3 a 3. Y cuando ya faltaban 30 segundos para acabar el partido ¡logramos anotar un gol!—Todos voltearon a ver a Kaoru quien sorpresivamente venía hablando animadamente con Butch, quienes traían sus bandejas de almuerzo.

— ¿Crees que este año ganaran de nuevo?—Pregunto Butch, caminando junto a Kaoru

— ¡Por supuesto! Ellos seguramente se volvieron muy buenos, pero nosotros nos volvimos los mejores—La chica sonríe y mira como sus dos mejores amigos, Boomer y Miyako los miraban— ¿Qué?

—Estas junto a Butch—susurro Miyako

—Y tu estas junto a Kaoru—susurro Boomer mirando a Butch. Ambos se miran por un momento y luego alzan una ceja.

—Estoy con el solo para hablarle de los equipos nada más.

—Sí, y yo estoy con ella para que me instruya... ¿Además que haces tú con la rubia? —Butch alzo una ceja mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de Robin mientras Kaoru se sentaba al lado de Mitch.

—¡WOAH! ¿Y esto?—Dijo Kaoru quitándole la hoja a Mitch

—Lo hizo Boomer—explico Robín sonriente

—Vaya, y pensar que ni una casita me sale bien—dice Kaoru masticando la comida que tenía en la boca

— ¿eh? ¿Qué hacen Boomer y Butch en la mesa? —todos voltearon a ver a Momoko quien los miraba sorprendido

— ¡Pero si es la rosadita sexy!—exclamo Butch. Mirándola divertido, se quejo de dolor cuando sintió la patada de Kaoru en su pantorrilla—No te pongas celosa tú también eres mi nena sexy

—¡Voy a matarte!—Butter se levanto de la mesa golpeándola con sus manos.

—Butter, estamos en el comedor. Cálmate—dijo Miyako sonriendo nerviosa, ya que algunos voltearon a verlos

—shmp—chasqueo la lengua.

La peli-roja se sentó al lado de Butch, claro que un poco alejada, comenzó a comer su almuerzo y también elogio a Boomer por el dibujo, quien ya estaba muy rojo y apenado. Todo hablaban animadamente en la mesa, mientras que Momoko se encontraba pensativa por lo ocurrido en el pasillo y de cómo Brick la había llevado a la enfermería. La chica sube la mirada y mira todos confundidos, después de todos, se habían callado de repente y miraban en un punto en específico detrás de ella.

—Hola hermano—dijo Butch terminando de tragar.

Momoko, escucho la silla arrimarse y como alguien ponían su bandeja en la mesa, era Brick, quien le dio una mirada a todos y se le quedo viendo fijamente a Boomer y Butch.

— ¿Conviviendo con las ppg?—pregunto tomando una papa frita y comerla.

—Bueno...—susurro Boomer bajando un poco la mirada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo convivir con esta? —Señalo aKaoru—Yo solo me senté aquí por la ardiente y sensual Momoko—Butch recostó su cabeza en su mano mientras le sonreía a la peli-roja y alzaba las cejas. Recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Kaoru

— ¿¡Como que esta!? Y ¡aléjate de mi hermana pervertido estúpido!—le grito la peli-negra, cuando esta iba a darle otro golpe. Un celular comenzó a sonar y Momoko comenzó a buscar en su morral el aparato. Parecía el estuche de polvo compacto, era de un color rojo. Cuando la chica lo abrió dio clic en un botón amarillo que estaba dentro del estuche, pudo verse una imagen en el monitor que hacia simulación de un espejo. Se podía ver al alcalde en su oficina junto a la Srta Bellum.

— ¿Qué pasa alcalde?—Dijo Momoko. La peli-negra y la oji-azul prestaron atención mientras miraban seriamente a su hermana.

— ¡Chicas, Mojo jojo está atacando la ciudad con un robot gigante!—grito el ancianito de baja estatura de gorro

— ¿Ese mono aun usa robots?

—Viejo, este mono esta desactualizado—dijo Butch comiendo de su hamburguesa.

—Enseguida vamos alcalde. Es hora de irnos niñas—Momoko se levanta de su silla junto a sus hermanas

Todos observan como las tres chicas salen corriendo del comedor dejando a todos en silencio en la mesa.

—Y bueno…creo que es hora de que vaya a mis clases de violín—dijo Robín levantándose de la mesa.

—Adiós…—susurro Boomer, ante la atenta mirada de Brick.

—Oye Butch ¿entonces eres parte del equipo de Futbol?—Pregunto Mitch volteándolo a ver.

—Así es, y quiero postularme para capitán.

— ¡Bueno, pues te doy mi apoyo hombre! Nuestro capitán es del asco, es mas ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la siguiente clase y vamos a practicar—Exclamo Mitch riéndose para darle un golpe en la espalda.

— ¡Compadre tu y yo empezaremos una hermosa amistad!—respondió Butch divertido chocando su puño con Mitch.

Mientras que Mitch y Butch hablaban animadamente de cómo era el equipo, Brick tomo su bandeja y se sentó al lado de Boomer. Quien lo miraba mientras comía, el no dijo nada y solo se encogió de hombros en el asintió.

—Tranquilo Boomer, no voy a regañarte ni prohibirte verte con las ppg…y menos con Miyako ya que ahora están en las misma clase de arte y pintura—el rubio se atraganta con el vaso y comienza a toser

— ¿Cómo sabes q…?—susurro el rubio sorprendido

—Tú y ella son contrapartes, fuimos creados a base de su ADN ¿recuerdas?, es lógico que tengan gustos por las mismas cosas, además, en esta escuela los profesores tienen órdenes de que tenemos que convivir con ellas por la paz, y ni pensar de mama, prácticamente que las invita a vivir en la casa para que estemos más cerca de ellas.

—Ya veo...—Boomer tomo un poco de su jugo y vio de reojo a Brick— ¿paso algo entre tú y la rosadita?—Brick dejo de masticar y lo vio, después suspiro mientras seguía comiendo.

—La lleve a la enfermería—dijo

— ¿Por qué?

—Tuve una pequeña discusión con ella por un taller que debemos de hacer para química. Y tuvo un ataque de pánico en pleno pasillo, casi se desmaya—dijo mirando a Boomer quien alzo la ceja-

— ¿Ataque de pánico?

—Sí, ni yo lo entiendo. Es raro Boomer—Brick se recostó en su silla y miro su bandeja ya vacía.

— ¿Qué es raro? ¿El ataque de pánico o que la hayas llevado a la enfermería?—Brick se sonrojo levemente avergonzado.

—Ambas, la lleve a la enfermería porque me entro culpa. Sentí que entro en ese estado por como la trate..o la mire…—Boomer lo veía confundido y se mantenía callado para escuchar a Brick—Desde que llegamos, eh notado como ella no mira a los chicos a los ojos, y cuando tiene contacto visual con alguien comienza a temblar y sus ojos reflejan miedo. ¿Recuerdas esas clases de Psicología que vimos en la escuela pasada?—Brick lo miro.

—Tal vez le haya pasado algo, recuerda que en esas clases explicaron que los ataques de pánico pueden suceder por sucesos traumáticos o puedes ser hereditario—Dijo Boomer

—Exacto. Algo pasado y tengo que averiguarlo—Brick agarro el jugo de Boomer y comenzó a tomar de el.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés?—el rubio ladeo la cabeza, él sabía que su hermano Brick era desinteresado con muchas cosas, y él no estaba de acuerdo con llevarse bien con las ppg

—No lo sé…solo ciento necesidad de hacerlo—susurro terminándose el jugo

-o-o-o-o

— ¡KYAAAAAA!—se escucho el grito de burbuja por todo el lugar, ella estaba atrapada entre las manos robóticas del invento de mojo, la abrazaban por el abdomen al igual que sus brazos los cuales estaban aprisionados, eran una espacie de pinzas. Mojo estaba en la caja de controles, siendo tapado por un vidrio irrompible de color rojo.

— ¡Miyako!—Gritaron Momoko y Kaoru, quienes estaban saliendo de los escombros de un edificio.

— ¡MUAJAJAJA! ¡Destruiré a su querida hermanita y luego vendrán ustedes súper tontas!—exclamo mojo atreves de un parlante que salía del robot

—¡AH!—volvió a gritar Miyako al ser apretada por la pinza robótica.

—Kaoru, ya sabes que hacer—Le dijo seriamente Momoko y la peli-negra voló rápidamente hacia el robo y le dio múltiples y repetidas patadas a la pinza robótica, la cual esta se desprendió totalmente del robot, Miayko aprovecho y salió volando antes de que cayera la pinza al suelo. Ella vuelve y abraza a la peli-negra y esta solo da palmaditas en su cabeza y rueda un poco los ojos.

— ¡MI ROBOT—lloriqueo el mono verde y un destello rosa choco contra el vidrio de su caja de controles, para tomarlo por la camisa de su traje y alzarlo.

—Espero hayas aprendido la lesión mojo—le dijo la peli-roja entrecerrando los ojos

— ¡Si, si mojo lo siente mucho niñas!—Exclamo el mono sonriendo nerviosamente—Pero…no subestimen a mojo!

De un movimiento rápido, el villano había sacado una jeringa con un liquido de color verde, y lo inyecto en el brazo de Momoko, la chica lo soltó mientras gritaba de dolor y agarraba la jeringa para luego quitarle de su brazo miro detalladamente el liquido verde y luego la lanzo en el suelo, la chica volvió a ver su brazo, el cual estaba un poco entumecido, cayó de rodillas sintiendo el mundo darle vueltas ¿era una especie de droga? El mono aprovecho esto y se arrastro hasta un botón grande de color rojo presionándolo en el acto. Era el botón de autodestrucción.

— ¡Mono estúpido que me inyectaste!—le grito Momoko tratando de levantarse pero el Robot comenzó a moverse y temblar violentamente.

— ¡Hasta lueguito! Del sombrero de mojo salió una especie de elices, y un manubrio. De su mano derecho disparo al techo de robot haciendo un agujero y salió volando por este dejando a Momoko en el robot toda mareada y tumbada en el suelo.

— ¡Momo!—La peli-roja escucho los gritos de sus hermanas acercándose y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo del robot, dedujo que mojo había activado el botón de autodestrucción.

— ¡Momoko! ¿Estás bien?—pregunto una burbuja preocupada mientras corría hacia ella con dificultad por los movimientos violentos del robot

—Hay que salir de aquí... el robot se autodestruirá. —susurro la chica mirando el suelo dejándose hacer.

— ¡Tenemos que salir, cagando leches de aquí Miyako!—Exclamó la peli-negra preocupada, Ella y Miyako pasaron los brazos de la peli-roja a sus hombros. Kaoru lo hacía con el brazo izquierdo y Miyako con el derecho. Luego salieron volando a toda velocidad. A los segundos el robot exploto y las piezas destruidas cayeron al suelo junto a varios escombros de edificios.

Las chicas dejaron a la peli-roja en la acera, mientras esta se agarraba la cabeza y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué paso haya dentro Momoko?—pregunto Kaoru de pie mirándola.

—Mojo me inyecto algo en el brazo…lo siento fui descuidada—susurro la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas

— ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!—exclamo la oji-azul, quien estaba agachada a su altura y tenía una mano en su frente.

—Tenemos que llevarte con el profesor, vamos Miyako—Kaoru cargo a Momoko de las rodillas y hombros, al estilo princesa y salió volando a toda velocidad seguida de Miyako a su casa.

O-o-o-o-

Mojo, llego al interior de bosque y camino hasta llegar a una cabaña abandonada, con sus vidrios rotos y algunos lugares donde la madera estaba podrida de un color negro y verdoso. Abrió la puerta escuchando el rechinido de la misma dándole un sonido tétrico al ambiente. En el interior habían dos sombras ocultas bajo la oscuridad de la cabaña, no pegaba mucho la luz del sol por los arboles y porque habían lugares en esa casa donde no llegaba la luz del sol.

Una de las sombras estaba sentada mientras que la otra estaba de pie, con la espalda recta junto a él. Mojo trago grueso y se acerco lentamente.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo salió?—pregunto la sombra que estaba sentada

—Pues, digamos que bien. Aunque solo pude inyectar la sustancia a la powerpuff rosa—dijo entrelazando sus dedos de manera nerviosa

— ¿Solo a una?—gruño la sombra.

—Si señor… ¡pero puedo planear algo mejor e inyectar a las otras dos!—Exclamo nervioso.

—Eres un incompetente…ya no me sirves. Quítalo de mi vista y desaste de el—la sombra hizo un gesto de la mano y la otra sombra hizo una reverencia y camino hacia mojo. El mono retrocedió y pude ver que esa persona era un chico alto de cabello rubio, con mechones rojos y ojos azules. Llevaba un blue jeans, camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra, en su ceja había pircing al igual que 3 en su oreja derecha. A simple vista era muy apuesto y su mirada era seria, y al ver a mojo asustado sonríe divertido con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—No…no señor, espere ¡deme otra oportunidad! ¡NO!—luego solo se escucho un grito desgarrador donde las aves salieron volando asustadas de los arboles cercanos.

o-o-o-o

—Tienes 40º —dijo el profesor Utonium mirando el termómetro. Suspiro y se levanto de la cama de la peli-roja quien estaba acostada con la sabana hasta su pecho y un pañuelo húmedo en su frente— Iré por una pastilla para el malestar y la fiebre ya vuelvo.

—Lo siento chicas—Susurro Momoko para luego suspirar. Se sentía muy enferma.

—Tranquila Momo. El profesor averiguara que te inyecto mojo—Miyako tomo su mano y sonríe para tranquilizarla.

—Ese mono idiota, juro que cuando lo vea practicare boxeo con el —dijo la peli-negra cruzada de brazos mientras fruncía el seño sumamente molesta. Si alguien se metía con sus hermanas, pobre de esa persona, porque sufriría la furia de Kaoru .

—Gracias Miyako, kaoru…Creo que deberían volver a la escuela—dijo sonriéndoles aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

— ¡Cierto! Hoy tengo entrenamiento. Nos vemos más tarde Momoko—Dijo Kaoru saliendo por la ventana.

—Adiós Momo—se despidió Miyako siguiendo a Kaoru

La chica al quedarse sola extendió su brazo y lo miro detenidamente. El líquido verdoso que había entrado a su torrente sanguíneo había sido de una sensación quemante, sentía como pasaba por todo su cuerpo y le quemaba el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cuarto darle vueltas y suspiro, odiaba estar enferma, no le gustaba esas sensaciones de su cuerpo. Todos decían que ellas no se enfermaban por ser súper heroínas, pero si, ellas pasaron por múltiples enfermedades en su niñez y ahorita en la adolescencia una que otras veces tenían síndromes febriles, congestiones nasales entre otras. A diferencia de Miyako que era asmática desde que fue creada.

Escucho los pasos de su creador entra a su habitación y quitarle el pañuelo de la cabeza con sumo cuidado, los dedos de su padre/creador estaban un poco fríos, seguramente por haber pasados horas en el laboratorio bajo el aire acondicionado. Ella abrió los ojos y miro al profesor ponerle nuevamente el pañuelo húmedo mientras le sonreía.

—Lamento causarle problemas profesor…—susurro la peli-roja mordiendo su labio inferior y derramando una lagrima. Cuando ella estaba enferma, el profesor siempre estaba allí para ella, y el estuvo en esos momentos difíciles donde las pesadillas, la hacían gritar en las noches y no la dejaban dormir.

—Tú no me causas problemas Momoko—dijo dulcemente el hombro mientras limpia la lagrima de la chica y le daba un peso en la nariz haciéndola reír— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Más tarde cocinare una sopa para que cenes—el profesor camina a la puerta y la peli-roja solo asiente y cierra sus ojos. El hombre luego la mira triste y baja la cabeza, pero luego vuelve a sonreír sabiendo que Momoko estaría bien, después de todo el la había creado y criado como su propia hija y sabía perfectamente que ella era muy fuerte ante cualquier situación.

-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —Pregunto la sombra mirando al chico frente él, que lo miraba serio.

—Sí señor, ya me hice cargo de él.

—Perfecto, el plan va justo como lo planeado. Hemos destruido a nuestra Momoko Utonium, la líder de esas molestas PPG. Creo que destruirla desde su mente y hacerla más vulnerable fue una gran idea. Y pensar que esa manera, sus hermanas también se verían afectadas.

—Solo quería hacerla sufrir un poco señor, además de divertirme—el chico sonríe maliciosamente y la sombra frente a él comienza a carcajearse.

—Crearte fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Tu si eres lo que había estado pensado, no esos odiosos de los Rowdy Boys. A pesar de las veces que pelearon con esas engreídas no las derrotaron. Pero tú, destruiste de una manera tan exquisita a una de esas niñas.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora señor?.

—Esperar muchacho, la sustancia hará efecto en solos 3 días luego podremos actuar, ¡para después derrotar a esas odiosas Powerpuff y destruir a esos niñatos malagradecidos de los Rowdy ruff!—Exclamo para luego lanzarse a reír y salir de entre las sombras, mostrando a Him, pero esta vez, su cuerpo era más musculoso y su voz más gruesa. El chico de ojos violetas sonríe divertido y saca una fotografía de su bolsillo donde se ve a él y a Momoko abrazados sonriéndole a la cámara, el rubio de reflejos rojos solo sonríe aun más y entrecierra los ojos.

— _Pronto nos veremos…mi querida Momo_ —pensó divertido.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ya porfin empezo el plan malvado de nuestro villano, dentro de poco sabremos el porque de los ataques de panico de nuestra querido Blossom.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no hay mas feliz para un escritor saber que su historia es aceptada positivamente.

:) enserio gracias T-T

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Visitas, corazones que lloran

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Visitas y un corazón que llora**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

— ¿Qué tal estuve nena? ¿Te enamoraste de mi?— pregunto Butch parándose frente a Kaoru, y se agachaba un poco para mirarla, la chica después de todo se amarraba las trenzas de los zapatos sentada en el césped. Ella solo lo vio divertida y de un rápido movimiento con su pierna lo tumbo al suelo, donde Butch cayó en su propio brazo.

—Ya quisieras —Kaoru se levanto y camino rumbo al campo. La práctica del equipo masculino había terminado, ahora le tocaba al femenino.

—Tu como que eres masoquista—Escucho a Mitch tomando la mano del chico para levantarse.

—Está en mi sangre hacerla molestar—dijo divertido, subiéndose la camisa para limpiar el sudor de su frente, dejando a la vista su trabajado y tonificado abdomen.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te gusta?—Mitch alzo una ceja y camino junto a Butch a la banca.

—Hermano, ya hablamos de esto ¿Cómo va a gustarme Kaoru ? ¿Estás enfermo?—Butch agarro una botella de agua y se la llevo a la boca para empezar a tomar del vital liquido.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ella es linda y esta _buena_ —Mitch se sentó y el agua de la botella se ha hecho cara para refrescarse.

— ¿Dime que tiene de lindo eso?—Butch señalo al campo donde Kaoru corría con la pelota a la portería. Butch comenzó a mirar el juego o mejor dicho comenzó a seguir a su contraparte por el campo, el no podía negar que tenia buen cuerpo pero ¿linda?

—Escucha Butch, Kaoru es linda a su manera. Solo mírala más de cerca, ella no es como las otras chicas. Vamos a las duchas, estoy todo sudoroso—Dijo Mitch tomando una toalla para comenzar a alejarse a las duchas.

Butch, mientras, dejo de mirar a Kaoru y se tomo toda el agua de un solo golpe porque de repente sintió la garganta seca. Y con las palabras de Mitch en la mente corrió hasta alcanzar al castaño e ir hasta las duchas

-o-o-o-o

— ¿Exhibición de arte? —Boomer parpadeo confundido mirando a Miyako, quien le sonreía divertida. Ambos rubios iban caminando por el pasillo hacia sus casilleros, había terminando su clase de Ingles.

—Sí, será mañana en la tarde. Muchos artistas exhiben sus obras en el museo de saltadilla, y hasta podremos ver copias de las pinturas más famosas. Asistí el año pasado y me gusto mucho. Solo que fui sola, a mis hermanas no les llama mucho la atención el arte—Dijo Miyako

—Ire—susurro.

— ¿¡Enserio!?—exclamo la rubia, Boomer asintió y después la chica se lanzo sobre el dándole un abrazo sorprendiendo al rubio quien solo abrió sus brazos y la agarro de la cintura como apto reflejo.

—Entonces mañana después de clases iremos a la exhibición de arte ¿te parece Boomer?—

—S-Si—susurro nervioso, Boomer mira como Miyako sonríe y el solo se contagia de la sonrisa de la chica.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Momoko, sirve un poco de jugo en su vaso por 3era vez y se lo lleva a la boca para tomárselo rápidamente. Tenía mucha sed y el calor que sentía era insoportable. Volvió a llenar el vaso y así como hizo las otras veces se lo tomo de un solo trago. Guardo el jugo y saco la gaberita de hacer hielo del congelador pero estos aun eran agua, ella frunció el seño y luego, con su aliento congelante volvió hielo los cubos, los hechos en un vaso, guardo el resto y salió de la cocina a la sala, se tumbo en el sillón para ver la televisión.

Metió el hielo a su boca y comenzó a morderlo, en momentos como ese es cuando más deseaba un helado grande de chocolate. Sintió su teléfono celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pijama, lo saco y deslizando su dedo en la pantalla reviso el mensaje, era de Robín preguntándole como seguía de su fiebre, ella respondió rápidamente y siguió mirando la televisión. Momoko escucho el timbre de su casa, dejo el control remoto en el sillón y metió sus pies en las pantuflas de conejo para caminar a la puerta principal. Al abrir la puerta completamente se congelo en el acto y se quedaba boquiabierta.

Brick mira a la chica desde su desordenado cabello, su pijama rosa, de shorts y camisa botonada, y se detiene en las pantuflas de conejo. El parpadea y luego aguanta la risa pero hace una mueca de querer reírse.

— ¿Q-que haces aquí? —Susurro Momoko mirándolo confundida aun sorprendida y aturdida por la visita inesperada en su casa.

—Bueno… —Brick carraspeo para tragarse su risa—Quiero que me disculpes por lo de esta mañana—El chico comenzó a rasca su nuca apenado desviando un poco la mirada.

Momoko lo miro sorprendida, luego miro sus manos y se hace a un lado de la puerta

— ¿Quieres pasar? Así podremos hablar mejor sobre lo del taller—Brick asintió y entro a la casa, la chica cerro tras ella y camino hacia la sala, Brick la siguió y se sentó en el sillón.

—Bonita pijama—Momoko se sobresalto por lo que había dicho su contraparte y luego se miro el cuerpo para después sonrojarse violentamente.

— ¡Espérame aquí!—La chica salió corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar ropa un poco más decente.

Brick miro la casa detalladamente, era muy bonita y espaciosa al igual que la suya. El televisor estaba encendido y estaban pasando las noticias, se podía ver claramente como las chicas peleaban con el robot gigante, y después pasaban una escena donde la rubia y la peli-negra salían del robot cargando a Momoko quien se veía como cansada.

—Disculpa, no me acordaba que estaba en pijama—susurro Momoko sentándose junto a el, pero a una distancia considerable, llevaba un short rojo, una camisa de tirantes negra y unas zapatillas de color negras.

— ¿Qué te sucedió durante la pelea con mojo?— Brick seguía viendo la televisión y Momoko también la miro dándose cuenta que estaban pasando lo sucedido.

—Mojo me inyecto algo en el brazo, pero ya el profesor está trabajando en descubrir que me hizo. Por los momentos solo sufrí de fiebre, aunque ya me siento mejor. Por eso no volví al instituto—Explico la chica parándose del sillón— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Jugo, refresco?

—Solo agua…por favor—susurro pero aun así la chica lo escucho. El chico saco una laptop de su morral y lo puso en la mesita que estaba frente a él, entre el medio del televisor y el sillón, se sentí en la alfombra para estar más cómodo .Cuando la chica llego con el vaso de agua lo vio confundido.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto confundida.

— ¿Qué crees? Vine para que empecemos a hacer el taller… o ¿pensabas que solo venia a verte en pijama?—dijo divertido recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.

—Idiota… —susurro Momoko y luego sonríe para sentarse junto a Brick en la alfombra justo a su lado.

—Bien creo que debemos empezar con buscar el tema, la Srta Keane dijo que podíamos tomar de entre os 10 que ella dio—dijo sacando su cuaderno del morral y volteo a ver a Momoko, quien lo veía sonriente— ¿Qué?—alzo una ceja confundido

—Es raro.

— ¿Qué es raro?

—Que tu, Brick Him, líder de los Rowdy Ruff estés en mi sala haciendo un taller conmigo, si hace unos años atrás no podíamos ni vernos—dijo sonriente, Brick solo sonríe divertido

—Tienes razón, no podía ni acercarme a ti…después de todos tenias piojos—recibió otro golpe en el hombro

— ¡Que no tenia piojos! Sigues siendo un inmaduro…—inflo sus cachetes.

—Tranquila rosadita no le diré tu secreto a nadie—recibió un almohazado en la cara, y él ni corto ni perezoso, tomo otro cojín del sillón y golpeo a la chica en la cabeza, dando comienzo a una guerra de almohadas. Momoko y Brick reían divertidos mientras se golpeaban entre sí, hasta que la peli-roja, exhausta, pidió que pararan para comenzar a hacer el taller.

Eligieron el tema y juntos comenzaron a responder las preguntas, Brick buscaba información en la laptop mientras que Momoko escribía en una hoja. Mientras trabajaban comieron galletas y tomaron leche, no hablaron de otro tema que fuera su taller. Llego un momento a donde Brick volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que la chica lo había visto a los ojos en varias ocasiones sin entrar en pánico.

—Momoko ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo Brick dejando de teclear para ver a la chica.

— ¿Sí?¿ Qué pasa?—pregunto la chica dejando de escribir y mirando a Brick a los ojos.

—Me estas mirando a los ojos—susurro. Y Momoko parpadeo para después captar lo que el chico había dicho. Ella solo bajo la mirada y miro hacia el otro lado. Era cierto, ella había visto a Brick a los ojos y no sintió pánico— ¿Por qué no miras a los chicos a los ojos?—la peli-roja apretó los puños partiendo en dos el lápiz que estaba en su mano, Brick la miraba tensarse y de cómo una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla el solo se sobresalto.

—agh, espera, no…no llores—dijo sin saber qué hacer, se rasca la nuca y con la manga de su sudadera limpia sus lagrimas. Momoko se deja hacer y luego lo mira sorprendida—Solo no llores…. —dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

La chica lo miraba a los ojos sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir rápidamente, pero esta vez no se sentía como si fuera a tener un paro cardiaco, si no que se sentía nerviosa. Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó una batalla en su mente sobre decirle o no a Brick el porqué de su actuar en cuanto mirar a los chicos.

—Yo…aun no estoy lista para decírtelo—susurro bajando la cabeza, recibió un golpe en la frente— ¡Auch!—llevo su mano a la parte afectada donde Brick le sonríe divertido con la mano alzada, le había pegado con su dedo índice.

—Tonta, si no quieres decirme está bien. Cuando te sientas lista o quieras contarme puedes hacerlo—Momoko le sonríe y luego escucha como la puerta se abre, dejando entrar aMiyako , Boomer y Robin quienes venían riendo. Los tres pararon en seco al ver a Brick y momoko sentados en la alfombra con lápices, papeles y una laptop

— ¿Brick?—dijo Boomer mirándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo—Burbuja lo miro apenada y Momoko negó rápidamente con la cabeza

—No, Solo vine a hacer un taller que nos asignaron en química avanzada. Momoko es mi compañera de trabajo, así que como me entere que estaba enferma vine a visitarla para que empezáramos lo más pronto posible—respondió Brick guardando su laptop en el morral.

—Ya veo—susurro Miyako mirando a su hermana quien estaba sonrojada y se mantenía callada con la cabeza un poco agacha. ¿Su hermana no entro en ataque de pánico estando sola con Brick? ¡Esa era una buena señal! Después tenía que hablar con ella.

—bueno, yo me voy—se levanto de la alfombra colgando su bolso en sus hombros y Momoko lo siguió a la puerta—¿vienes?—le pregunto a Boomer

—Ah..No, me quedare con Miyako y Robin…vamos a ver una película y ordenar pizza… ¿puedes decirle a mama que no llegare a cenar?—Dijo Boomer viendo a su hermano quien solo le acaricia la cabeza afirmándole con un simple gesto que le diría, el chico sale por la puerta seguido de Momoko, cuando salen esta la cierra.

—Eso fue raro—Susurro Robín mirando la puerta por donde salieron ambos peli-rojos

—Si…—susurraron Boomer y Miyako al mismo tiempo.

Brick camino hasta la acera y volteo a ver a Momoko quien tenía las manos en su espalda y lo miraba.

— ¿Nos reunimos mañana para terminar el taller?

—Claro pero... ¿aquí, en tu casa o en la biblioteca?

—No creo que quieras hacer el taller en mi casa con Butch invadiendo tu espacio personal. rosadita—dijo divertido el peli-rojo y Momoko solo hizo una mueca de asco y después sonríe. Era la primera vez, desde hace meses y desde que sucedió _eso,_ ella no sonreía junto a un chico, pero esta vez Brick la hacía reír y sus labios inconscientemente se curveaban.

—Vendré a tu casa, adiós—Comenzó a caminar y Momoko ladeo la cabeza.

—Brick...—el chico se detuvo ante el llamado

— ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué no vuelas?—pregunto

—Me gusta caminar—respondió encogiéndose de hombros para después hacer una seña con la mano y seguir caminando—Adiós

— ¡Hasta mañana!—le grito Momoko y luego miraba la espalda del chico y de cómo metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella recordó lo que su contraparte le había dicho unos minutos atrás y suspiro levemente ¿Por qué con Brick había sido diferente? Se sintió un poco aliviada y sonríe para sí misma sintiéndose orgullosa de ella, estaba avanzando. Entro a la casa con el único pensamiento de ver la película junto a su hermana, su amiga y Boomer.

Miayko, sirvió en una taza un poco de frituras, jugo y les dio a Boomer y Robin. Ella aun no podía creer que su contraparte, un Rowdy y su ex enemigo, el chico con quien luchaba hasta desfallecer, estuviera en su casa. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue encontrar a su hermana Momokojunto al Brick, en la sala de su casa y ¡completamente solos!, y confundía mas a Miyako, ¿Su hermana no había tenido un ataque de pánico en algún momento durante la estadía de Brick en casa? Debía de preguntarle, pero ya sería más tarde cuando Robin y Boomer se hubieran ido.

— ¡Ya llegue!—Exclamo Kaoru cerrando la puerta— ¿Qué hacen? ¡AH!¿¡Que hace este aquí!? —Grito y luego señalo a Boomer quien estaba sentado en la alfombra comiendo frituras.

— ¿Este?—dijo Boomer indignado.

—Yo lo invite—dijo sonriente Bubbles.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿¡Cómo puedes traer a un Rowdy a esta casa!?—Exclamo.

—Calma Kaoru, el solo vino a ver una película—Dijo Momoko saliendo de la cocina con unos vasos de jugo en una bandeja, dándole uno al rubio, quien le agradeció.

—Si, además, Brick también estuvo aquí en la casa haciendo un taller con Bloss, y no había nadie—La peli-roja se sobresalto al escuchar a la rubia.

—…Espera… ¿Brick y Momoko estuvieron solos en la casa?—La pelinegra volteo a ver a su hermana mayor entrecerró los ojos— Te ves mucho mejor… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Brick vino a ponerte la inyección?

— ¡Kaoru! —Exclamo indignada la chica sonrojándose violentamente mirándola molesta.

—No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo convivir con los rowdy?—susurro Miyako mirando a su hermana

— ¡Son nuestros enemigos Miyako! —Kaoru se cruzo de brazos frustrada.

—Pero…Boomer es mi amigo.

—Tú te haces amigos de los animales y hasta de las piedras, así que no cuenta—Buttercup alzo una ceja.

— ¡Claro que cuenta Kaoru!—Miyako se levanto del sillón mirando a su hermana un poco molesta.

—Chicas, deténganse —Dijo Momoko parándose entre las dos —No es momento para pelear. Kaoru te agradecería que te calmaras. Recuerda lo que dijo la Srta Keane que les diéramos una oportunidad

— ¡Al diablo las segundas oportunidades! ¡Ellos son nuestros enemigos! Jamás pensé que ustedes enserio creerían que esos renacuajos cambiaron. Han caído muy bajo, y tú más Momoko, viendote a solas con Brick ¿Qué paso con tus ataques de pánico? ¿¡No recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez!? ¿Acaso quieres que se vuelva a repetir la misma historia? —dijo alterada la peli-negra, mirando a Momoko.

—Silencio Kaoru—dijo apretando los dientes la peli-roja sintiendo sus ojos arder, mientras miraba a su hermana peli-negra muy molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar ese tema?

— ¡Kaoru no le hables así a Momo!—Bubbles

—Eh chicas…—dijo Boomer tratando de llamar su atención

— ¿¡QUE!?—Exclamaron Miyako y Kaoru volteando a ver a Boomer quien solo se encogió en su lugar y las miro nervioso. Momoko solo miro el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños.

—L-la película ya comenzó—susurro señalando la televisión.

—Ya no quiero ver nada, me iré a mi habitación a hacer por primera vez mi tarea de manera puntual—Dijo Kaoru gruñendo pasando entre Momoko y Miyako para subir las escaleras, sus pasos eran pesados y feroces.

La rubia miraba un poco decepcionada por donde se había ido la peli-negra, luego volteo a ver a la peli-roja quien ocultaba sus ojos en su flequillo y apretaba los puños.

—Momo…—susurro la rubia, y su hermana ante el llamado solo miro a Miyako, le sonríe forzadamente y camina hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación sin decir nada. La oji-azul suspira y se sienta al lado de robín quien se había mantenido callada.

—Me siento culpable…creo que debería irme—Dijo Boomer mirando la alfombra

—No Boomer, tú no has hecho nada, así que no te sientas culpable ¿de acuerdo?—respondió la chica mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

—Solo tienes que esperar que se calme, debes entender que no es fácil para Butter—dijo Robín mirando a Miyako.

—Si solo ella se diera la oportunidad de conocerlos—susurro Miyako mirando tristemente sus manos, luego miro a Boomer sorprendida porque él había colocado una de sus manos en las suyas, el rubio la miraba seriamente y luego le sonríe tratando de reconfortarla. Miyako sonríe agradecida.

 **-o-o-o-o**

Momoko quito su cabeza de la almohada y se puso boca arriba en su cama mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos, las palabras de Kaoru le habían dolido de sobremanera haciéndole pensar que tal vez ella si tenía la culpa de aquel _suceso_ por ser tan ingenua. Kaoru y Miyako muchas veces la habían dicho que él les traía un mal presentimiento, pero ella solo les había sonreído y dicho que si algo pasaba iba a esta bien, y que por ser superpoderosa nada le pasaría

 _Ingenua_

La peli-roja mordió su labio inferior y cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando de borrar esos recuerdos que querían regresar nuevamente, esos ojos azules, la presión dolorosa en sus manos dejándole moretones y la risa burlona que la atormentaba en las noches y no la dejaba dormir. Alejo esos recuerdos dolorosos aun con sus ojos cerrados y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo

 **-o-o-o-.**

Brick estaba en la mesa del comedor tecleando en su laptop mientras tomaba una soda, estaba leyendo el progreso de su taller arreglando uno que otros errores de redacción y ortográficos. De manera rápido le llego a la mente la Peli-roja y de su ataque de pánico en pleno pasillo., coloca su cabeza en su mano dándole vueltas a su cabeza que podría haberle pasado a su contraparte para entrar a ese estado. Suspiro y se rasco la nuca ¿desde cuándo le importaba saber de Momoko?

—Debe ser el clima—susurro

— ¿De qué culpas el clima?—Brick salto en el asiento cuando escucho la voz de su madre a sus espaldas.

—No me asuste así—dijo gruñendo

—Lo siento cariño—la mujer ríe divertida para después ponerse un delantal y sacar varios utensilios de cocina.

— ¿Harás galletas? —Brick cerró su laptop para ver a su madre.

—Sí, anda ponte el delantal para que me ayudes

—Sabes que no me gusta cocinar…—susurro

—No te pregunte si querías ayudarme cielo—la mujer sonríe ampliamente dando a entender que era una "orden", el peli-rojo suspira. A veces su mama podría ser manipuladora.

—Puedo preguntarte algo mama—dijo Brick poniéndose un delantal blanco y quitándose su típica gorra roja.

—Claro—Dijo la mujer echando mantequilla y harina en una taza grande.

—Tú… ¿Sabes que le sucedió a Momoko?—susurro rompiendo los huevos y echándolos en una taza pequeña.

— ¿Eh? ¿Algo le paso a Momo?—La peli-negra mira a su hijo confundida

—Sí, es que hoy casi se desmaya en pelo pasillo…es que, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero ella comenzó a temblar y su respiración se hizo más agitada… era como un ataque de pánico.—La abre sus ojos a más no poder, Brick y ella se miran un rato y la mujer luego baja la cabeza mirando la taza un poco nerviosa.

—Pues…yo no soy la indicada para decirte porque Momo tiene esos ataques…soy su profesora y como tal debo mantener el secreto de mis alumnos y más si afecta su salud. A demás es algo muy delicado que nadie puede saber—Dijo la mujer revolviendo los ingredientes con su expresión seria.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que todos los profesores saben?

—Pues...a mí me lo dijo el director, al parecer solo los profesores con quien Momoko convive saben de eso. Pero, no te diré nada Brick, eso es cosa de ella si quiere decirte o no—dijo la mujer colocando los ingredientes de la taza grande en una batidora industrial de cocina

—Hoy fui a su casa

— ¿Enserio? —Su mama lo miro un poco divertida

—Si…fuimos a empezar el taller que nos asignaste y...a disculparme—El peli-rojo desvió la mirada

— ¡Sabia que funcionaria!—exclamo sonriente la mujer.

—Mama—susurro el chico un poco avergonzado.

—Tranquilo cielo, mama guardara tu secreto. Solo te digo, que seas muy dulce con Momo-chan y la hagas muy feliz

—Madre, lo dices como si ella fuera mi novia, lo cual no lo es—Brick alzo una ceja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no lo era?—pregunto la mujer con fingida inocencia.

— ¡Madre!

— ¡ASH! Está bien….eres un amargado, ya es hora de que ustedes tres tengan novia…bueno, en realidad es hora de que Butch por fin decida ponerse serio con una chica y ustedes tengan novia. —puso a funcionar la batidora y comenzó a echar los huevos a la mezcla

—Boomer estaba en casa de Momoko con la rubia y su amiga—dijo Brick sacando una leche líquida de la nevera.

— ¡Oh my! Salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Y pensar que ni siquiera planee nada—dijo sonriente la mujer poniendo sus manos en las mejillas.

—Eres un caso Mamá—susurro Brick un poco nervioso por la actitud de la mujer y luego escucho el sonido de un "click" seguido de un flash. El peli-rojo volteo a ver a Butch quien tenía una cámara.

— ¡Una foto de Brick con delantal! —Exclamo divertido el peli-negro alzando una ceja mirando divertido a su hermano.

— ¡Butch! ¡Dame esa cámara! ¡voy a matarte puto!—Grito un enojado Brick corriendo hacia Butch. El peli-negro salió corriendo de la cocina mientras reía seguido del peli-rojo.

—¡Brick, cuida tu lenguaje! ¡No corran en la casa niños!—Exclamo la mujer mirando preocupada hacia la sala de estar escuchando un grito de auxilio por parte de Butch y unos cuantos golpes, la mujer solo suspira y luego sonríe.

 **-o-o-o-o**

—Si quieres golpéame—susurro la peli-negra mirando hacia la fuente mientras comía de su helado.

—No voy a golpearte—dijo Mitch alzando una ceja mirando a Kaoru.

—¿Por qué no? Me lo merezco—Kaoru se encogió más en la banca del parque.

—Porque a pesar de que actúes como un chico y seas la más ruda de las powerpuff, eres una chica—Respondió el peli-castaño mirando hacia la fuente comiendo de su barquilla.

— ¡Es frustrante! En verdad no quería decir eso pero... ¡estaba tan molesta!—Kaoru con su mano libre comenzó a despeinar su cabello con desespero.

—No entiendo porque estas molesta. Esta mañana estabas conversando animadamente con Butch. A demás, tus hermanas solo quieren hacer las paces con ellos ¿no?

—Ya lo sé, pero no entiendes. Una cosa es que los vea en la escuela ¿¡pero en mi casa!? Además, Momoko no puede convivir con un chico como Brick no después de…eso—termino susurrando la chica mirando el suelo con su helado derritiéndose.

Kaoru después de aquella discusión no pudo concentrarse, se sentía molesta y a la vez culpable, la conciencia la estaba volviendo loca, así que llamo a Mitch para reunirse con él en el parque cercano a su casa y salió por la ventana en un destello de luz verde. Ella sabía perfectamente que aquellas palabras había lastimado de sobremanera a Momoko, pero no lo había dicho para que ella se pusiera triste, si no que, ella no quería que su hermana volviera a pasar por lo mismo. Kaoru se sentía culpable de lo sucedido aquella vez, ella no había llegado a tiempo, ella no pudo golpearlo… ella la había dejado completamente sola y se arrepentía, aun recordaba aquel día, cuando la encontró en aquel callejón en una esquina hecha un mar de lagrimas mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de calmar los temblores y de darse un poco de calor, con la ropa rasgada y empapada, su cabello sucio, su rostro lleno de rasguños y moretones. Jamás lo olvidaría el día que Momoko se rompió por completo, aquel día cuando Kaoru también se rompió junto con ella.

La peli-negra apretó su cono de helado hasta hacerlo trizas, la galleta y la crema de vainilla cayó al suelo, y un poco había quedado en su mano. Mitch rápidamente la da una servilleta y ello lo acepta gustosa.

—No llores… ya sé que estas pensando… me harás llorar a mi también tonta. A demás, a Momo no le gustaría verte así—Dice Mitch poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la peli-negra.

La chica llevo su mano ya limpia con que había destrozado el helado a sus mejillas, notando que estaba mojada su piel. ¿Estaba llorando? Seco sus lágrimas pero estas no dejaban de salir. Un sollozo salió de sus labios y comenzó a temblar. Oculto su rostro con sus manos y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran por si solas al igual que sus labios emitían gemidos de dolor, se agacho levemente mientras sentía la mano de su amigo acariciar su espalda dejando liberar el gran peso que sentía en su corazón y en su conciencia.

Mitch acariciaba la espalda de Kaoru mientras la escuchaba gritar de dolor, él sabía lo que la chica sentía, ella no era expresiva y nunca había llorado frente a alguien o demostraba tristeza, a pesar de que habían pasados varios meses después del _suceso_ , las chicas no lo habían superado del todo, Momoko tal vez había sido la más afectada, pero Kaoru y Miyako se sentía culpables y sobre todo, sentía el dolor de su hermana mayor.

El peli-marrón miro el helado de chocolate que había comprado en la heladería favorita de él y sus amigos. Pero, de repente llego un momento donde el sabor del chocolate paso de dulce, a un amargo, tanto así que le dieron ganas de vomitar. Dejo que se derritiera en su mano, mientras el helado goteaba, las lágrimas de Kaoru también caían y a pesar del sonido de la fuente, los sollozos y gritos de la peli-negra podían escucharse. El corazón de Mitch se encogió y apretó el puño de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, solo se quedo allí sentado tratando de consolar a su amiga y de sus sentimientos de dolor.

- **o-o-o-o-o-**

—Avísame cualquier cosa Miyako, nos vemos mañana chicos—se despidió Robín despidiéndose con la mano mientras que con la otra agarraba el brazo de un chico más alto que ella de cabello negro y ojos de color marrón.

— ¡Adiós! Gracias por cuidarla—se despidió el chico caminando junto a su novia sonriendo un poco divertido, para empezar a alejarse de la casa.

— ¡Adiós robín, chao marco!—se despidió Miyako de pareja mientras que Boomer solo se despedía con la mano.

—Oye Miyako...—susurro Boomer mirando a su contraparte

— ¿Qué sucede? —La rubia lo miro confundida

—Lamento que por mi culpa tú y Momoko discutieran con Kaoru—El chico metió las manos en su chaqueta y miro a otro lado. La chica solo le sonríe y mueve su mano como restándole importancia

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Solo hay que esperar a que Kaoru confié en ustedes, recuerda que no es fácil para nosotras, después todo éramos enemigos. Ya sabes

— ¿Tu confías en mi?—Boomer la miro fijamente y la chica lo miro sorprendida por lo serio de la pregunta ella solo asintió— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que fue tu enemigo?—la miro fijamente, la chica solo bajo un poco la cabeza y toco su pecho.

—Porque puedo sentirlo… tú y tus hermanos, tienen un aura diferente. Tal vez sea gracias a la Srta Keane. A demás, eres mi contraparte, puedo ver en tus ojos que has cambiado Boomer y eso me agrada—la chica le sonríe dulcemente y el rubio solo se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

—Brick dijo que teníamos que ser cuidadosos porque el sabia que ustedes no tomarían bien nuestro regreso… a pesar de que mi madre dijo que todo estaría bien, nosotros sabíamos que podríamos tener roses y que ustedes no confiarían en nosotros. Pero, puedo jurarte que enserio no estamos planeando nada—dijo el chico sin mirar a su contraparte.

—Lo sé...Puedes estar tranquilo. Solo dale tiempo a Kaoru. Tal vez también a Momoko, ella tal vez no confié mucho en ustedes pero, todo saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo—susurro el rubio comenzado a flotar y se detuvo en el aire y volteo a ver a la rubia—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Espero ansioso y a la exposición de arte—El chico le sonríe haciendo sonrojar a la rubia, ella solo asiente y se despide con la mano observando como Boomer se aleja de ella volando en el cielo dejando una estela azul oscuro en el cielo.

Miayko suspira y entra a su casa para ir directo a la cocina, ya había oscurecido y el profesor andaba de viaje en una ciudad vecina, el hombre había ido para visitar a un amigo que también era científico, quien se dedicaba a investigar y buscar nuevos implementos para la salud, ellos estaban trabajando en nuevas herramientas tecnológicas para detectar diferentes patologías en el organismo de manera sencilla y fácil, como el cáncer que era difícil de localizar, entre otras enfermedades graves. A pesar de que el profesor no le gustaba dejarlas solas –era un padre muy protector y celoso- sin mencionar que olvidaba que ellas tenían súper poderes, decidió viajar para ayudar a su compañero de la sociedad de científicos e investigadores, con la condición de que sus hijas le prometieran que estarían bien solas.

Su padre había salido después de que se aseguro que Momoko estaba bien de su salud, quería quedarse, pero había planificado ese viaje desde hace varias semanas atrás, y no podía declinar en último momento. La rubia comienza a hacer una mezcla para hacer panqueques para la cena, ella y sus hermanas necesitaban comer algo. La rubia comía mucho pero ella agradecía de tener una contextura delgada, algo que Robin envidiaba ya que ella decía que respiraba y aumentaba 3 kilos. Momoko seguramente estaría dormida y Kaoru quien sabe que estuviera haciendo en su habitación. Ellas seguramente les pegarían el hambre después, así que los haría y les guardaría; hizo la mezcla y coloco la sartén en la cocina ya prendida para empezar a cocinarlas.

 _Miyako_

Sintió un escalofrió y volteo rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Ella pudo jurar que alguien le había llamado de una manera suave y burlona. Seguro era su imaginación.

 _Miyako_

Volvió a escuchar aquella voz llamándola, observo nuevamente el lugar y también el techo, se llevo una mano al pecho, comenzando a asustarse, trago grueso y se movía por todos lados como buscando algo o alejándose de alguien

—Miyako—La rubia salto en su lugar y volteo rápidamente hacia la persona que la llamaba, donde encontró a Momoko mirándola confundida, ella libero el aire que estaba reteniendo y quito la mano de su pecho, relajándose un poco— ¿Estás bien? Estas muy pálida—susurro la peli-roja

— ¿Eh? S-si estoy bien, es solo el hambre—La chica sonríe nerviosa y su hermana solo alza una ceja.

—De acuerdo—responde la oji-rosa no muy convencida.

— ¿Quieres panqueques?

—Si por favor… ¿Dónde está Kaoru ?—Miyako hecha la mescla en la sartén ya caliente y luego voltea la tortilla con la espátula

—Debe estar en su habitación—susurro

—Ya veo… oye Miyako ¿confías en Boomer?—La peli-roja se sienta en la mesa y juega con sus dedos.

—Últimamente me preguntan mucho eso y siempre responderé lo mismo, y la verda es que si Momo, confió en él y en sus hermanos. Puedo sentirlo y verlo en sus ojos—La chica le sonríe a su hermana quien solo le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Me gustaría ser como tu Miyako—Dijo Momoko aun sonriéndole

— ¿Cómo yo?—susurro sin comprender la chica.

—Sí, puedes darte cuenta de las intenciones de las personas con solo mirarlas. En cambio yo no puedo hacer eso—dijo Momoko dejando de sonreír mientras miraba sus dedos entrelazados—Miyako—la chica trago grueso— He vuelto a lastimarme—susurro y miro a su hermana quien la miraba sorprendida con la sartén en la mano y el panqueque en la espátula

—Momoko tu...—susurro sorprendida la rubia

—Se que dije que no volvería a hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo—dijo la chica y mordió su labio inferior—perdóname, esta vez no volveré a hacer. Te lo dije porque estuve pensando sobre lo que hice y mi conversación con Mitch ese día que descubrió mis heridas… así que lo siento—miro sus manos y miro el rostro de su hermana cuando esta tomo su mano, la sonrisa de Miyako era cálida y comprensiva.

—No es hora de ponernos tristes. Ven comamos panqueques—dijo sonriente la rubia, poniendo un plato frente a Momoko, la peli-roja ríe al ver que el panqueque tenía una especie de rostro sonriente. Y como siempre, había alguien que la hacía reír y la demostraba que todo estaría bien.

 **-o-o-o-o**

Kaoru bajo las escaleras de la casa rumbo a la cocina, eran las 12 de la madrugada, hacia unos minutos que había llegado a su habitación, después de su charla con Mitch y después de haber llorado se fue a caminar por la ciudad tratando de enfriar y pensar en cómo disculparse con su hermana, seguramente Miyako y Momoko no habían notado su ausencia, después de todo ella cerro con llave su alcoba y apago la luz dando a entender que estaba "dormida". Llego a la cocina y en la mesa había un plato sobre otro y una nota que decía "buen provecho Kaoru ;)" ella solo sonríe divertida y quita el plato, eran panqueques con una cara sonriente, ella solo ríe bajito y comienza a comerlas.

Miyako siempre la hacía reír con cosas como esa, seguramente Momoko también había reído con las ocurrencias de la menor. Cuando peleaban, Miyako era la que lograba reconciliarlas y hacerlas reír, Momoko era la de los buenos consejos y la imagen maternal que nunca tuvieron, y ella por otro lado, las defendía y las protegía.

Dejo de comer y miro su plato cuando llegaron esas palabras a su mente. Ella se supone que debía defender y proteger a sus hermanas. Pero no lo hizo, apretó sus puños en la mesa doblando el tenedor que estaba en sus manos. Otra vez se sentía inútil, se sentía molesta consigo misma por no cumplir el rol que le correspondía.

La luz de la cocina se encendió, haciéndola voltear para ver a su hermana mayor, quien estaba en pijama, con sus manos en el interruptor de la luz, Momoko se cruza de brazos y la mira con reproche.

—… ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?—Kaoru se levanta de la silla

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo Kaoru ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Sé que no estabas en tu habitación—La peli-roja se cruza de brazos mirándola reprobatoriamente. La peli-negra solo desvía la mirada y toma los platos, bota el pedacito de panqueque en la basura y empieza a lavar los platos bajo la mirada de su hermana.

—Kaoru, respóndeme. —reprocho la oji-rosa

—Solo salí a caminar. Déjame en paz y no molestes. Tú no eres mi madre—respondió fríamente la chica sintiendo un poco tonta por responderle de esa manera ¿acaso no quería disculparse? Entonces ¿porque la trataba así?. Kaoru se tenso al escuchar un sollozo, volteo rápidamente mirando como Momoko derramaba lagrimas y cerraba sus labios fuertemente para que otro sollozo no saliera de sus labios.

—Yo solo quería saber dónde estabas… sé que no eres ingenua como yo, pero yo no soportaría que te ocurriera lo mismo que a mí. Lamento ser una molestia en tu vida y no desaparecer como tú quieres que lo haga—Dijo la chica con la voz rota mientras salía de la cocina e iba directamente a su cuarto

—No…espera, Momo yo…—balbuceo pero su hermana no la escucho. Kaoru tomo los platos ya limpios de un ataque de rabia los lanzo contra la pared rompiéndolos en miles de pedacitos.

—Kaoru, porque Momo salió a su habitación llo…—Las palabras desaparecieron de la boca de la oji-azul al llegar a la cocina y escuchar los platos romperse y de cómo el piso se lleno de vidrios- ¡Oh my! ¿¡Qué haces ¡? ¡La vajilla preferida del profesor!—Exclamo Miyako mirando confundida y sorprendida a su hermana.

La oji-azul nota como una lagrima se desliza por los ojos de su hermana y ella solo envuelve los hombros de la chica en sus brazos, Kaoru oculta su rostro en el hombro de su hermana menor. Miyako siente como su hombro comienza a humedecerse, ella solo suspira y siente sus ojos arder. Sus hermanas y ella por más que no quisieran admitirlo, estaban destrozadas y rotas por dentro, tres corazones que pedían a gritos ser curados…

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza :c

Es que estuve en una semana súper ajetreada por los exámenes, y unos cuantos problemas familiares. Por suerte ya no tengo más clase. Pero mis pasantías empiezan la semana que viene, después de todo ya falta poco para mi título como TSU en Fisioterapia (YAY! :D )

Espero les guste este capítulo, creo que me salió largo jaajaja xD

¿Les gusto? Si les gusto porfavor denme su opinión, un review no le hará daño a nadie :c

Debo decir que amo la pareja de Brick y Blossom (creo que se dieron cuenta) y la relación de Butch y Butter me encanta también jajaja.

Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo espero que también llegue a gustarles jajaja xd

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. ¡Robo en el super! ¿¡perdi mis poderes?

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **¡Robo en el súper! ¿Y mis poderes?**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

— ¡Señorita Miyako!—Le grito la maestra golpeando la mesa con una regla.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!—Exclama la chica levantando su cabeza de su mesa muy sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida en la clase de matemática. No había podido dormir después de lo sucedido con Kaoru y Momoko sin mencionar las pesadillas que últimamente tenia con frecuencia.

Su hermana mayor miraba el cuaderno de apuntes sumergida en su mundo de pensamientos, sin notar el espectáculo que la rubia estaba dando. Por otro lado, Kaoru tenía intensivos de práctica esta semana, después de todo el día del campeonato de futbol contra otras secundarias se acercaba, ella debía de calentar, mantenerse a ella y al equipo en forma. Boomer le sonríe un poco divertido y comprensivo, ella solo se encoge en su asiento y trata de no quedarse dormida nuevamente ante las explicaciones de su maestra.

Ayer tuvo que limpiar la cocina junto a la peli-negra y se quedaron un rato platicando sobre lo ocurrido. A Miyako le sorprendió ver por primera vez a Kaoru llorando, ella no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos más profundos de la peli-negra, después de todo, no habían hablado mucho de lo _ocurrido_ ya que no querían abrir heridas, querían dejar que el tiempo sanara todo. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que mientras más se guardaban esos sentimientos, más doloroso era vivir cada día como si nada hubiera pasado. Si ellas dos se sentían así, no querían ni pensar en cómo se sentiría Momoko, que por muchas veces que ella asistiera a una cita con su psicóloga sedusa, ella necesitaba del apoyo de sus hermanas y Miyako y Kaoru no habían querían hablar de ese tema.

—Eso es todo por hoy alumnos. Señorita Miyako, para la próxima que se quede dormida en mi clase ira a la sala de castigo —dijo seriamente la maestra de lentes.

—Si señora Madisom, lo siento—dijo la chica encogiéndose un poco en su asiento. La profesora de matemática era muy estricta en su aula de clases, Miyako se sentía muy apenada, era la primera vez que era reprimida por un profesor.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Boomer mirando a su contraparte.

—Si...Solo no dormí bien anoche—susurro la chica guardando sus cosas en el morral.

— ¿Algo le pasa a Momo?—Boomer volteo a ver a la peli-roja quien aun estaba sentada en su mesa con su rostro recostado en su mano.

—Solo necesita estar sola—dijo mirando a su hermana un poco triste, esta mañana había querido hablar con ella pelo la peli-roja alego que quería estar sola. Ambos rubios salieron del salón de clases hacia el comedor.

—Hey—Momoko volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba

—Hola Brick—respondió comenzando a guardar sus cosas, el chico llevaba su bolso rojo en el hombro.

—Oye rosadita, estas pálida ¿necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería de nuevo?—dijo un poco divertido.

—No seas tonto. Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte—ella se levanto de su asiento y salió del aula con Brick tras ella— ¿Necesitas algo?—lo volteo a ver confundida, Momoko no se había dado cuanto pero ella miraba fijamente a Brick, el peli-rojo si noto ese gran cambio.

—El taller—respondió

—Podemos reunirnos hoy para terminarlo.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Mi madre quiere que vayas y Butch tiene práctica hasta la tarde. Así que no habrá inconvenientes—El chico se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Eso estaría bien?—Ella ladea la cabeza y Brick solo alza una ceja

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Es que…Brick, aun no estamos acostumbrados a…ya sabes, estas relaciones cercanas

—Pues es mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando. Somos compañeros de clase, casi que llevamos el mismo ADN, así que... ¿vienes o qué? —El chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Momoko sonríe un poco divertida.

—De acuerdo, iré. Pero conste que lo hago por la señorita Keane y el taller

—Si claro… admite que también lo haces por mi—Respondió divertido comenzando a caminar al comedor siendo seguida de su contraparte.

— ¿Por ti? ¡Pft! Si claro—respondió con sarcasmo la peli-roja mientras seguía hablando animadamente con su contraparte, sin detenerse a pensar que últimamente estar junto a Brick se sentía agusto.

-o-o-o-

—A ti te pasa algo—respondió Butch cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a la pele-negra sentada en la banca tomando agua y secándose el sudor con una toalla.

— ¿Desde cuándo tu sabes si a mí me pasa algo? —La peli-negra alzo una ceja y lo miro molesta.

—Te caíste 4 veces en el campo y fallaste 3 pases. ¿Quieres que siga?—el chico alzo una ceja señalando lo obvio

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? No es asunto tuyo—La chica tomo su botella de agua, toalla y se levanto de la banca para caminar a las duchas no sin antes chocar su hombro con el de Butch.

La peli-negra tomo una ducha, dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y quitara todo rastro de suciedad y sudor que tenía en su piel. Se coloco su ropa y salió de los vestidores para ir a sus próximas clases, aunque no tenía ganas de asistir, después de todo no andaba de ánimos como para toparse con Momoko. La chica se detuvo en seco un poco sorprendida al ver a al oji-verde recostado de la pared ya bañado, perfumado y vestido. El peli-negro al verla se quita los audífonos y la mira para luego sonreírle de medio lado.

— ¿Quieres ir algún lugar?—Pregunto aun con una sonrisa de medio lado señalando atrás de su espalda con el pulga.

— ¿Me estas invitando a salir?—Kaoru alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

—Podría ser…pero puedes tomarlo como quieras. No tengo ganas de ir a clases y sé que tu tampoco. Así que… ¿Qué dices? —Butch mete la mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. La chica lo miro unos minutos y luego sonríe un poco divertida.

—De acuerdo, tengo ganas de comer una hamburguesa.

— ¡Así se habla!.

Ambos peli-negros salieron del instituto a una tienda de comida rápida, pidieron dos hamburguesas y disfrutaron del dulce sabor de la carne y las papitas fritas. Aunque más Butch que siempre le robaba las papas a Kaoru recibiendo uno que otro golpe.

—Entonces… te peleaste con tus hermanas—Butch tomo de su refresco.

—Sí, le dije cosas muy feas a Momoko. Y me siento culpable por eso—Kaoru come de sus papitas con su cabeza recostada en su mano.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—No puedo decírtelo…de tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar—susurro la chica.

— ¿Sentimientos acumulados eh?.. Tengo una idea—dijo sonriente el chico.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué idea? —la chica alzo una ceja.

—Ya verás.

-o-o-o-o

—Mama se pondrá molesta cuando se entera que Butch falto a clases y a su entrenamiento—Dijo Boomer saliendo de la secundaria junto a su contraparte. Ya habían pasado tres horas de clases con Biología, y no tenían más materias por ver ese día.

—Kaoru tampoco asistió a clases… ¿crees que anden juntos?—Pregunto burbuja deteniéndose en la parada de autobús.

—No lo sé, si están juntos ¿eso no sería bueno?—Boomer le sonríe a su amiga.

—Creo que si...así Kaoru se acostumbraría a ustedes

—Ya quiero ir a la exposición

— ¡Yo también! Siempre quise ir a una. Pero no me gusta ir sola. A mis amigas les gusta es ir de compras y mis hermanas siempre están ocupadas—Miyako suspira.

—Bueno, me tienes a mi—dijo divertido y Miyako solo ríe, dejando a un rubio embobado por su sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Viste como vomito el chico que estaba detrás de nosotros? Fue un poco asqueroso pero me causo mucha gracia—Exclamo Kaoru emocionada mientras comía un algodón de azúcar

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa montaña rusa en verdad es un mounstro!—Butch le da la razón mientras comía una salchicha.

Ambos oji-verdes habían decidido ir al parque de diversiones y disfrutar de las atracciones, bueno, en realidad había sido idea de Butch, cosa que confundió a la chica un poco y le hizo tener muchas dudas en su cabeza ¿desde cuándo se llevaba tan bien con su contraparte? Esa situación la hacía sentir también un poco culpable, ella les había reclamado a sus hermanas el día de ayer por pasar tiempo con sus exenemigos y allí estaba ella, con uno de los Rowdy en el parque de diversiones tratándose y hablando como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho.

Se detuvo de repente y mucho el suelo un poco deprimida, quería llorar. Butch se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica, el solo alzo una ceja confundido y luego vio como unas gotas caian al suelo se rasco la nuca sin saber que hacer o como actuar, después de todo, jamás había visto a una chica llorar, bueno, si había visto a una, su madre. Pero en esos casos, Boomer o Brick eran los que la consolaban, el solo se quedaba callado y observaba, también la abrazaba solo cuando la situación lo requería.

Kaoru limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente y continuo caminando comiendo nuevamente de su algodón de azúcar como si nada hubiera pasado. Butch solo la siguió en silencio y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo para ver sus expresiones.

— ¡Vamos al martillo!—exclamo la chica derepente corriendo hacia la atracción siendo seguida de su contraparte.

-o-o-o-o-

—Entonces, vamos a quitar este párrafo y ponemos este,, así le daremos más significado al concepto—Dijo el peli-rojo tecleando en su laptop y usando el mouse.

—Me parece Bien ¿qué tal si ponemos estas formulas?—Momoko miro la hoja que tenía en sus manos mientras alzaba una ceja. Brick dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro la hoja para después asentir y seguir escribiendo.

—Momo ¿quieres galletas? —Pregunto sonriente la Srta Keane llegando a la habitación de su hijo.

—Claro, me encantaría—La chica le sonríe a su maestra. La mujer se retira de la habitación de Brick dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

—Me sorprendió que vinieras—Dijo Brick tecleando en su laptop.

—Bueno, no quería llegar temprano a casa. Así que—dijo un poco triste mirando las hojas, El peli-rojo noto esto y lo miro de reojo.

— ¿Problemas familiares?

—Algo así —Momoko le sonríe un poco nerviosa.

La Srta Keane, les dio galletas y lecho a ambos chicos, Momoko comenzó a comerlas con sus ojos brillando, estaban riquísimas y como a ella le encantaba el dulce prácticamente que se come también las de Brick, pero el chico, para sorpresa de la chica, él también era amante del dulce y gracias a esto la peli-roja recibió muchos golpecitos en sus manos tratando de robar las galletas.

-o-o-o-o

—¡Voy a matarte si es una trampa!—grito Kaoru con sus ojos cerrados siendo guiada por Butch.

—Ya calma mujer, siempre quieres matarte. Solo espera ya casi llegamos—Dijo el chico guiándola con la mano en sus hombros.

Después del parque de Diversiones, Butch le había dicho a la peli-negra que quería mostrarle algo, pero que tenía que cerrar los ojos, ella un poco desconfiada lo hizo y se dejo llevar por su contraparte. Ella sabía que estaban subiendo una especie de escaleras de hace unos minutos ¿A dónde iban? Ella no lo sabía. Cuando llegaron a un piso plano, dieron unos cuantos pasos y se detuvieron.

—Listo, ábrelos—Kaoru abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió de la vista. La ciudad de Saltadilla podía verse completamente, el sol estaba entre escondido en las montañas dando un color anaranjado y con un poco de rosa en las nubes, era sencillamente hermoso, la brisa era fresca y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles que estaban a su alrededor la calmaban.

— ¿Lindo no? Lo descubrí una mañana mientras trotaba. Pensé que la vista sería mejor con el atardecer y ¡vaya que tuve razón!—Exclama el peli-negro sonriendo de medio-lado y poniéndose al lado de la chica.

—Qué lindo...—susurro la peli-negra mirando el paisaje.

— ¿Sabes que es bueno para calmar el dolor en el pecho y las tristezas? ¡Gritar hasta que ya no puedas más! ¡Ven grita conmigo!—Butch comenzó a gritar fuertemente. Mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué?—Kaoru lo miro un poco sorprendida.

— ¡Vamos libera todo!—Butch le sonríe mientras el viento alborota su cabello. Kaoru se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia la ciudad, la chica inspira fuertemente y comienza a gritar

Kaoru libera todo el aire de sus pulmones, gritando una y otra vez, liberando los gritos que su pecho tenía incrustados desde hace tiempo, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

— ¡LO SIENTO! ¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTO! ¡Yo…yo tenía que protegerte y no lo hice… Momoko cuanto lo siento! —Se le rompió la voz a causa del llanto—¡PERDONAME!—grito para luego caer de rodillas mientras dejaba sacar sus lagrimas, y dejaba salir gritos de dolor de su garganta. Sintió los brazos de Butch rodearla, y sus manos acariciar su cabello, ella solo se abrazo a él sin dejar de llorar y sin importarle que ese chico fuera en años anteriores su exenemigo.

-o-o-o-o

— ¡Quien iba a pensar que la banda amiba tenía talento en la pintura!—Exclamo Miyako en el autobús mientras miraba a Boomer.

—Sí, la verdad también me sorprendió—el teléfono de Boomer comenzó a sonar y él lo agarro para revisar el mensaje que le había llegado—Mira, Butch respondió, el dice que Kaoru se encuentra bien, pero que estuvo llorando.—Ella volteo a ver a burbuja quien solo lo miro un poco sorprendida, luego ella baja a cabeza tristemente

—Creo que hicimos algo indebido...—susurro la rubia, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Boomer lo escuchara.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la parada del bus, como ya casi estaba oscureciendo y unas noves grises comenzaron a posarse en el cielo, las personas se habían ido rápidamente a sus hogares, no había casi personas en la parada. Había muchos autos pasando de aquí para allá. Los azules se bajaron del autobús, Boomer quería acompañar a Miyako a su casa, después de todo era una chica.

—Miyako, ¿paso algo malo? Tengo la ligera sospecha que tiene que ver con la pelea de ayer, no digo que sea por nosotros porque Buttercup está con Butch… sino más bien de Momoko—Miyako lo miro sorprendida sintiendo unas gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro, aun estaban en la parada de bus.

—Pues…Kaoru y yo prometimos no decir nada a menos que Momoko quiera...Pero no puedo callármelo más Boomer…. Siempre que veo a Momoko a los ojos y noto esa tristeza o esa mirada de pánico me duele aquí—Miyako llevo su mano al mecho mientras se mordía el labio inferior—Yo trato de ser fuerte y cumplir el rol de hermana que me corresponde, y Kaoru también se siento así, pero ella…ella cree que no protegió a Momoko y se siente culpable, a pesar de que ella siempre nos ha dicho que no es nuestra culpa…

— ¿Por qué Miyako? ¿Qué sucedió con Momo?—Boomer escucha como las gotas de lluvia caen en el techo de la parada, y como las personas comienzan a correr a su alrededor.

—ella…—comenzó a decir la chica, mientras que los autos hacían ruido con las llantas a causa del agua, y las gotas de lluvia también se escuchaban caer.

El cielo se había oscurecido y las únicas luces eran la de las tiendas y los autos, Boomer abrió sus ojos más no poder sorprendido cuando Miyako culmino su relato, la oji-azul comenzó a derramar lágrimas, camino hacia el chico y oculto su rostro en su pecho. El rubio no lo podía creer, aun estaba atónito por el elato, el solo reacciono cuando sintió la lagrimas de su contraparte mojar su camisa. El solo la abrazo y acaricio su espalda, lo que la chica le había dicho era algo delicado y algo sumamente inhumano. ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho tanto daño a la peli-roja? Boomer sabía que una cosa era herirla físicamente en una batalla como cuando ellos eran niños, pero, herir a la powerpuff a nivel mental, sentimental e interna…era algo sumamente ruin. El chico apretó los puños molesto.

-o-o-o-

— ¡Ya llegue!—Exclamo Momoko entrando a su casa, las luces de la cocina y estaban apagadas, al igual que las de la sala. Solo la del pasillo a las habitaciones que estaba en el segundo se encontraba encendida—Miyako y Kaoru aun no han llegado…—susurro la chica encendiendo la luz de la cocina.

— ¿Y tu Papa?—Pregunto Brick, con la mano en los bolsillos.

—Regresa mañana, anda de viaje. Trabajo, ya sabes ¿quieres comer algo?—La chica se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—Brick alza una ceja un poco divertido.

—Obvio, dah soy una chica—dijo divertida caminando a la cocina seguida de Brick.

—Hay chicas que no saben cocinar. Me gustan las tortillas—dice sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mirando a su contraparte moverse por el lugar buscando los huevos y el jamón.

—Entonces será tortilla de huevo y pan de ajo—dije sonriente sacando una sartén de la gaveta donde se guardaban las ollas. La chica comienza a picar el jamón en trocitos al igual que la tocineta, pero la línea de emergencia comienza a sonar, ella saca el aparato y atiende dejando ver al alcalde— ¿alcalde?

— ¡MOMOKO! ¡Las necesitamos, unos hombres armados están robando el supermercado de saltadilla!—Grito el hombrecito pegando sus bigotes del aparato muy exaltado.

—Niñas, tengan cuidado.—Se escucho la voz de la señorita Bellum

— ¡Voy para allá señor alcalde!—Ella cierra el aparato y mira a Brick un poco apenada—Ahm…Brick

—Anda ve, igual podía comer en mi casa. Solo ve a golpearlos. Vamos en la misma dirección, así que…—El chico se levanta de la silla y camina a la puerta.

Momoko deja lo que estaba haciendo y corre hacia la puerta para elevarse. Al igual que Brick y ambos comienzo a volar en la misma dirección. Pero, en un momento Momoko comienza a descender poco a poco y ella solo se detiene mirando su cuerpo confundida. Brick se detiene y la mira igualmente confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Brick mirando a la chica.

—Yo... no lo sé, de repente comencé a descender ¡AAH! —La peli-roja comienza a caer en picada hacia el suelo, Brick se sobresalta y vuela rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de la mano antes de que siga cayendo. El chico frena en el aire y sigue sosteniéndola, Momoko miro el suelo y suspiro un poco aliviada.

— ¿¡Qué haces tonta!? ¡¿Estás loca!?—dijo sobresaltado mirándola desde arriba.

— ¡No lo hice porque quise! ¡Simplemente comencé a descender! —Grito frunciendo el seño subiendo su cabeza para verlo.

— ¿Y ahora puedes elevarte?—pregunta mirándola. Momoko comienza a elevarse nuevamente mientras se mira el cuerpo, queda a la misma altura que Brick.

—Qué extraño…—susurro la peli-roja.

— ¿Estás segura que puedes volar?

—Si ya estoy bien, nos vemos luego Brick, ¡Gracias!—La chica siguió volando hacia el supermercado. Momoko aterriza en el estacionamiento y se esconde detrás de un auto mirando la entrada del supermercado, habían dos hombres detrás de las puertas del súper armados, estaban vestidos de negros y unas mascaras cubrían sus cabeza, había una fila de policías también agachados, detrás de sus patrullas. Ella saca su teléfono celular y llama a Miyako, pero solo repicaba y nadie atendía. Chasqueo la lengua y muerde sus labios pensando en llamar a Kaoru, pero la peli-roja decide no molestarla, después de todo aun no habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido y ella sabía que su hermana necesitaba tiempo.

La peli-roja suspiro y salió del auto hacia los policías, pero una mano aprisiono su muñeca y la jala hacia atrás haciendo que regrese atrás del auto, se volteo molesta y lanzo un puño hacia su agresor, pero otra mano detuvo su puño y miro sorprendida a la persona que la había jalado, era Brick ¿Qué hacia el allí?

—Tranquila fiera—el peli-rojo estaba agachado con una rodilla en el suelo.

— ¡Brick! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a tu casa?—Ella se puso de rodillas y bajo sus manos.

—Sí, pero después de ver como descendías y de que tú vuelo se veía un poco inestable decidí venir. ¿Tu hermana no contesta cierto?—Momoko negó con la cabeza y el chico suspiro.

—Boomer tampoco, así que le deje un mensaje. Cuando lo lea y tu hermana vea tus las llamadas perdidas vendrán rápidamente… ¿Cuál es el plan?—Brick asomo su cabeza por encima del capo del auto mientras la peli-roja parpadeaba asimilando la información.

— ¿Piensas entrar conmigo? —Ella se asomo también.

— ¿Algún problema?—él la miro alzando una ceja.

— ¡No! No es eso…es solo que... bueno tu—Dijo un poco apenada

—Si ya sé que era malo, pero ya no lo soy. Además, esta monotonía ya me está aburriendo, no me hará daño tener algo de diversión —Brick sonríe de lado y Momoko solo asiente sonriendo.

—Hay dos hombres armados en la puerta de entrada, podríamos entrar fácilmente pero los policías podrían armar alboroto y los otros ladrones que están adentro podrían salir o tomar a un rehén como cebo. Debemos ser cuidadosos por el bienestar de los rehenes, si entramos por el techo causaríamos romperíamos la estructura, y no sabemos en qué sitio están los rehenes ni los ladrones, alguien podría salir herido si la estructura llega a colapsar. Tenemos que entrar sigilosamente—Explico la oji-rosa mirando seriamente hacia el supermercado.

—Podemos entrar por la puerta trasera. Seguro tendrá a otros más vigilando, pero, podremos deshacernos de ellos sin hacer mucho escándalo—Explico Brick seriamente arreglando un poco su gorra.

—Buena idea. Llegaremos por aire, así no sabrán que los golpeo

—Despacio para que no vean las estelas de colores. —Explica el chico y ambos comienza a elevarse sin dejar su color característico por el cielo. Pasan el supermercado y aterrizan en el techo, ambos se asoman y tal como había dicho Brick, había 3 hombres con metralletas y con la misma vestimenta de los otros dos vigilando la puerta trasera.

—Tu encárgate de ese, yo me encargo de los otros dos—Brick señalo el hombre que estaba cerca de la puerta.

La chica asiente, y rápidamente ellos vuelan hacia los hombres, Momoko le da una patada en la nuca al encapuchado tumbándolo al suelo dejándolo desmayado, Brick con un puño lanza a un hombre contra otro para que terminen golpeándose ambos contra la pared y caigan inconscientes al piso.

—Eso fue fácil—se hace sonar los nudillos sonriendo.

—Vamos rápido—La chica abre la puerta trasera y entra seguida de Brick. Ellos caminan despacio por el pasillo, notan que estaban en el almacén, podían escuchar voces del otro lado de la habitación, había una puerta con una especie de vidrio en ella.

— ¿Ahora qué?—Susurro Momoko pegándose a la pared al lado de la puerta. Brick estaba al otro extremo de la puerta

— ¿Tienes un espejo? —La chica saca el estuche "de polvo" o mejor dicho su comunicador y se lo da a su contraparte.

— ¿Qué harás con él? —El chico abre el estuche y eleva por el lado que estaba en el espejo y ella puede ver que había 5 hombres, 3 estaban al otro lado de la puerta y los otros estaban al otro lado del supermercado. Había alrededor de 15 personas entre ellos empleados del lugar, estaban amarrados de manos y pies. Las mujeres lloraban y los hombres solo miraban a los ladrones un poco molestos.

—Si me asomaba me volarían la cabeza—dice divertido para después entregarle el comunicador a la chica— Haremos esto, derrumbamos esta puerta para golpear al que está en el centro y luego saltamos hacia los otros dos noqueándolos. Trata de que no te disparen y se te apuntan solo esquiva—susurro para que no lo escucharan, después de todo solo los separaba una puerta.

—De acuerdo, intentémoslo—Ella asiente seriamente.

— ¡Joder! Ya me quiero ir de aquí. Sabía que no era una buena idea—Exclamo el hombre frente a la puerta.

—Ya cállate Roy—dijo otro ladrón molesto.

La puerta salió volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llevándose consigo a Roy, quien se golpeo con un estante de comida en latada. Los otros dos hombres que estaban junto a él cayeron rápidamente y sin poder reaccionar al suelo, de un golpe en el rostro.

—Hay que alejarnos de los Rehenes—dijo Momoko preocupada, mirando como los rehenes comenzaban a esconderse detrás de las cajas registradoras.

—No te acerques al frente, trata de quitarles o destruir las armas, sin eso todo será más fácil. —dijo Brick serio mirando a los otros dos maleantes

— ¡Malditos!—Exclamo un ladrón.

— ¡Es la chica superpoderosa! Pero ¿Quién es el otro?—Grito el otro corriendo hacia el otro ladrón.

—A quien le importa, solo mátalos. _Yeferson, Alejandro. Tenemos una situación dentro del súper, dejen el frente y vengan ya_ —el hombre habla por un comunicador, y disparo hacia Momoko y Brick pero estos salieron corriendo y entre los anaqueles.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Encárgate de la chica Bill!—Comenzó a disparar a un anaquel donde estaba Brick.

— ¡Sí!—respondió el ladrón y corrió buscando a la peli-roja.

La chica salto desde el otro pasillo por encima del anaquel y cayó sobre el ladrón haciendo que soltara la pistola. El la empujo y la pateo alejándola de el hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. El comenzó a gatear hacia la pistola que estaba un poco lejos, pero Momoko congelo el piso y el solo cayo de pecho por lo resbaloso. Luego le congelo los pies para que se quedara quieto, pero para sorpresa de la chica él pudo romper fácilmente el hielo y agarrar la pistola.

La peli-roja corrió hacia la punta del anaquel no sin antes recibir un disparo en el brazo y esconderse. Ella hace una mueca de dolor y su mano a la herida notando que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de ella, la bala le había rozado, pero le hizo una herida que seguramente necesitaba sutura.

— ¿Qué pasa chica superpoderosa? ¿No que tú hielo era indestructible? —Momoko mordió su labio inferior. Lo que decía al aquel tipo con burla era cierto, nadie jamás había podía romper su hielo ¿Por qué pudo el romperlo? ¿Así de débil había salido su aliento congelante. Ella empujo el anaquel con un poco de dificultad logrando que las cosas cayeran sobre el pobre ladrón que quedo atrapado entre las botellas de alcohol. Ella sonríe ampliamente al ver que había noqueado a otro maleante. Pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo caer al suelo.

—Niña tonta—Escucho a sus espaldas y luego, grito de dolor cuando la patearon en el estomago lanzándola a un lado. Miro a su agresor con una mano en su estomago. Eran los tipos que habían estado cuidando la entrada.

El maleante que la había golpeadoen la cabeza y pateado, comenzó a apuntarla con su escopeta y luego sonríe a través de la máscara de lino. Momoko solo lo mira molesta, y antes de que el hombre pueda jalar el gatillo, un caucho lo golpea en a un lado de la cabeza y el pecho haciéndolo caer, y su amigo, apunto al agresor ,pero Brick es más rápido y golpea la pistola con su mano haciendo que el disparo pegue en el suelo, después de una patada en el pecho, lo manda a volar hacia los vidrios del supermercado, y este sale por ellos rompiendo en pedacitos la ventana para salir hacia la calle cayendo en el estacionamiento. Los policías ni cortos ni perezosos salen corriendo hacia el súper.

— ¿Estás bien?—Brick se agacha y la mira, la ayuda a levantarse.

—Sí, solo es un rasguño, Gracias…¿Dónde está el otro?—Momoko lo mira confundida aun con la mano en su herida.

—Fue por un jugo—dijo divertido mientras que con su pulgar señalaba las neveras, El tal Bill estaba dentro de la nevera noqueado y mojada por los cartones de jugo y refrescos. Momoko le sonríe a Brick y luego los policías entran para sacar a los rehenes.

—Buen trabajo Momoko, no sé qué haríamos sin ti y tus hermanas—dijo el comandante de la policía sonriéndole a la chica.

—No fue nada comandante, no lo habría hecho de no ser por Brick... mi amigo—Dijo la oji-rosa volteando a ver a Brick sonriente. El solo la miro un poco sorprendido y luego desvía la mirada mientras rasca su nuca.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Enhorabuena muchacho! Tienes mucha suerte de ser amigo de esta linda chica, gracias a ti también por ayudar, te debemos mucho. Un paramédico los atenderá—el hombre se alejo y camino hacia uno de los ladrones para esposarlo.

—No era para tanto rosadita—Dijo un poco apenado.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me ayudaste mucho y además ya te considero mi amigo.

—Tonta—Brick la golpeo en la frente con su dedo medio.

Momoko fue atendida en una camilla en el estacionamiento del súper, el paramédico solo desinfecto la herida y la cubrió ya que después de todo solo era superficial y no tenía necesidad de sutura. A los minutos Miyako llego volando junto a Boomer y abrazo a su hermana muy preocupada, agradeció a Brick de haberla ayudado y el rubio solo le dio codazos en el estomago mientras lo felicitaba, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano mayor.

— Oye Miyako… ¿no te has sentido extraña? Digo…cuando volabas aquí… ¿no hubo inconvenientes?—Pregunto Momoko.

— ¿Inconvenientes?¿Que quieres decir, que clase de inconvenientes?—Bubbles ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Ella en pleno vuelo comenzó a descender… casi como si hubiera perdido el superpoder de volar—Explico Brick cruzado de brazos mirando a los azules.

— ¿Es eso posible?—Boomer alzando una ceja.

—Pero Momo, ¿solo descendías así sin más? —Miyakola mira un poco intrigada.

—Si...llego hasta un momento donde no pude mantenerme en el aire y caí en picada. Si no fuera por Brick…—ella baja un poco la cabeza.

—Su vuelo desde ese momento se volvió inestable. Por eso la acompañe hasta aquí—Explico Brick metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—No solo el vuelo, haya dentro en el súper, un ladro pudo romper mi hielo—Miyako la mira sorprendida.

— ¡Es imposible! ¡Tu hielo es casi indestructible!...bueno, a menos de que lo hagas delgado.

—Exacto…algo pasa conmigo—ella miro sus mano y se bajo de la camilla.

—No estarás —boomer trago grueso y todos lo miraron—¿Perdiendo tus poderes?—Culmino el chico mirándola aterrado. Miyako y Kaoru se miraron un poco sorprendidas, La peli-rojas llevo una mano en su mentón y frunció el seño como pensando.

—Y si…La sustancia que me inyecto mojo… ¿me quito mis poderes?—la peli-roja miro preocupada a Miyako.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, seguramente es solo un efecto secundario de esa inyección o simplemente estas cansada—Explico Brick mirándola.

—Tenemos que llamar al profesor Momo—Dijo Miyako mirándola preocupada.

—Sí, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a mis poderes—susurro la chica suspirando.

Brick antes de irse a su casa, tuvo que despedirse del comandante de la policía, quien le tomo la mano en forma de despedida mientras la agitaba, el hombre de bigote, le hizo mil preguntas de todas clases, cuando el hombre se entero que era un Rowdy el solo sacudió mas la mano y sonrió ampliamente diciendo que se sentía muy feliz de que otro ex - villano formara a ser parte de la gente civilizada. El peli-rojo después de un discurso aburrido y de que Boomer también tuvo que calarse dicho discurso – después de todo el también ere un Rowdy- y los saludos del hombre, pudieron irse tranquilamente a su casa.

Momoko y Miyako, también se fueron del lugar después de que esos maleantes se los llevara la policía en las patrullas, la oji-azul tuvo que ayudar a su hermana mayor a volar ya que aun estaba un poco inestable en pleno vuelo, así que tuvieron que ir poco a poco hasta llegar a su casa. Donde aun Buttercup no había llegado. La peli-roja calmo sus nervios cuando Bubbles le dijo que estaba con Butch y que llegaría más tarde, sana y salva, después de todo estaba con un Rowdy, ambas rieron un poco divertidas porque quien iba a decir que después de que la más violenta de las tres no le agradaban los Rowdy tenía una clase de "cita" con uno de ellos.

-o-o-o-o

Kaoru abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unas piernas que es donde estaba su cabeza. Se sentó rápidamente y volteo a ver a Butch quien la miro un poco sorprendido y luego le sonríe divertido.

—Ya era hora bella durmiente ¿mis piernas son cómodas?—recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Idiota—Dijo cruzándose de brazos y luego desvía la mirada a la vista de saltadilla, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la ciudad se veía alumbrada, Se abrazo cuando sintió la brisa helada, después de todo, la lluvia los había mojada completamente. Sintió un peso en sus hombros y miro la chaqueta de Butch cubrir sus brazos y hombros. El chico le dio la espalda y se elevo en el aire. La voltea a ver y ella solo lo miraba sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?—El chico alzo una ceja.

— ¡Ya sé que tratas de hacer! ¡Pero no funcionara!—Se quito la chaqueta y lo miro molesta.

—Y... ¿Se puede saber que trato de hacer según tu? —El chico la miro confundido

— ¡Me estas coqueteando para que baje la guardia, pero te digo que no funcionara!—Exclamo lanzándole la chaqueta en la cara.

Butch agarro la chaqueta y frunció el seño

—No seas paranoica mujer y ponte la chaqueta

—No

— ¡Quien las entiende! ¡Uno trata de ser caballeroso y no quieren! Después dicen "no eres para nada un gran hombre, eres tan poco caballeroso. ¡Todos son iguales!" —Dijo el chico con voz aguda imitando una mujer— ¡Señor! ¡¿Por qué no las hiciste más comprensibles!?—Butch levanto sus manos y miro el cielo.

—Deja el drama—La chica se elevo pero Butch la abrazo, envolviendo a la peli-negra con la chaqueta, inmovilizando sus brazos sin soltarla.

—Ponte la chaqueta—entrecerró los ojos y Kaoru también entrecerró los ojos sin notar que estaban cerca.

— ¡Al carajo, con la chaqueta suéltame!—exclamo volando junto a Butch.

— ¡Solo ponte la maldita chaqueta!—Grito Butch y fue así como ambos abandonaron el lugar volando mientras discutían y Kaoru trataba de alejarse.

Kaoru llego a su casa aun peleando con Butch, sin darse cuenta, ellos habían comenzando a volar y forcejear en el aire hasta llegar a su hogar, ella se soltó de Butch y voló hacia la puerta, cuando se volteo para sacarle la lengua a su contraparte la chaqueta le cayó en la cara.

— ¡Me la regresas mañana!—y antes de que Kaoru le regresara el trapo, el se fue volando riendo como un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

— ¡Idiota!—Grito Kaoru alzando su puño, ella miro la estela verde oscuro desaparecer entre el cielo y miro la chaqueta de Butch que estaba en sus manos, ella se sonroja levemente recordando como el chico la había abrazado mientras lloraba en aquel observatorio, se despeino el cabello y luego llevo la chaqueta su nariz y el perfume varonil de Butch lleno sus fosas nasales, La peli-negra se sonroja nuevamente y miro de nuevo el suelo para abrazar la chaqueta con su pecho tratando de calmar sus palpitaciones.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

¡Hola, Hola! mis queridos lectores, quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por sus maravillosos comentarios y privados que me llegaron. Me encanta leer sus comentarios, es mi motivacion a seguir con la historia ya que se gusta a las personas :3

Espero me disculpen la tardaza, acabo de empezar mis pasantias y pues dedico todo mi tiempo a estudiar. Actualizare el otro fin de semana. El capitulo 7 ya esta en proceso :3

Soy mala desarrollando escenas de accion,espero esta haya salido bien jajaja

¡Se cuidan!

Besos y abrazos psicologicos para todos

:)


	7. Vias a toda velocidad, ¡Him aparece!

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Vias a toda velocidad, ¡Him aparece!**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Kaoru abrió la puerta de su hogar con sumo cuidado tratando de que esta no sonara ni rechinara, la sala estaba a oscuras, pero podían verse los muebles, gracias a la luz que provenía del segundo piso, el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, también las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas. Se coloco la chaqueta de Butch y dejo sus zapatillas converse en la entrada junto a sus medias, para no mojar ni ensuciar el piso, aunque si lo pensaba bien, su ropa y cabello también estaban mojados así que igual mojaría el piso. Eran aproximadamente las 2 de madrugada, el tiempo se le había ido rápidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Camino hasta la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco mirando a la persona que estaba durmiendo en el comedor. La peli-roja estaba sentada en la silla de madera con su rostro sobre sus brazos y con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración era lenta y pausada. Justamente en la mesa había un plato envuelto en papel transparente, era tortilla de huevo y pan de ajo, seguramente preparado por su hermana mayor.

Dio unos pasos hacia su hermana mirándola dormir sobre la mesa, ella seguro estaba esperándola ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí durmiendo?, la mirada de Kaoru se torno triste rápidamente mientras no despegaba sus ojos de Momoko, después de todas las cosas que ella le había dicho a su hermana el día de ayer, ella estaba allí, dormida…esperando su regreso preocupada y con su cena ya lista. Se sentía egoísta.

La peli-roja abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente para ir hasta donde Kaoru, ya que de sus ojos salían lagrimas, su ropa y cabello estaban todos mojados, sucia, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y rojos por haber llorado esa tarde , sin mencionar que estaba descalza. Se puso frente a ella poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de la peli-negra para comprobar su temperatura y comenzó a verla de arriba abajo preocupada, buscando rasguños, heridas o moratones. Su ropa goteaba al igual que su cabello.

— ¿Te mojaste con la lluvia? ¿Te encuentras bien Kaoru? ¿Por qué lloras?—Momoko quito un mechón de la frente de la pelinegra y volvió a mirar su cuerpo— ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?— Kaoru se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba al ver el rostro de preocupación de la oji-rosa.

—Solo…me duele el pecho Momo—Susurro con la voz rota para después abrazar a su hermana y esconder su rostro en su hombro, a Momoko no le importa que su ropa se mojara.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital Kaoru?—Pregunto la oji-rosa acariciando la cabeza de su hermana, la peli-negra solo negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso…me duele porque, es mi culpa momo—Susurro

— ¿Q-Que es tu culpa Kaoru?—pregunto nerviosa comenzó a sospechar de que se refería su hermana.

— ¡Lo lamento Momoko! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa que te hayan violado Momo!—Grito apretando mas el cuerpo de su hermana—¡No te protegí, no te acompañe ese día Momo!... yo, se supone que debo cuidarlas a ti y a Miyako, es mi rol pero ¡No puede protegerte de ese desgraciado hijo de...! No pude encontrarlo, no pude hacerlo pagar por hacerte tanto daño Momo…¡todo es mi culpa, Lo siento Momoko, lo siento, perdóname por favor Momo!—Se lamentaba la peli-negra hecha un mar de lagrimas y sollozos mientras repetía el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez entre el llanto, sin despegar su cabeza de su hombro ni dejar de abrazarla.

La oji-rosa quedo atónita al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru y el recuerdo de aquel día llego con violencia a su mente reviviendo todo sentimiento de asco, los labios de aquel sujeto pasearse por su piel, por su cuello, abdomen, vientre. Su risa burlona, los golpes que recibió en el rostro, sus gritos desgarradores cuando el tipo adentraba su sexo una y otra vez en su interior mientras le escuchaba decirle obscenidades en su oído. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, abrazo a la peli-negra buscando también un poco de refugio y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse, no podía volverse débil, debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte por Kaoru y Miyako, hasta por ella misma. Seco sus lágrimas con su mano y cerro sus ojos mientras nuevamente respiraba profundo para calmar sus temblores corporales. Ya más calmada, separo a Kaoru con sus manos en los hombros y luego con sus pulgares seco las lagrimas de la oji-verde mientras le sonreía dulcemente demostrándolo todo el cariño y amor que sentía por ella en ese momento.

Ella no era la única que sufría, Kaoru y Miyako también. Para ella habar pasado por aquel bochornoso suceso fue trágico y traumático además de doloroso, pero, para ver que sus hermanas sufrían, dolía mucho más.

—No llores, no es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? Tu rol aun no acaba y además, yo también debo protegerte. No cargues con todo ese peso tu sola, Ya todo está bien, eres mi hermana y no te culpo por nada de lo que haya pasado. Eres lo mas especial que tengo Kaoru, te quiero— Dijo Momoko pegando su frente con la de Kaoru y para culminar deposita un beso en su frente demostrando cuanto quería a su hermana. Ambas chicas quedaron abrazadas en la cocina, siendo observadas por una burbuja tras la pared junto a la puerta, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-o-o-

Momoko tomo sus libros del casillero y cerro el locker para caminar por el pasillo del colegio muy pensativa y llena de preguntas sin responder, y no era para menos, después de todo esa mañana no había podido volar y sus hermanas tuvieron que darle un aventón hasta el colegio. Kaoru le pregunto desde cuando sus poderes eran inestables y ella junto a Miyako e contaron lo sucedido en el supermercado y de cómo Brick la había salvado en plena caída al suelo. La peli-negra susurro un "le agradeceré después" malhumorada sin querer admitir que estaba en equivocada sobre los rowdy, ella era muy orgullosa, después de todo ella tenía una idea equivocada de los chicos y comenzaba a darse cuenta que Momoko y Miyako tenían razón sobre el cambio drástico en ellos. Otra incomodidad le llego a la mente ¿acaso había perdido sus poderes para siempre? Ella esperaba que solo fuera temporal. Su nariz choco contra la espalda de alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento—se disculpo para llevar su mano a su nariz roja por el golpe, y con sus ojos cerrados separándose un poco para ver a la persona.

—No, no te perdono—Dijo la persona, la peli-roja solo lo miro y dio un golpe en el hombro del chico—Que agresiva eres—Se llevo la mano a la parte afectada para hace un puchero.

—Eres un tonto Mitch—dijo divertida

—Si, y también te quiero—respondió divertido— Oye, tus golpes ya no duelen tanto como antes ¿será que ya me acostumbre?

—No es eso…es que—La chica miro a todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, después de todo era peligroso que otras personas se enteraran de que no tenia poderes— Mis poderes no funcionan—susurro abrazando los libros contra su pecho y mirando a Mitch un poco apenada, el chico la miro boquiabierto.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Mitch parpadeo y negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo que no funcionan?—Dijo un poco más alto, Momoko se sobresalto y llevo una dedo a sus propios labios.

— ¡Shh! No lo digas tan alto, nadie puede enterarse. Sería peligroso que alguien más sepa de esto—dijo sobresaltada mirando a todos lados regañando a Mitch por ser tan escandaloso.

—Pero no entiendo…¿desaparecieron así sin más?—él la mira alzando una ceja.

—Si, esta mañana no pude congelar mi jugo y trate de levantar mi cama con una mano y no pude…A demás Miyako y Kaoru tuvieron que traerme porque no podía volar—Momoko suspira.

— ¿Qué crees que haya sido? —Mitch camina junto a ella por el pasillo hacia el salón de clases.

—Cuando fuimos a luchar contra Mojo el inyecto algo en mi, pienso que fue eso.

— ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?

—Tengo que hablar con el profesor para que busque una solución o esperar a que vuelvan. Espero sea temporal—Momoko cerró sus ojos con cansancio, estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Tranquila, seguro tu padre encontrara la solución, y de no ser así, tus poderes volverán solos.

—Eso espero—se abrazo a su misma pegando la base de sus libros en su mentón.

Mitch y Momoko llegaron a clases de castellano, cada uno fue a su puesto y a los minutos llego su maestro, a los minutos de haber empezado, la oji-rosa dio una vista por el salón de clases. Boomer y Butch estaba presentando el examen, y el rostro de ellos era todo un poema, el rubio miraba el examen atentamente, y de vez en cuando miraba el techo y hacia muecas como tratando de recordar algo, pero Butch era otro cuento, su cara era digna de fotografiar, el peli-negro miraba la hoja como si tuviera vida propia, estaba sudando a grandes cantidades, mordía el borrador de su lápiz y alborotaba su cabello como si así le fuera a llegar la información.

Kaoru trataba de no reírse, después de todo era muy divertido ver al peli-negro angustiado por el examen, Miyako estaba dibujando en su cuaderno de apuntes, seguramente estaba diseñando algún vestido o algo. Su mirada se poso en Brick, quien estaba mirando el pizarrón con expresión aburrida, la oji-rosa se preguntaba como su contraparte podía acordarse de las cosas si él nunca tomaba apuntes, solo se sentaba, miraba al profesor con rostro aburrido y a veces hasta cerraba sus ojos por unos minutos.

Más de una vez, la chica quedo sorprendida, cuando en una de esas veces que Brick se veía aburrido en clase y el maestro lo notaba le preguntaba algo con respecto a la clase, el chico solo respondía tranquilamente todas las preguntas que le había hecho el maestro, ojo, cabe destacar que decía todo al pie de la letra, tal cual como lo decía el profesor con puntos y comas incluidos. Ese chico tenía una memoria increíble. En clase de Química él era muy inteligente, La Srta Keane siempre le mandaba al pizarrón para resolver algunas formulas y el no tardaba ni 2 minutos en resolverlas.

De repente, Brick despego sus ojos del pizarrón y se poso en ella, sus miradas se encontraron por un minuto, el solo sonríe divertido y la oji-rosa solo se sonroja para voltear a ver al pizarrón rápidamente ¿por qué se había sonrojado? Y ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?, mordió su labio inferior y trato de calmar sus latidos.

La clase pasó sin ningún inconveniente, Boomer entrego su examen con una sonrisa en sus labios y Butch solo refunfuñaba algo de estar castigado hasta los 50 mientras también entregaba el examen. Las powerpuff, salen del salón hacia el comedor, no tenían más clases el día de hoy y ya el fin de semana había llegado, era viernes después de todo.

— ¡Chicas!—Ambas voltearon a ver como su amiga Robin corría hacia ellas.

—Hola robin—saludaron al mismo tiempo.

—Momo, vi la noticia del supermercado hoy en la mañana ¡fue increíble!—Exclamo Robin

—Jejeje no fue nada…Brick me ayudo mucho—respondió apenada sonriendo nerviosa.

— ¡Wow! ¿Enserio? ¡Tienes mucho que contarme picarona!—ella levanta ambas cejas repetidamente haciendo sonroja a la peli-roja.

— ¡N-No es lo que tú crees Robin! —Exclamo apenada y todas comenzaron a reír menos Kaoru que solo rodo los ojos.

—Bueno, no vine solo para eso. Mi prima se va a casar mañana, seré una de sus damas de honor, así que iré a probarme el vestido que ella escogió para mí, la cosa es que ella lo compro en una tienda fuera de la ciudad, lo mando a hacer con una señora que es muy amiga de ella y que hace vestidos muy lindo, iré en tren es a 3 horas de aquí ¿quieren acompañarme? —Robin las mira sonrientes.

— ¡Yo quiero ir!—Miyako alza una mano con una sonrisa.

—Yo no puedo, tengo práctica en la tarde. Lo siento Rob—Se disculpo Kaoru

—Tranquila Kaoru, te entiendo ¿Qué tal tu Momo?—La castaña volteo a ver la peli-roja, quien se encogió en su lugar y apretó los libros contra su pecho.

—Pues...no lo sé—susurro.

— ¡Vamos Momoko! ¡Será divertido! ¡Así podre hablar con esa señora para que vea mis diseños!—Miyako agarro las manos de su hermana y la miro con ojos brilloso. ¡Oh oh!, era esa mirada que la rubia ponía cuando quería convencer a sus hermanas, ella era muy manipuladora con sus ojos. Momoko parpadea y después sonríe derrotada.

—Está bien, iré. ¿Por qué no?—Robin y Miyako se miran para después chocar ambas palmas muy entusiasmadas, y después caminan hacia el comedor para ir por el almuerzo.

-o-o-o-o

—Eso te pasa por llegar tan tarde a casa—dijo Boomer guardando sus libros en el casillero, Butch estaba recostado en los casilleros con la mano en sus bolsillos.

— ¡Vamos solo ayúdame Boomer! —Butch lo miro despegándose del casillero mientras se encorvaba con aburrimiento y fastidio.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?—Boomer lo miro alzando una ceja.

— ¡Eres mi hermano rubio oxigenado! No seas un ingrato—Butch lo agarro de la camisa y Boomer entrecerró la mirada.

—Ahora menos te ayudo —Respondió tranquilamente el oji-azul y el peli-negro también entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Déjalo en paz Butch, te mereces el castigo por llegar tan tarde a casa—dijo Brick llegando a donde ellos. Butch solo a Boomer y miro el techo con expresión aburrida.

—No vuelvo a hacer algo bueno por nadie—Butch se cruza de brazos.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, es tu castigo cariño. Ahora toma esto y acompáñame a la sala de maestros. Adiós mis niños—se despidió Srta Keane de Brick y Boomer de lo más tranquila poniendo una montaña de papeles en los brazos de Butch y caminando por el pasillo seguida del peli-negro quien refunfuñaba y suspiraba cansado.

—Es un tonto—respondió Boomer divertido.

— ¿Vas a cocinar esta noche para ayudarlo no?—Brick le sonríe de lado a su hermano, quien solo lo mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros

—Quien sabe—dijo divertido.

—Ven, vamos al comedor. Tengo hambre

— ¿Tienes la entrevista del equipo de Básquetbol hoy cierto?—Boomer camina junto a Brick al comedor.

—Si... ¿cómo te enteraste? No le había dicho a nadie, bueno…excepto a mama—Brick lo miro de reojo.

—Lo sospeche

—Mentiroso, me escuchaste cuando hable con mama en la cocina ¿verdad?—Boomer solo miro a otro lado nervioso con la cara azul.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron junto a sus contrapartes y Mitch, quien termino de comer rápidamente y corrió a la sala de profesores para ayudar a Butch, después de todo tenían practica y el no podía faltar, era el capitán después de todo.

— ¿Como sigues de tus poderes?—Dijo Brick comiendo de su espagueti sin mirar a la chica a su lado.

—Los perdí completamente. No puedo ni elevarme 1 cm del suelo—dice un poco deprimida Momoko.

—Debes tener paciencia.

—Si no consigo la manera de regresar mis poderes, tendré que buscar a mojo—tomo un poco de su jugo.

— ¿Crees que tenga un antídoto?

—No pero, con que me una muestra o me diga con que hizo la sustancia servirá para que el profesor haga un antídoto—Respondió.

— ¡Oh dios es tarde!—exclamo Robin levantándose de la mesa—Vámonos chicas, o llegare tarde para buscar el vestido.

—De acuerdo—Miyako se levanta de la silla tomando su bandeja y se despide de Boomer.

—Adiós Brick—Se despido Momoko tomando su bandeja para llevarla a la señora que las recibe y desaparecer por la puerta junto a Robin y Miyako.

— ¿Ah donde van?—Pregunto Brick confundido por la prisa, mirando a Boomer.

—Miyako me dijo que van a buscar un vestido de Robin, su prima se casa mañana y ella es dama de honor. Es a tres horas de aquí y van en tren—dijo tranquilamente el oji-azul.

—Chicas, todo por un vestido—susurro.

—Uhm…Pero…creo que verlas en vestido vale la pena ¿no?—Brick lo miro fijamente y —Boomer solo se sonroja—¡N-no me mires así! Soy un chico es la verdad—Brick sonríe divertido, un tick nervioso aparece en el ojo de Boomer— ¡Hablar contigo es imposible, me desesperas!—el peli-rojo comienza a reír a carcajada para vergüenza del rubio, quien sigue comiendo sus espaguetis con el seño fruncido.

-o-o-o-o-

—Me gustaría contarte la verdad, pero eso no me toca a mi Butch—Dijo seriamente Mitch engrapando las hojas que había acomodado para ponerlas a un lado junto a otra fila de hojas ya engrapadas.

El peli-negro le había contada lo ocurrido ayer con Kaoru a su amigo, y de cómo la chica en un mar de lagrimas y llanto, gritaba que su hermana Momoko la perdonara, el no quiso preguntar nada en ese momento porque no vio el momento indicado, así que pensó que Mitch tal vez podría explicarle el porqué su contraparte había dicho eso, después de todo el se la pasaba mucho con ellas, el tendría que saber algo ¿no?.

Pero, de lo que si tenía razón el castaño es que si él quería saber porque Kaoru había dicho eso, tenía que escucharlo de los propios labios de su contraparte o de Miyako y de la misma Momoko. Engrapo las hojas y la puso al lado junto a otra fila.

Butch estaba castigado por 1 mes, porque cuando llego a su casa, su madre lo estaba esperando en la sala de estar leyendo una revista, él sabía que estaba en problemas cuando vio su mirada seria y el tono de voz utilizado para reprimirle, a pesar de que él se explico el porqué de su retraso y de que su madre sonriera como colegiala viendo como los protagonistas tienen un momento romántico, no pudo salvarse del castigo: limpiar los platos, ayudarla en el colegio y hacer la cena, todo por un mes. Gracias a dios Mitch lo estaba ayudando con la montaña de papeles que debía organizar, porque si no, el no pudiera ir al entrenamiento de futbol.

—Solo te diré que…no le preguntes a Momoko—Mitch lo miro serio y Butch solo lo miro confundido—No abras mas la herida—volvió a engrapar las hojas, Butch solo lo miro pensativo y siguió con su trabajo, debía terminar antes de que su madre saliera de clases y que el reloj dieran las 2, que era la hora de su entrenamiento.

-o-o-o-o

El tren iba a toda velocidad por las afueras de la ciudad, el paisaje constaba de praderas, fincas, pueblos pequeños a las afueras, arboles y lagunas. La peli-roja miraba por la ventana sin escuchar la conversación que Miyakoy Robin tenían ya aproximadamente como 1 hora de viaje, iban en una cabina del tren.

—Oye Momo—La peli-roja despego su vista de la ventana y volteo a ver a robin y Miyako quienes la miraban fijamente—

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Estas preocupada por lo tus poderes cierto?—Robin ladea la cabeza mirando a su amiga, ella ya sabía lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

—Algo…—susurro y miro sus manos, Robin puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

—Estate tranquila, ya vas a ver que pronto tendrás tu poderes. —dijo sonriente la castaña.

—Si Momo, ¡todo saldrá bien ya verás!—De repente un golpe se escucha en el techo y las chicas miran al techo, El tren frena de golpe y caen de los asientos hacia el suelo o sobre los asientos frente a ellas.

—Auch—se queja Momoko asobandose la cabeza y levantándose del suelo.

—Eso dolió—susurro Robin acariciando su hombro y levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Momoko.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Miyako se acaricia su trasero con un ojo cerrado y el otro mirando a sus amigas.

—No lo sé Miyako, pero debemos averiguarlo. Robin, tu quédate aquí y cierra esta cabina—dijo seriamente la peli-roja.

—Sí, tengan cuidado chicas—Robin asiente.

Ambas hermanas salen rápidamente de la cabina no sin ver antes por los pasillos, había muchas personas asomándose mirando a todos lados y preguntándose qué había pasado. Las dos van al otro vagón, que consistía en asientos dobles mirando hacia el frente, era diferente al vagón donde ellas iban que era como un pequeño cubículo con dos asientos de cuero, uno frente al otro. Las personas estaban exaltadas y otras preocupadas, otras estaban aun en el suelo.

—Tranquila nena todo estará bien—Calmo Miyako a una niña que lloraba.

Momoko mira por la ventana y nota que el tren va más rápido de los normal.

—Miyako, debemos ir a la cabina de control, el tren está yendo más rápido de lo que debería. Algo tuvo que haber pasado al chofer del tren—explico Momoko mirando hacia la ventana

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces?—Miyako la miro preocupada y ayudo a la niña a levantarse, ella corrió hacia su madre.

—Llama a Kaoru—respondió la peli-roja.

—Está en su entrenamiento, no va a contestar—Respondió sacando su celular del bolsillo

—Cierto—susurro Momoko preocupada mirando el suelo y colocando una mano en su mentón— ¡Ya se! Llama a Boomer y Brick, ellos podrán ayudarnos y tal vez le avisen a Kaoru

—De acuerdo—Asiente y comienza a marcar, se lleva el teléfono a la oreja pero ambas chicas caen al suelo y las demás pasajeros gritan de miedo porque el tren paro de golpe, pero nuevamente y comenzó a ir más rápido que la última vez.

— ¡Mi teléfono!—Exclamo la rubia mirando por todos lados su teléfono celular que había caído quien sabe dónde.

—Hay que encontrarlo—dice un poco adolorida Momoko, últimamente los golpes dolían mucho más que antes. Seguramente era porque ya no tenía sus poderes su resistencia era como la de un humano normal, La peli-roja mira hacia la ventana y nota como unas especies de partículas negras se deslizan fuera de la ventana ¿Qué era eso?

— ¡Momo!—Grita Miyako y la peli-roja voltea a ver a su espalda donde su hermana estaba señalando espantada; el vidrio de la ventana se rompe en miles de pedazitos y unas partículas entran formando una especie de cuerpo humano que se va consolidando poco a poco. Era un cuerpo de color negro, sin rostro, solo tenía un ojo de color rojo, media más de 1,80 y el cuerpo era musculoso y proporcionado.

— ¿¡Que son esas cosas!?—Volvió a exclamar Miyako poniéndose junto a su hermana un poco asustada, era la primera vez que las veía.

—No lo sé, pero estamos en problemas, no tengo poderes y tú eres la única que podrás hacerle pelea. Pero tranquila, tratare de ayudarte—Momoko toma un bate que estaba en el suelo. Las personas se alejan del frente y corren hasta el vagón de atrás.

Un humanoide gruñe, y abre la boca mostrando afilados dientes, rápidamente de su boca una lengua larga va en dirección a Momoko enganchándola en el bate. La peli-roja se va hacia adelante pero con sus piernas frena, el humanoide comenzó a jalar el bate, Miyako, con su mano corta la lengua y esta queda enganchada al bate, la peli-roja suelta la lengua y se desliza como si tuviera vida propia. El humanoide lanza un alarido de dolor, ambas chicas tienen que taparse los oídos y los cristales de las ventanas de rompen en miles de pedacitos.

— ¡Ahora!—Exclama Momoko y corre rápidamente hacia uno de los humanoides, golpeándolo en la cabeza hasta hacerlo golpear con la pared del vagó , agarra al humanoide por un brazo y lo lanza hacia el otro extremo del vagón, los pasajeros gritan asustados y corren hacia el otro vagón alejándose de la pelea. Eran aproximadamente 6 vagones, y apenas iban por el 5, debían cruzar los otros 4 vagones para llegar a la cabina del conductor.

—Tenemos que buscar ese teléfono, el mío lo deje en casa… ¡debes tener un punto débil, cosa fea!—grito Momoko golpeando nuevamente al humanoide en el pecho, este grito con dolor y se volvió ceniza— ¡Debes golpearlos en el pecho! Eso los vuelve ceniza—Explico Momoko sonriente, había descubierto el punto débil de esas cosas Miyako, se eleva y lanza un rayo al humanoide en el pecho, este grita y se vuelve ceniza.

— ¡Bien, ahora busquemos ese celular!—dijo la oji-rosa corriendo hacia los asientos, para agacharse y buscar el aparato.

—Oh no...¡Mira Momo!—Miyako señala hacia donde estaba la puerta del vagón numero 4, unas partículas negras nuevamente comenzaron a formar a dos humanoides, idénticos a los anteriores.

—De donde vienen esas cosas—dijo Momoko molesta, desvía su mirada debajo de un asiento y consigue rápidamente el celular de la oji-azul—¡Lo encontré!—ella lo agarra—¡AH!—grita cuando un humanoide con su lengua le agarra el pie y la jala hacia el deslizándola por el suelo.

— ¡Momo!—Grito Miyako, corriendo hacia su hermana quien era jalada hacia los humanoides

—¡Agárralo Miyako!—Momoko lanza el teléfono y la oji-azul lo agarra rápidamente. Miyako vuela hacia el humanoide que había agarrado a su hermana, quien ahora estaba boca abajo con las manos en su falda tratando de que no se viera nada, el humanoide aun la tenia sujeta de un pie.

—Quítate de mi camino—la rubia Lo golpeo en el rostro mandándolo hacia una ventana del tren rompiendo un poco el metal, logrando que el humanoide saliera del tren, pero, la lengua del mounstro se agarro a su abdomen y la jalo junto con el sacándola del tren quien iba a toda velocidad.

— ¡Miyako!—grito Momoko preocupada y de una patada golpeo al humanoide en la cara logrando que la soltara, ella cayo de espalda. Se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta del otro vagón cerrándola con llave. Dio un gritillo y se hecho para atrás cuando del otro lado, esa cosa golpeo la puerta con su cuerpo. Los pasajeros miraban a la chica y la puerta asustados y a la vez muy confundidos.

—Ahora que hago…—susurro preocupada la chica volteando a ver el lugar.

-o-o-o-o

—Ahg…—se quejo Miyako levantándose del césped, miro su teléfono celular, lo había protegido para que no se rompiera, aunque, la pantalla estaba un poco rota, el teléfono seguía funcionado. El humanoide se había hecho cenizas cuando cayó al suelo a toda velocidad, la rubia rodo por el suelo de una manera no tan bonita, después de todo el tren iba muy rápido. La chica busca en sus contactos a Boomer y marca, sus manos temblaban así que las junto para calmar su miedo, Momoko estaba sola en el tren y ella no tenia poderes, su hermana estaba en problemas.

-o-o-o

—No me gustan los vegetales, y lo sabes—dijo Boomer cruzado de brazos mirando como su madre metía muchas verduras al carrito de compras.

—Ya deja de llorar Boomer—dijo Brick llegando con 3 cajas de cereales y poniéndolas en el carro.

—Boomer, hijo, los vegetales son necesarios en tu alimentación—respondió tranquilamente la Srta Keane.

Ambos jóvenes habían ido con su madre al supermercado, era día de paga y la mujer tenía 3 hombres en su hogar, los cuales comían en cantidades industriales, sin mencionar a Butch, el si era un verdadero pozo sin fondo. Brick había tenido su entrevista de equipo de Basquetbol, realizo una péquela prueba y fue aceptado rápidamente, Boomer había prometido acompañar a la mujer de compras así que, como Brick había salido antes y se encontraron en la salida, decidieron ir los 2 y así ayudar a su madre con las pesadas bolsas.

—Hey rubia, tu teléfono está sonando—dice Brick escuchando el tono del celular de Boomer, el chico saca rápidamente saca su teléfono del bolso

—Es Miyako ¿Alo?—Boomer contesta.

— _¡Boomer! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!—_ La Srta Keane y Brick voltean a ver a Boomer confundido, la voz de la chica podía escucharse a pesar de que no estaba en altavoz, se oía asustada y a la vez muy preocupada a la vez que se escuchaba una brisa— ¡ _Es el tren, Fuimos atacadas por unas criaturas extrañas en pleno viaje!_

—¿ espera…que? ¿que paso con el tren estas bien?—pregunto preocupado mirando a Brick, ellos se miraron seriamente.

— ¡ _Estoy siguiendo el tren, una de esas cosas cayo del vagón y me arrastro con ella estoy herida y no puedo volar muy bien ¡y Momo!—_ Brick se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su contraparte _—¡Momoko está en problemas! ¡ella y Robin siguen en el tren, pero Momo estaba luchando con una esas cosas, además si ella se enfrenta con quién sabe qué cosa que está haciendo que el tren vaya a esa velocidad, ella podría salir muy herida, Momoko no tiene poderes! —_ el peli-rojo abrió sus ojos más no poder al escuchar lo último, se quito el bolso rápidamente, poniéndolo en el carrito y salió corriendo del supermercado.

— ¡Espera Brick! ¡Ya voyMiyako , aguanta!—Grito el rubio ante la mirada de los clientes del super— ¡Ya regresamos mama!—grito para salir corriendo y tratar de alcanzar a Brick.

— ¡Tengan cuidado!... espero no les pase nada a las chicas ni a mis niños—susurro la mujer preocupada.

— ¡Debemos apurarnos, si el tren sigue a esa velocidad podría descarrilarse además de que si alcanza a otro tren podría haber una colisión y muchos pasajeros podrían morir sin contar a Momoko!—Explico Brick volando a toda velocidad junto a Boomer.

—Llamare a Butch—Boomer marca a Butch.

-o-o-o-

— ¡Ya estoy ansiosa porque llegue el día del campeonato!—Exclamo Kaoru comienzo su helado de limón, junto a ella iba Mitch y Butch, quienes también comían helado.  
El entrenamiento había terminado, solo faltaban 2 días para que empezaran los juegos escolares.

—Le patearemos el trasero a esos perdedores—Butch sonríe sínicamente.

—Yo solo quiero ganar—susurro el castaño terminando su barquilla y lanzándola a un cesto de basura.

— ¡Que calor!—Exclamo Kaoru, aun comienzo su helado mientras por su frente bajaban pequeñas góticas de sudor.

—Deberíamos ir a la piscina mañana—dijo Butch lanzando la servilleta al suelo de la calle sin importarle el medio ambiente, Recibió un zape de Mitch y Butch malhumorado volvió a tomar la servilleta y la guardo en su bolsillo para botarla en su casa. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y él lo saco del bolsillo de su bermuda—Dime Rubia—respondió tranquilamente poniendo a Boomer en altavoz.

— _¡Butch!¡ Necesitamos que vengas a las rutas de los trenes que van a las afueras de la ciudad!—_ Butch alza una ceja confundido ante el tono agitado y preocupado de Boomer. Kaoru y Mitch también se miran confundidos.

— ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? ¿Acaso el tinte te afecto el cerebro?—dijo divertido el chico, Kaoru aguanto las ganas de reír y Mitch solo negó divertido.

— _¡Ya deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡el tren donde iban Miyako, Momoko y Robin perdió el control! Miyako acaba de llamar desesperada diciendo que fueron atacadas por unas cosas extrañas, ella salió del tren junto a una de esas cosas y Momoko quedo en aun abordo luchando! ¡Ella no tiene poderes y hay pasajeros a bordo_!—La peli-negra paró en seco y miro consternada a Butch quien también se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Kaoru!—Exclamo Mitch mirando como la chica comenzó a alejarse en una estela verde, Butch volteo a ver a su contraparte y maldijo.

— ¡Ya vamos en camino!—dijo Butch cortando la llamada— ¡nos vemos luego Mitch!—Butch comienzo a seguir a Kaoru dejando su típica estela verde oscura a su paso.

— ¡Tengan cuidado!—grita Mitch mirando a sus amigos irse, y el solo suspira un poco preocupado por Robin y Momoko

-o-o-o-o

—¡Agh!—se quejo de dolor cuando se golpeo la espalda con el asiento, estaba tratando de golpear al humanoide, pero este con su larga lengua la golpeaba contra los asientos, las paredes y el techo del vagón, estaba cansada, si hubiera tenido sus súper poderes ya hubiera derrotado a esa cosa, pero en esos momentos era una simple chica normal. Ella miro como el tubo iba hacia ella rápidamente y se alejo rodando por el piso. Esa cosa estaba tratando de noquearla.

— _Necesito llegar al centro de control_ —pensó la chica levantándose del sueño, tomando dos maletas y lanzándoselas al humanoide, quien se protegió con un brazo y después chillo lanzando baba en el suelo. Momoko agarro rápidamente una sombrilla, antes de que su enemigo la golpeara con su lengua ella salto en el aire, dando una voltereta en el aire. Cayó de pie detrás del mounstro y como si fuera una espada, clavo la punta del paraguas en el pecho del humanoide, Este lanzo un alarido y se volvió ceniza. Era esos momentos donde agradecía ser porrista y tener buena condición física.

La peli-roja miro a todos lados y las personas comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas y suspirar aliviadas, abrió la puerta del otro vagón y entro en este, las personas la miraban fijamente, ella estaba herida y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre. Ellos pudieron escuchar perfectamente el alboroto que había pasado. Abrió la puerta del último vagón de pasajeros y luego trato de abrir la de la cabina pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—Como me gustaría tener mis rayos laser—dijo molesta, agarro una especie de pala y comenzó a forcejear la puerta logrando entrar. El piloto estaba en el suelo inconsciente, y un humanoide estaba manejando el tren, este volteo a verla y lanzo un chillido, los pasajeros cercanos tuvieron que taparse los oídos al igual que Momoko. Ella solo apretó mas la pala y corrió hacia el tratando de golpearlo, pero el humanoide la empujo antes de que ella lo tocara.

Se deslizo por el pasillo del otro vagón, y la sombrilla cayó hacia el otro extremo, la oji-rosa se levanto con dificultad pero la lengua del humanoide la agarro de los tobillos y la deslizo nuevamente por piso del pasillo hasta ponerla boca abajo dándole la espalda a el.

— ¡Bájame!—Le grito colocando una mano en su falda para que no se bajara.

—No lo hará—Momoko dejo de forcejear y comenzó a mirar a todos lados un poco asombrada… no podía ser cierto, esa voz era...

Un humo rojo comenzó a envolver la habitación, la oji-rosa puso una expresión seria y molesta en su rostro. Como no se había dado cuenta antes, esas esporas, no podían ser nada más que idea que de Him.

—Mi dulce Momoko, tanto tiempo sin verte querida—el humo se concentro frente a la chica y comenzó a aparecer una sombra.

El humanoide de un solo ojo, aun sujetando a la chica, la envolvió con su lengua por sus brazos y cuerpo poniéndola de frente a esa sombra soltándola de su tobillo, unas pinzas de cangrejo le subieron el mentón al chica mientras Him reía burlonamente.

— ¿No estás feliz de verme? —Him ahora ya no era de contextura delgada, su cuerpo estaba más trabajo y sus pinzas eran más grandes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Him? Se supone que debías de estar muerto. —Dijo Momoko de mala gana mirando a Him fijamente.

— ¡Amo esa expresión que pones Momoko! Es tan… ¡encantador!—Exclamo el villano riendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—repitió esta vez entrecerrando sus ojos. Him amplia mas su sonrisa y acerca su rostro a la líder.

— Eres una niña mala Momo-chan, a pesar de no tener súper poderes eres un poco altanera ¡Me encanta!—la peli-roja abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¡Tu mandaste a mojo a quitarme mis poderes!—Exclamo comenzó a forcejear de nuevo.

—Y puedo quitarte muchas cosas más mi queridísima Momoko—Dijo Him tomando a la chica por las mejillas con sus pinzas.

La puerta de la cabina de abre de una patada, mientras que la ventana del frente se rompe de igual forma. Him se va a un lado de la cabina al igual que el humanoide para mirar a los recién llegados.

—Vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí. Tanto tiempo sin verlos mis niños… también vino la dulce burbuja—Boomer en un impulso se puso frente a Miyako para quitarla de la vista de Him quien sonríe burlonamente.

—Him… ¿no estabas muerto?—Brick lo mira seriamente y también observa detenidamente como su contraparte forcejeaba bajo la lengua del mounstro que la tenia aprisionada.

—Ya saben lo que dicen, mala hierba nunca muere mis niños—Him se carcajea y alza sus enormes pinzas, una briza repleta de esporas negras comienza a inundar la habitación, los chicos cierran sus ojos, pero Brick los abre y mira a todos lados desesperado al escuchar el grito de Momoko. Las esporas dejan de inundar la cabina para concentrarse en lugares en específicos y forma más humanoides de un solo ojo, Him había desaparecido al igual que la peli-roja.

— ¡Momoko!—Grita Brick cerrando sus puños.

— _¡Brick, estoy en el techo!—_ Se escucha el grito de la plei-roja llamarlo Brick rápidamente dirige su vista al techo ¡se la estaba llevando!.

— ¡Ve por ella! nosotros nos encargamos de estos 4 horribles bestias—Dice Boomer poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que Boobles, quien solo asintió mirando a Brick. El chico asintió en respuesta y salto hacia el techo rompiéndolo.

— ¡Quita tu lengua apestosa de mi cuerpo, bicho feo!—Se quejo Momoko pateando el estomago del humanoide, pero este no la soltaba, el tren iba a toda velocidad y a pesar de eso, corría por el techo de los vagones.

Brick con su rayo laser derrite el metal del techo y el humanoide mete el pie en el agujero cayendo, La chica se golpea un poco y se desliza por el techo hasta que su cuerpo queda fuera del tren, ella grita y sube las piernas para no tocar el suelo, aun estaba sujeta a la lengua del humanoide.

— ¡AH! ¡BRICK!—Grita asustada la chica mirando la velocidad a la que iban.

— ¡Espera Momo, voy a subirte!—grita cortando la lengua del mounstro y agarrándola rápidamente antes de que la chica cayera, Jala la lengua rápidamente con la chica subiéndola al techo, va hacia ella y le suelta el nudo, agarrándola para que no cayera, después de todo el tren iba muy rápido..

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunta mirándola, Momoko suspira aliviada y lleva una mano a su pecho, y hace unos mechones de su cabello para atrás.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió mirándolo.

El humanoide sale del oyó y se levanta para lanzar un chillido que hace que Brick y Momoko se tapen los oídos, Brick mira frente del tren y abre sus ojos con sorpresa

— ¡Al suelo!— rápidamente lanza a Momoko al suelo junto a ella, poniendo su brazo en su cabeza como protegiéndola. El humanoide se estrella contra la pared del tunel volviéndose ceniza en el acto. Ambos peli-rojos se quedan acostados en el techo de metal, esperando salir del túnel.

-o-o-o-o

Boomer toma las manos de Miyako y la lanza hacia el mounstro de un ojo, la chica de una patada lo manda al suelo volviéndolo ceniza.

— ¡Bien!—Exclama la chica sonriente, Boomer lanza unos rayos de corriente hacia otro humanoide volviéndolo ceniza.

—Creo que esos eran todos—dice el oji-azul

— ¡Momo! —Miyako corre a abrazar a su hermana quien abrazaba a su contraparte del cuello y sujeta de la cintura por Brick para bajar del techo por el agujero de donde salió el muchacho.

—Tenemos que detener el tren—dijo Momoko abrazando también a su hermana.

Los 4 corren a la cabina y tratan de tener el tren, tocando botones y moviendo palancas. Miyako logro despertar al chofer, pero este había tratado de detenerlo o bajar la velocidad y nada funcionaba.

—Podría detener las ruedas con una palanca, pero el tren podrías descarrilarse si no bajo la velocidad—dijo el chofer sudando frio.

—Tenemos que hacer algo…—dijo Boomer.

—Tal vez podemos detener el tren manualmente, así usted podrá poner el freno de seguridad y detener las ruedas como apoyo. —Explico Brick cruzado de brazos.

— ¡HEY! ¡¿Están bien?!—todos voltearon a ver a un lado de la ventana y junto a ellos venían volando Butch y Kaoru,

— ¡Kaoru!—Exclaman Momoko y Miyako sonrientes, la chica solo sonríe en respuesta un poco aliviada al ver que sus hermanas estaban bien.

— ¡Butch! Necesitamos detener el tren, si usamos nuestra fuerza para frenarlo así el chofer podrá ponerle un freno para ruedas de seguridad!—le grito Brick pegado a la ventana.

— ¡Hay un puente más adelante!—grito Kaoru y todos miraron al frente.

— ¡oh no! ¡Está destruido!—Exclamo la oji-azul llevando sus manos a su boca.

— ¡Maldita sea con Him! ¡Boomer, rápido!—Grito Brick saliendo del tren por la ventana del frente y empujándolo hacia atrás, Boomer y Miyako salieron del tren y volaron hacia el final de los vagones, agarraron el metal y con sus pies en el suelo trataron de bajar la velocidad.

Kaoru y Butch volaron cada uno a los lados de los vagones, y al igual que Boomer y Miyako agarraron del metal del tren y con sus pies hicieron de anclaje llevándose con ellos tierra y piedras.

— ¡Hay va!—el chofer empujo la palanca y todas las ruedas del tren se detuvieron, estas comenzaron a echar chispas.

—Esta funcionado—susurro Momoko sonriendo, mirando como la velocidad disminuía.

El tren de pasajeros comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, a pesar de eso, llegaron al puerta y lo único que quedo suspendido en el aire fue el vagón de controles, donde Momoko y el chofer tuvieron que agarrarse de los asientos porque quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Brick rápidamente empujo el tren con su fuerza, empujo el tren hacia atrás mientras volaba, ambos pelinegros llegaron para ayudarlo.

-o-o-o-

Momoko se sentó en el césped cansada, no tener súper poderes era agotador y más si tiene que ayudar a los heridos y demás pasajeros.

—¡Robin!—Exclamo Miyako abrazando a su amiga, todos los pasajeros habían salido del tren y comenzaron a felicitar a sus héroes, estaban a la deriva del campo, había arboles por todos lados, en cualquier momento llegarían las autoridades y la ambulancia para atender a los heridos.

— ¡Miyako, Momo! ¡Estás bien, gracias a dios!—la chica correspondió al abrazo sonriente y luego abrazo a la oji-rosa

—Ese maldito Him—Dijo molesta Kaoru golpeando su mano con su puño.

— ¿No se supone que estaba muerto?—Butch alzo una ceja mirando a sus hermanos.

—Al parecer no, que mis poderes hayan desaparecido también es idea de el—dijo Momoko frunciendo el seño llegando a donde estaban ellos hablando.

— ¿Perdiste tus poderes?—Butch parpadeo.—vaya, eso no lo sabía.

— ¿Ahora qué?—pregunto Boomer.

—Tenemos que estar alertas, Him seguramente atacara de nuevo, y por lo que veo nos ataca cuando estamos separados, si no fuera porque Miyako nos llamo esto hubiera sido una escena catastrófica—explica Brick.

— ¿Quién es him?—Robin ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Un afeminado con cuerpo de pescado. Sus tacones me perturban—Dijo Butch haciendo una mueco de asco.

—Debemos buscar a mojo—Dijo Momoko

— ¿Por qué a mojo?—pregunta Kaoru, volteándola a ver

—Solo mojo sabe lo que trata Him, podemos hacerlo hablar y que diga que sustancia uso para quitarme mis poderes.

—Ustedes dos deben tener cuidado, me imagino que no solo quería a Momoko fuera del juego, así que seguramente querrá quitarle sus poderes también—Explico el peli-rojo mirando a Kaoru y Miyako, ellas solo me miraron un segundo.

— ¡Gracias nuevamente chicos! Me gustaría que me contaron que ocurrió allí dentro—todos voltearon a ver al oficial de policía.

—No fue nada oficial, solo fue un percance con un enemigo. Pero trabajaremos en ello—Explico Momoko

-o-o-o

—Gracias—agradeció la peli-roja al paramédico que le vendo la mano, tenía una cortada y en su rostro había una curita en su mejilla.

— ¿Todo bien?—la chica volteo a ver a su contraparte quien se sentó junto a ella en el suelo de la ambulancia.

—Sí, solo me corte la mano. Ahora que no tengo poderes tarde un poco más en sanar—explico la chica.

— ¿Qué te dijo _EL_ antes de que apareciéramos—Brick la mira y Momoko solo bajo un poco la cabeza y miro su mano vendada.

—Me dijo que solo venia por venganza, que me había quitados mis poderes pero que podía quitarme mucho mas. —susurro Brick mira al frente y comenzó a jugar con una hoja que había agarrado hace rato en el suelo.

—Voy a protegerte—Momoko lo miro sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, Brick la mira y sus miradas se encontraron—No dejare que Him se te acerqueMomo—la chica se sonroja y ella desvía la mirada mientras asentía y susurraba un gracias. Brick desvía también la mirada rascando su nuca ¿Qué había dicho? Ni el mismo sabe porque lo dicho.

La chica mira de reojo a Brick y el solo miraba hacia el frente como pensativo y sonrojado, haciendo unas muecas extrañas, la chica sonríe levemente recordando como él, la había salvado de ese humanoide. Trato de calmar al Harlem shake de mariposas de su estomago ¿eso significaba algo? Mordió su labio inferior sin querer saber la respuesta.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Fin capitulo 7**

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! :3

Aqui esta lo prometido, el capitulo traido el fin de semana( :D ). Hoy es lunes 9 de noviembre(ya son las 12 am en mi pais xD, si tarde lo se D: )

Bueno, este capitulo me costo un poco, aun no estoy acostumbrada a describir escenas de accion pero espero haber logrado lo que queria.

Ya saben la verdad sobre el porque los ataques de panico de Bloss, si, era obvio ya que muchos me dijeron de lo que sospechaban y en efecto, nuestra querida Bloss fue violada ( :c)

Si es duro, pero fue lo que se me ocurrio para que fuera mas tragica y mas real los sentimientos y comportamiento. Ser victima de violacion me imagino que no es facil :(

Recuerden dejarme aunque sea un review que diga "contianualo" aunque tenga una minina palabra yo sere feliz y me mucha inspiracion.

El capitulo 8 lo he empezado a escribir asi que no se si lo tendre listo para este fin de semana, apenas hoy termine este porque estuve muy ocupada esta semana :/

diganme ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto?

Espero que si, nos vemos en los proximos capitulos :3

Zayo ~


	8. La cita del Profesor entre escombros

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **La cita del profesor entre escombros.**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

—Entiendo…será un poco difícil encontrar el antídoto y tomara tiempo cariño, después de todo no se qué componentes uso Mojo para la sustancia. Pero hare lo que pueda, tu estate tranquila—Dijo el profesor sonriéndole a su hija mayor.

—Gracias profesor—agradeció la chica abrazando a su padre.

Después del incidente del tren las chicas fueron directamente a su hogar, donde el profesor las abrazo demostrando cuan preocupado estaba al ver en las noticias lo del tren, Kaoru solo le dijo que era un dramático por hablar de esa manera, después de todo ellas tenia superpoderes. Ellas le explicaron lo que había provocado tal suceso, y sobre como Momoko perdió sus poderes cuando él se fue. También le dijeron sobre como los Rowdy las habían ayudado en el tren y cuando ayudo a la peli-roja en el supermercado. El profesor dijo que tenía que agradecerles en persona.

Después de una cena hecha por su padre, de decirle al profesor sobre sus notas y estadía en el colegio, sin dejar por fuera que el profesor también les conto su estadía en la ciudad vecina y de el nuevo invento que él y su amigo de ciencia habían creado, después de las felicitaciones y las risas, cada una se fue a su habitación a tomar un baño. Con el pasar del tiempo, el profesor Utonio fue reconocido mundialmente, a demás de que realizo numerosas investigaciones, pudo crear inventos y sustancias que marcaron el presente y el futuro a nivel mundial, siendo galardonado con premios de ciencia, ecológicos entre muchos más, llegando al tan famoso libro de Record Guinnes como el científico con mayores trofeos en el mundo y el único hasta ahora en todos los siglos pasados. El encontró la contra el Cáncer entre otros medicamentos potentes que hacían efecto mucho más rápido que otros medicamentos del mercado. Como el de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que actuaba en solo 5 segundos. Con todo el dinero recaudado, se podría decir que el profesor se volvió millonario, y por lo tanto las chicas también; en muy poco tiempo, el hombre remodelo su hogar, haciéndola más espaciosa para que cada una de sus hijas tuviera una habitación con baño propio.

-o-o-o-

Momoko salió de su baño personal con una toalla envolviendo su cabello y su cuerpo, se coloco su ropa interior y una bata de color amarilla con estampados de corazones. Ya con su pijama puesto se lanzo a la cama con su teléfono celular a la mano, reviso sus mensajes y sus Whatsapp donde su mejor amigo Mitch le había escrito preguntándole si estaba bien y como estaba todo en su hogar, ella solo responde que todo había salido bien y sin ningún rasguño, además de que ya estaban prácticamente listas para irse a dormir. Su amigo había estado preocupado, a pesar de que Kaoru le había contestado la 5ta llamada que le hacía mientras estaban cenando, a pesar de que su hermana le decía que todo estaba bien, el seguía preguntando por el bienestar de las tres.

La oji-rosa sonríe un poco divertida al recordar el cómo ese chico en sus días de escuela era un brabucón que abusaba de los más débiles y que en muchas ocasiones ellas le hacían ver que lo que hacía estaba mal. Con el pasar de tiempo y por cosas del destino, las tres se volvieron las mejores amigas de Mitch y ni hablar de Robin, que después de haberse ido durante toda la primaria había vuelto a Saltadilla para quedarse.

La chica miro el techo recordando el suceso en el tren y la aparición de Him. Si ellas no mal recordaban habían acabado con Him, pero él estaba vivo y seguramente atacaría nuevamente. Momoko se levanto de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente, sus pupilas temblaban y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Y si Him tenía algo que ver con su…violación? La chica respiro profundo varias veces para calmarse. Dio un aplauso y las luces fueron apagándose poco a poco hasta dejar el cuarto a oscuras, iluminado solamente con la luz de la luna.

-o-o-o-o

Se volteo nuevamente y miro la hora en su teléfono, eran las 2 de la madrugada y ella aun no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía como 3 horas dando vueltas en la cama cerrando sus ojos a ver si caía a los brazos de Morfeo, pero al parecer este se había ido de vacaciones. Salió de la comodidad de su cama poniéndose las pantuflas y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, a pesar de que la casa era grande, no tenía muchas paredes, por lo tanto la luz de la cocina podía alumbrar a la sala. Ella al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a su hermana menor sentada en la mesa del comedor tomando un té de vainilla.

— ¿No puedes dormir?—Miayko volteo a ver a la oji-rosa

—No…tuve una pesadilla y después no pude dormir más…—susurro la chica para después bostezar.

— ¿Qué soñaste?—Momoko se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se sentó frente a su hermana, la chica solo la mira un poco triste y la peli-roja solo ladea la cabeza.

—Soñé que tu, Kaoru y los rowdy estaban muertos—dijo para después mirar su te nuevamente.

La oji-rosa solo la mira sorprendida para después toma la mano de su hermana menor para sonreírle diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y con un solo gesto ambas se fueron de la cocina para irse a sus habitaciones a dormir.

-o-o-o

Kaoru miro a Momoko, quien desayunaba con la mirada perdida en un punto especifico de la pared, después, sus ojos verdes se desviaron a Miyako, la chica estaba jugando con su cereal, en sus ojos azules se notaba el cansancio y las ojeras por el trasnocho. La peli-negra se levanto de la silla golpeando la mesa con sus manos exasperada.

—Algo les pasa a ustedes… ¿Qué paso anoche?—Kaoru se cruzo de brazos y las miro. Momoko y Miyako se miraron un momento y luego volvieron a ver a su hermana.

—No pude dormir pensando en Him—Explico la peli-roja.

—Yo tuve pesadillas, soñé que unos humanoides me perseguían—susurro Miyako.

—Parecen muertas vivientes...—susurro la peli-negra.

—Estuve pensando… ¿creen que Him también tenga que ver con los mounstros que han atacado la ciudad?—Dijo seriamente la chica mirando a la rubia y a la oji-verde.

—No lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura, y ¡es que le pateare el trasero!—Exclamo la peli—negra llevándose una cuchara de cereal con leche a la boca mordiendo con violencia las hojuelas de maíz con chocolate.

En eso, el profesor Utonium llega a la cocina tarareando una canción vestido muy casual y a la moda con olor a perfume, las chicas se miran confundidas mientras miraban a su padre agarrar una manzana.

—Profesor ¿a dónde va tan temprano?—pregunto burbuja mirando a su creador, el hombre las mira un poco sorprendido ya que no las había visto.

—Yo...voy a…reunirme con unos colegas de la sociedad científica—explico el hombre un poco nervioso.

— Entonces ¿por qué está nervioso?—pregunto Kaoru alzando una ceja

—Y ¿por qué suda?—lanzo Momoko

—Es porque la manzana me está dando calor, ¡ya dejen de preguntar! nos vemos en la noche ¡no me esperen a cenar!—Dijo casi corriendo el pobre hombre.

Las power puff se miran nuevamente y corren hacia el segundo piso justo en la ventana para ver como su padre casi bailando entra su auto con una enorme sonrisa y desaparece por la calle.

—Eso fue raro…—susurro Kaoru

—El…Estaba usando perfume—dijo Momoko un poco sorprendida ¿hace cuanto que su padre no usaba perfume?

— ¡El profesor tiene una cita!—exclamo sonriente Miyako poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

— ¡Tonterías! No creo que el profesor este en una cita... ¿o si?—Kaoru miro a la rubia y a la peli-roja.

—Niñas… ¡es hora de ir a seguir al profesor!—Exclamo Momoko sonriente, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron para después salir por la ventana a toda prisa.

—¡Oigan!— La peli-roja solo frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¡Lo siento!—se disculparon las dos llegando hasta ella para alzarla cada una por los brazos y salir nuevamente por la ventana. A los minutos entraron otra vez a la casa y fueron a sus habitaciones…aun estaban en pijama.

-o-o-o-o

— ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Les digo que es una tontería!—Exclamo Butch vestido con una sudadera que tapaba sus cabellos negros con la capucha y lentes de sol oscuros. Estaba sentado en una mesa de la panadería junto a sus otras dos hermanos, estaban frente a una cafetería donde se podía apreciar a su madre sentada como esperando a alguien

—Calla Butch—Dijo Brick quien estaba usando una peluca de color marrón donde los mechones llegaban hasta sus hombros, y usaba lentes para leer.

— ¡Miren! ¡Creo que es el!—Exclamo Boomer a sus hermanos, el peli-rojo y peli-negro miraron hacia la mesa donde estaba su madre casi que pegando sus cachetes del vidrio. Un hombre se acerco a la mesa donde estaba su madre saludándola con un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo nervioso mientras llamaba al mesero, su madre estaba un poco sonrojada y sonreía coquetamente al hombre frente a ella. Su cita iba vestido con unos pantalones Blue jeans, una camisa tres cuartos de color azul oscuro que tenía como estampado unos tubos de ensayo.

—Oigan…ese tipo lo he visto—susurro Butch entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No es…¿el profesor Utonium?—Termino de decir Brick y después los tres se miraron perplejos y comenzaron a ponerse azules ¿¡el padre de las Power Puff estaba saliendo con su madre!?

— ¡SUELTENME! ¡ESA RELACION NO PUEDE SER!—Exclamo Butch empujándose con su cuerpo hacia la puerta siendo jalado por sus hermanos de la sudadera.

— ¡Ya cálmate Butch!—dijo molesto Brick por el escándalo que estaba montando Butch en la panadería.

—Ahm…disculpe…—dijo una mesera un poco confundida

— ¡Lo siento señorita! Pronto arreglamos esto. ¡Butch!—grita Boomer mientras se desliza por la fuerza que ejercía Butch para caminar.

— ¡Ya cállate tarado! ¡Ve a dormir!—un zapato le dio en la cara al peli-negro haciéndolo caer al suelo de frente.

— ¡Kaoru!—Regaño la chica. Brick dirige su mirada hacia las voces que se le hicieron muy familiar para encontrarse con las power puff usando pelucas y lentes oscuros. ¿Cómo no las habían reconocido? A cierto, estaban disfrazadas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Boomer caminando hacia la mesa de las chicas.

—Lo mismo que ustedes—respondió Momoko.

— ¡Dame mi zapato!—Kaoru agarro el zapato que tenia Butch, quien ya se había levantado del suelo y ahora estaba frente a la mesa de su contraparte, con el zapato de la chica en sus manos, el chico solo frunció el seño cuando ella se lo quito

—Eres una mujer muy violenta—dijo Butch de mal humor.

—Quien iba a pensar que su padre estaba en una cita con nuestra madre—dijo Brick para cruzarse de brazos.

—Lo mismo pensamos nosotras

—El profesor es todo un caballero, pago la cuenta y ahora está ayudando a la señorita Keane a levantarse de la mesa ¡que romántico!

— ¿Están seguros que no puedo incinerar a ese hombre?—Pregunto Butch con cara aburrida y cruzado de brazos, todos lo miraron con la mala cara especialmente las chicas— ¿qué?

—Deja en paz al profesor, si hay un buen candidato para la Srta Keane ese es nuestro padre—Explico Kaoru mirando de mala manera a Butch.

— ¡ja! Ningún hombre está al nivel de nuestra madre—Dijo altanero el peli-negro cruzándose de brazos.

Las PowerPuff y los Rowdy estaban que se dormían en la mesa de la panadería, sus padres llevaban charlando animadamente desde hace ya varias horas y ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde. Habían tazas de café y platos con restos de postre que habían pedido en el transcurso del día para amortiguar el hambre y para que no los corrieran de la panadería.

—Que cita más aburrida—susurro Brick para después bostezar.

—Para ti es aburrida, pero la Srta Keane no ha dejado de reír en todo el rato que estuvo con el profesor—Dijo Miayko con los ojos vueltos estrellitas, ella era la única mirando la escena emocionada, Butch y Kaoru se habían dormido, sus cabezas estaban sobre la mesa. Boomer dibujaba algo en las servilletas, Momoko miraba su teléfono mientras cabeceaba para no dormirse y Brick miraba a la pareja pero de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos por un buen rato y luego los abría.

— ¡Se están yendo!—Grito Miyako golpeando la mesa con sus manos despertando a Kaoru y Butch de un salto, asustando Momoko, Brick y Boomer.

— ¡Hey!—se quejo Kaoru siendo jalada por Miyako y su hermana mayor.

—Vamos—Dijo Brick levantándose la mesa, Boomer jalo a Butch de la camisa quien al igual que su contraparte se quejaba porque lo despertaron.

-o-o-o-o

—Miyako, vinimos para seguir al profesor, no de compras—dijo molesta Kaoru cruzada de brazos mirando como su hermana menor miraba unos atuendos de última moda en una tienda del centro comercial.

— ¡Ven Kaoru solo será un momento! ahorita los buscamos—La oji-azul jalo a su hermana del brazo y la metió a la tienda.

Después de haber salido de aquella panadería su padre salió rumbo junto a la Srta Keane al centro comercial, ella y los chicos al llegar al lugar te tuvieron que separar ya que después de todo habían perdido de vista a sus padres, y pensaron que sería mejor buscarlos por separado y cualquier cosa se comunicaban por teléfono.

Momoko suspiro y comenzó a caminar por el centro comercial, no tenia ánimos de probarse ropa, estaba un poco cansada y tenía ganas de dormir, después de todo no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Camino mirando por las diferentes tiendas y entre los pasillos del enorme lugar, ¿quién iba a pensar que su padre estaría en una cita con la madre de los rowdy? Ella se sentía feliz por los dos y seguramente sus hermanas tambien, su padre necesitaba compañía al igual que la Srta keane, además, seguramente su esposo que falleció hace años, seguro estaría feliz de que su mujer buscara a alguien más para ser feliz. La chica no podía hablar por los Rowdy, ella sabía que los chicos estaban un poco paranoicos con que su madre conociera a otro hombre, después de todo ellos la querían muchísimo y era normal querer protegerla de cualquier peligro, especialmente del sexo masculino.

 _Momoko_

La chica se detuvo de repente, quedando totalmente en shock al reconocer esa voz, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se volvió más violenta ¿había escuchado bien?

 _Momoko_

No, no estaba loca, una voz un tanto divertida y suave la estaba llamando, la peli-roja comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a esa persona, con sudor en su frente y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, miraba la gente pasar de aquí para allá unos reían y otros la miraba como si estuviera loca.

 _Mi querida Momo_

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, llevo sus manos a su pecho y retrocedió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, tratando de buscar la salida, seguía escuchando esa voz llamándola así que cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerró sus ojos fuertemente sin dejar de correr y de derramar lágrimas. No le importaba donde iba solo quería dejar de escuchar esa voz que le atormentaba en sus pesadillas. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y se quejo al igual que la persona con que choco.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ten mas cuida…! ¿Momo?—La chica abrió sus ojos aun en lágrimas y miro a su contraparte, quien estaba sentado en el suelo mirándola confundido y un poco preocupado por su estado. Ella no aguanto más y se lanzo a los brazos de Brick ocultando su cabeza en su pecho, sin importarle las miradas curiosas.

El peli-rojo aun estaba sorprendido por el actuar de la chica, el solo iba caminando tranquilamente junto a sus hermanos, cuando cayó al suelo, iba a insultar a esa persona que lo había hecho caer, pero se dio cuenta que era su contraparte en un mar de lagrimas ¿qué le abría ocurrido?. El rubio miro un poco sorprendido a Momoko y luego la miro tristemente, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con un poco de pena, el único que podría consolarla era Brick, el no podía hacer nada.

Butch, miro sorprendido como Momoko lloraba en el pecho de su hermano, quien solamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello tratando de calmarla. Recordó el día que Kaoru también libero todo lo que tenia atorado en su garganta ¿acaso ese estado de Momoko tenía que ver también con Kaoru? Miro mal a las personas que se detuvieron para observar a ambos peli-rojos en el suelo, todos salieron corriendo despavoridos por las miradas asesinas de Boomer y Butch.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el peli-rojo notando que la chica había dejado de gemir por el llanto, aunque aun estaba hipando.

—Si…solo entre en pánico…—Explico la chica mirando a Brick mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con su mano.

— ¿Segura? Estabas corriendo como si te estuvieran persiguiendo—el oji-rojo miro hacia atrás de la chica como buscando algo.

—Estoy bien, créeme—respondió un poco nerviosa la chica.

— ¡Ah miren! ¡Haya esta el profesor y mama!—Exclamo el oji-azul señalando hacia adelante, donde ambos adultos iban caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

—Vamos—dijo Butch para comenzar a seguirlos al igual que Boomer.

—Gracias—agradeció la chica a Brick quien la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

Comenzaron a seguir a sus padres, a pesar de que Momoko se sentía incomoda y siempre miraba a todos lados como buscando algo, Brick no quiso tocar el tema, no quería alterarla de nuevo y tampoco quería que su chaqueta fuera desgarrada por las uñas de su contraparte, quien lo sujetaba fuertemente mientras le seguía el paso. De repente un grupo grande de personas comienzan a correr desesperados hacia ellos mientras gritaban, se notaba en sus rostros que estaban huyendo de algo, algunos miraban confundidos ya que no sabían porque corrían. El profesor comenzó a retroceder tomando la mano de la señorita Kaene, algo estaba pasando y el estaba seguro que tendrían que correr.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—dijo Boomer mirando a la gente correr.

— ¡Son esas cosas de nuevo!—Grito Butch señalando al frente donde un grupo de humanoides estaban destruyendo las tiendas con sus lenguas y sus puños.

— ¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿¡Nos estaban siguiendo!?—Exclamo molesta la Srta Keane cuando corrieron en dirección a la salida y visualizaron a los 4.

— ¡No! Solo… ¡Escuchamos que algo estaba atacando el Centro comercial y vinimos!—dijo Boomer sonriendo nerviosamente, Butch lo miro sorprendido, el rubio era malo mintiendo ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno en eso?

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Momoko, sal de aquí junto al profesor y mi madre, también trata de contactar a tus hermanas. Necesitaremos ayuda—dice Brick volteando a ver a la peli-roja quien asiente para después salir corriendo del lugar junto a su padre.

—Juro que yo mismo cabaré la tumba de Him—susurro Butch molesto para lanzarse junto a sus hermanos a los humanoides.

-o-o-o-o

—¡Odio estas malditas cosas!—exclamo Kaoru lanzando un humanoide hacia una pared de una patada, logrando que este se volviera ceniza.

—Creo que era el ultimo—dice Miyako, aterrizando junto a ella.

—Tenemos que buscar al profesor—dice Kaoru comenzando a correr por los pasillos del centro comercial—

—También a los chicos y a Momoko—termina la rubia.

— ¡Chicas!—ambas se detienen al escuchar la voz de la peli-roja a sus espaldas.

—Es Momo, el profesor y la Srta Keane—susurra la oji-azul mirándolos correr hacia ellas, el profesor llevaba de la mano a la madre de los rowdys.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están los descerebrados? —Pregunte la oji-verde.

—Los rowdy están del otro lado del pasillo, unos humanoides comenzaron a destruir las tiendas.—Explica la oji-rosa recobrando el aliento con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Sí, lo sabemos, Miyako y yo acabamos con unos cuantos de ellos—La peli-negra se cruza de brazos.

—Niñas, cuando lleguemos a la casa tendremos una larga charla…y también un posible castigo—dijo el profesor alzando una ceja mientras las miraba cruzado de brazos, las chicas solo se quejaron.

De repente un temblor se hizo presente en el centro comercial, tanto las powerpuff como el profesor y la Srta Keane cayeron al suelo por la violenta sacudida, el piso se agrieto un poco y varios pedazos de vidrio cayeron del techo. Un pedazo de cemento del piso que estaba sobre ellos comenzó a romperse y caer hacia ellos

— ¡CUIDADO!—Grito Momoko espantanda, levantándose rápidamente al igual que los demás y corrieron lejos de la enorme piedra antes de que les cayera encima y los aplastara. El profesor Utonium empujo con su cuerpo el de la mujer de cabellera negra hacia atrás en dirección contraria al de las chicas, el hombre se agarro rápidamente con su mano derecha a una piedra en lo que quedaba del piso, mientras que con su otra mano agarraba fuertemente de la cintura a Keane. La pareja había quedado suspendida en el aire del mismo piso ya que la piedra había roto también ese piso, lo que quedaba de pasillo estaba por desprenderse pues estaba colgando de las vigas.

— ¡Profesor, Srta keane! —Exclamaron las tres, pero una estela azul oscura los agarro antes de la fuerza del hombre le fallara y cayeran ambos al primer piso.

— ¡Mi Boomer, mi bebe!—exclamo la mujer besando por todo el rostro a su hijo.

— ¡Mama ya basta! ¡Tienes lápiz labial rojo!—Exclamo Boomer avergonzado, tratando de alejar su rostro de los labios de su madre.

—Gracias Boomer—El hombre le sonríe al rubio y el oji-azul solo sonríe y asiente.

—Gracias a usted por salvar a mama—respondió para después descender con ambos adultos hacia las chicas.

— ¿Están bien?—pregunto Miyako al profesor y la Srta keane quienes asintieron.

— ¿Donde está Butch y Brick?—pregunto la peli-roja mirando al rubio.

—Se quedaron luchando, vine a ver cómo estaban ustedes—respondió para después comenzar a temblar nuevamente. Todos se agacharon trataron de no caerse, El profesor Utonium abrazo a la Srta Keane quien estaba temblando y gritaba del miedo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando!?—exclamo Kaoru agarrándose de un barrote.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el centro comercial se desplome completamente!—Grito Momoko a causa del ruido que hacían las estructuras caer y estrellarse con el suelo

— ¡Cuidado!—Grito Boomer empujando a Momoko con su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo lo hicieron Kaoru y Miyako con la Srta Keane y el profesor Utonium. Muchos vidrios, de la ventana panorámica del techo cayeron en el lugar donde habían estado ellos hacia unos minutos.

Comenzaron a toser ya que el lugar se había llenado de polvo, el temblor había cesado. Boomer puso ambas manos en el suelo y con la otra se tapo la boca para toser, Momoko hizo lo mismo ambos se miraron y luego miraron hacia donde habían estado, donde solo quedaban el pedazo de vidrios rotos esparcidos por todos lados.

La peli-roja miro a Boomer y le sonríe en forma de agradecimiento, el oji-azul solo corresponde a la sonrisa sin notar que aun estaba sobre la peli-roja. Y tampoco notaron cuando llegaron Butch y Brick, tampoco cuando este ultimo apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Momoko sintió como la jalaban del brazo levantándola del suelo y luego como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, estaba siendo cargada estilo princesa con su contraparte. El rubio miro confundido a su hermano mayor y cuando este lo miro, el solo trago grueso y se encogió en su lugar. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

—Brick—susurro la chica también confundida, se veía un poco tenso y ¿molesto?

—Vamos, antes de que este lugar se vuelva escombros—Salió disparado por el techo aun con la peli-roja en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Barbie?—Butch se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba.

— ¡Yo no hice nada y no me digas barbie!— se quejo el oji azul para salir volando del centro comercial junto a Butch.

Habían salido ilesos del centro comercial, la policía y los paramédicos llegaron rápidamente a la zona para atender a los heridos y visualizar la zona con mucho cuidado. Las chicas explicaron con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido y de que estaban estaban seguros que el causante de que el tren perdiera los frenos ayer, era el mismo causante de los estragos en el centro comercial. Brick sintió como alguien lo miraba fijamente, así que volteo rápidamente hacia un callejón oscuro, miro detenidamente el lugar, todo se veía en orden, estaba dispuesto a investigar, comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Momoko llamarlo.

—Brick, deberías ir a que el paramédico te revise, tienes muchas heridas en los brazos—explico Momoko mirando sus brazos y hombros.

—Estoy bien—la miro fijamente y recordó como Boomer estaba sobre ella en el centro comercial, entrecerró los ojos y su mandíbula se tenso—Momoko…tu—susurro, pero la chica logro oírle.

—¿sí?—lo miro confundido, el peli-roja suspira.

—Nada, son imaginaciones mías—comenzó a caminar hacia la ambulancia siendo seguido por una confundida Momoko

En el callejón, una sombra sale de entre las paredes, era como si traspasara las paredes, sonríe con cinismo mientras observa a ambos peli-rojos, la sombra se voltea y comienza a caminar adentrándose mas en el callejón.

—Debo continuar lo que he empezado…. Prepárate mi querida Momo—susurra mientras se reía con cinismo.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Fin capitulo 8**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

Hola a todos, quiero que me disculpen por la tardanza, las pasantías consumieron mi tiempo. Debo decir que apenas termine el capitulo el día de hoy. Me tranque un poco en este capítulo porque no sabía cómo desarrollar la escena de acción y me faltaron unas cositas que quería agregar pero ya será en otro capítulo ya que no vi el momento de arreglarlas.

Espero disculpen mis errores ortográficos y de redacción no me dio tiempo de revisar. Como ya dije espero me perdonen. Pero tengan un poco de paciencia, ya vienen las vacaciones por la navidad.

Quiero decirles que esta fin de semana no subiré capitulo por que serán las votaciones en mi país y me toca viajar para ejercer mi derecho y optar por un cambio en mi país(Venezuela). Por mi futuro y por sacar a estos desgraciados hijos de #$%&! Que son unos malandros y corruptos. En otras palabras un narco gobierno. Es que sinceramente la gente de mi país es ignorante y tienen el rancho en la cabeza que se creen las mentiras de Maburro y el líder del cartel de los soles….

Pero bueno…chiabe bibe la lucha sigue.

Bueno ya, que me inspire y deje salir mi frustración jajaja.

Hasta el próximo capítulo espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews, son mi centro de inspiracion! los quiero :3

Zayonara :D

 **¿reviews?**


	9. Sentimientos y Charlas nocturnas

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Sentimientos inocentes y charlas nocturnas**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Se lanzo en su cama con los brazos extendidos y cerrando sus ojos para poder descansar la vista. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, tanto así que sus ojos estaban rojos, le ardían y le lagrimeaban; había sido un día pesado para ella y sus hermanas. Miro el techo mientras colocaba su brazo en la frente, el recuerdo de su abrazo con Brick en el centro comercial le llego a la mente, suspiro y cerro sus ojos nuevamente.

Ella sabía muy bien que algo pasaba con su mente ya que no era normal sentirse tan segura en los brazos de su contraparte, y ni hablar cuando le cargaba al estilo princesa, la avergonzaba pero a la vez le gustaba. Oculto su rostro en la almohada y luego miro a la pared aun con la mitad de su rostro en la almohada. Recordó esa voz que le llamaba en el centro comercial, ella estaba segura que era esa persona, la que le destruyo la vida.

Miro su teléfono, le había llego un Whatsapp, era Brick que le preguntaba cómo se sentía, ella mordió su labio inferior, sabía perfectamente que le estaba preguntando cómo estaba emocionalmente, no todos los días lloras descontroladamente como ella lo hizo en el centro comercial. Tenía que decírselo, Brick tenía que saber la verdad. Le mando un mensaje que se reunieran en el parque cercano en unos minutos.

Le puso seguro a la puerta, apago la luz, con las sabanas bien amarradas hizo una especie de soga y bajo desde la ventana de su habitación al suelo, entre la oscuridad de la noche la peli-roja salió corriendo al parque cercano a su hogar para verse con Brick.

 **-o-o-o**

— ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Boomer con un pedazo de pastel en la boca mientras miraba a Brick, estaba sentando en el sofa mientra un programa de televisión.

—Iré a comprar algo de tomar—respondió Brick con la mano en los bolsillos caminando hacia la puerta.

—Pero...en la nevera hay jugo y refresco—dijo Boomer confundido aun en el sillón de la sala

—No quiero nada de la nevera Boomer—respondió gruñendo un poco fastidiado, salió de la casa sin dar más explicaciones dejando mas confundido al rubio quien después suspiro y siguió en lo suyo, a veces el peli-rojo podría llegar a ser raro.

 **-o-o-o-o**

Llego volando lo más rápido que pudo al parque, se detuvo en el aire y miro a todos lados hasta que la vio, no sabía porque, pero verla esperándolo le alegro un poco, estaba sentada en un columpio y se balanceaba un poco con sus pies en el suelo, la miro fijamente queriendo grabarla en su mente, su cabello estaba suelto haciéndolo ver más largo, estaba usando un short de Blue jean, zapatillas negras y una camisa de color negra que decía en letras blancas "Girl power" cosa que le dio un poco de gracia.

— ¿No tienes frio?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al verla vestida de esa manera, el a pesar de estar usando un Sweeter de color vinotinto sus manos estaban frías. Descendió cerca del columpio y Momoko lo miro un poco sorprendida, últimamente el chico estaba muy atento con ella cosa que él no había notado.

—No tengo mucho frio, llegaste rápido—respondió la chica para luego sonreírle.

—Sí, no estaba haciendo nada en mi casa. Es raro que me pidas que nos veamos rosadita ¿tanto me extrañas?—dijo divertido para sentarse en el columpio junto a ella.

—Algo así—dijo divertida.

—Y bueno… ¿de qué querías hablar?—dijo Brick para comenzar a columpiarse.

—Bueno…¿recuerdas esa vez cuando me preguntaste porque mis ataques de pánico?—Dijo Momoko mirando sus manos.

—Si ¿eso tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó hoy en el centro comercial?—pregunto aun columpiándose.

—Si—susurro.

—Entonces… ¿tus ataques de pánico se deben a que?—pregunto mirándola, la chica había bajado la cabeza, no podía notar sus ojos—Momo..—fue callado porque la peli-roja hablo.

—Me violaron—Dijo Momoko y Brick con sus pies freno de un golpe el columpio, levantando polvo a su paso. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miro fijamente a la peli-roja esperando que hubiera sido una broma, pero quedo atónito y abrió sus ojos más de lo que ya los tenia al ver que era cierto. Sus palabras murieron en su boca.

—El año pasado conocí a un chico, era nuevo en la secundaria, y en tan solo unos meses se hizo capitán del equipo de futbol, nos hicimos amigos ya que estábamos en las mismas clases. Comenzamos a salir 2 meses después, Buttercup me decía que ese chico no le agradaba que le daba muy mala espina. Pero yo solo le decía que era solo su imaginación. A finales octubre para el baile de Hallowen de la secundaria mis hermanas y yo fuimos a la fiesta. Miyako iba disfrazada de bruja, Kaoru de diabla y yo de ángel, el iba disfrazado de Vampiro. Todo iba de maravilla, el era muy dulce y atento conmigo, pero de repente en plena pista de baile comencé a sentirme mal—Brick apretó los puños al mirar las lagrimas de Momoko comenzar a deslizarse por sus mejillas—el me ayudo a caminar, estaba tan mareada que no sabía a dónde iba, me llevo a un salón de clase del segundo piso, de repente el chico dulce que había conocido se había esfumado, su voz era burlona y me decía cosas sucias, decía que era ingenua que yo era débil, trate de gritar pero solo me tapo la boca con una cinta, le dije que parara—comenzó a temblar—pero no lo hizo, yo estaba consciente, trataba de golpearlo pero me amarro las manos, me golpeaba para que hiciera lo que él decía, podía ver todo, sentir como me quitaba el vestido y…y…—se cayó cuando sintió los brazos de Brick cubrir su cuerpo, se dejo hacer.

La abrazo y se lanzo al suelo con ella sin importar que su pantalón se llenara de tierra, sintió como ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y de comenzaba a mojarse por las lagrimas de la chica, escucho comenzaba a gemir por el llanto, dejo que se desahogara sin importarle que mojara su camisa. Acaricio su cabello con sumo cuidado sin decir nada. Se sintió impotente, estaba muy molesto, estaba irritado y con ganas de golpear al desgraciado que le había hecho tal atrocidad. Apretó su mandíbula y apretó los puños por la ira

— Momoko ….¿dónde está el ahora?—pregunto Brick y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé…desapareció. Nunca volvió a la escuela, Kaoru, Miyako el profesor y la policía lo estuvieron buscando pero no lo encontraron, era como si la tierra se lo tragara—susurro.

—Juro que lo encontrare— Momoko se separo y lo mira confundida. Brick la miro fijamente—Lo encontrare, y le hare pagar cada lagrima—con su pulgar limpio una lagrima de su mejilla— Cada pesadilla—beso su frente, para después tomar su mano, entrelazar sus dedos y llevar sus labios a la palma mientras la miraba fijamente, Momoko se estremeció y se sonrojo levemente—y cada día donde no has podido vivir tranquila—La chica mordió su labio inferior.

—Brick—susurro

—Y cuando lo encuentre, deseara no haber nacido—Se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse. Abrió el cierra de su Sweeter quedando en franelilla, la cual dejaba marcado su pecho y dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos. Coloco el Sweeter en los hombros de Momoko—Vamos, te llevare a casa—le tendio la mano y la chica solo asintió agarrándole la mano, y en silencio comenzaron a caminar.

Momoko miro la espalda de su contraparte sintiéndose un poco diminuta. Se había vuelto todo un hombre, su espalda era ancha, se había vuelto más alto, tanto así que ella le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros y su mano era más grande que la ella. Ella sonríe sonrojada mientras llevaba su mano que estaba cubierta por la manga del sweeter a su boca, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, el olor varonil de brick llego a sus fosas nasales y mordió su labio inferior dándose cuenta de algo…

Brick le gustaba.

 **-o-o-o-o-o**

Miyako miraba por la ventana de su habitación las estrellas, no tenia sueño, estaba un poco aburrida, había tratado de entablar conversación con alguien por su teléfono pero Robin estaba dormida porque mañana tenía que arreglar muchas cosas para la boca de su hermana, Boomer estaba tan distraído con la televisión que no le respondía rápido los Whatsapp y Mitch había dejado su celular en casa porque iba a una discoteca con Butch, suspiro y coloco el codo en la ventana y recostó su cabeza en su mano sin saber qué hacer. Miro como Brick y Momoko venían caminando por la acera tomados de la mano. Eso la sorprendió ¿cuando Momoko había salido? ¡Se había escapado! La oji-azul llevo una mano a su boca, y miro como su hermana tenía como una sonrisa en sus labios. La chica sonríe también y cierra la cortina para no ser descubierta.

Brick ayuda a Momoko a subir a su habitación, todo el camino fue en silencio, no tenían nada de qué hablar, pero a pesar de eso disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. La peli-roja lo miro un poco avergonzada.

—Gracias por acompañarme

—No lo agradezcas. Solo quiero que sepas que, cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo ¿está bien?— Momoko asiente y le da un beso a Brick en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo un poco por la acción de la power puff.

—Eso es por el abrazo y por darte la tarea de buscar al desgraciado ese—responde la chica para guiñarle el ojo. Brick solo mira a otro lado y se rasca la nuca.

—Puedes regresarme el sweeter el lunes, nos vemos—se despide para salir volando rápidamente hacia su casa. La peli-roja mira a la estela roja desaparecer en el cielo y ella solo sonríe ampliamente para después llevar el cuello del sweeter a su nariz, y reír como tonta.

—¡A Momo le gusta Brick!—la peli-roja se sobresalta al escuchar a su hermana con las mejillas toltalmente rojas, Miyako le sonreia pícaramente al otro lado de la ventana, la chica había esperado que el peli-rojo se fuera para aparecer sorpresivamente frente a su hermana mayor.

—¡Miyako! ¿Nos viste?—susurro avergonzada la chica y la oji-azul entra a la habitación de su hermana por la ventana.

—¡Claro! También los vi tomados de las manos. ¿son novios?—Miyako la miro aun elevada en el aire mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas

—No, no somos n-novios…pero…creo que me gusta—susurro la chica sonrojada mientras sonreía

—¡KYA!—Grito Miyako siendo callada por la boca de Momoko.

— ¡No grites Miyako! Vas a despertar al profesor y a kaoru—la regaño aun con su mano en la boca de la menor, la rubia entro a la habitación y descendió, se sentó en la cama de Momoko exigiéndole que le contara con lujo de detalles, la peli-roja así lo hizo, la menor se sorprendió de lo valiente que había sido Momoko que contarle todo a Brick, estaba un poco preocupada de que la chica comenzara a colapsar frente a ella, pero para sorpresa y felicidad de la rubia, paso todo lo contrario, la peli-roja solo sonreía tontamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que casi la hace llorar de felicidad. Brick no era como el otro chico que había hecho sufrir a su hermana, el era diferente y ella estaba segura que la haría feliz.

Kaoru mientras tanto estaba elevada al lado de la ventana de Momoko , con su cuerpo pegado a la pared, quien mientras sentía la brisa fría en sus hombros ella sonreía mientras escuchaba a la mayor contarle todo a Miyako, la peli-negra mira las estrellas y cierra sus ojos para suspirar, sintiendo como un peso desaparecía de sus hombros, Momoko era feliz y eso la aliviaba de sobre-manera, luego sonríe irónicamente al darse cuenta de algo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se juntarían de esa manera con los rowdy? Después de todo, Butch la había ayudado hace unos días atrás…

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¡No es justo profesor!—Se quejo Kaoru mirando a su padre quien estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándolas con dureza.

—Tuvieron que haber pensando en eso antes de haberme seguido. Niñas, lo que hicieron estuvo mal y por eso están castigadas por 1 mes, tendrán que hacer todas las tareas del hogar…sin poderes—dijo el profesor alzando una ceja.

—Creo que no será problema… ya me acostumbre—Susurro Momoko sintiéndose un poco ofendida ya que ella era la única sin poderes.

Las chicas cuando se levantaron a desayunar el profesor las sentó a las 3 y les había dicho que estaban castigadas por haber espiado su cita con la Srta Keane.

—Profesor, ¿pero podremos ir a la boda de la hermana de Robin? ¡Por favor!—suplico la oji-azul mirando con ojos de cachorro al profesor mientras juntaba sus manos al nivel del mentón.

—Irán, pero solo porque ya estaban invitadas antes de ser castigadas.. ¡y no es porque tu cara Miyako!—dijo un poco nervioso por los ojos de Miyako ¡a veces no podía decirle que no! Pero era un hombre y su padre, debía poner mano dura.

—Prefiero estar castigada que usar vestido—susurro la morena cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose en la silla del comedor.

—Una cosa profesor… ¿La Srta keane es su novia?—pregunto Momoko mirando fijamente al hombre, quien se puso nervioso cuando los 3 pares de ojos se posaron en el.

—¡P-Pero miren la hora! Debo de ir a ver a-al alcalde ¡Chao niñas!—exclamo nervioso el hombre mirando su reloj y después tomo su portafolios, las llaves del auto y salió a toda prisa del hogar no sin antes dejar caer las llaves unas 3 veces en el camino, llevarse por delante una mesa con un florero que casi cae al suelo y que gracias a sus reflejos no se había roto en pedacitos junto a las flores, y sin terminar de mencionar que no podía meter la llave en el cerrojo. Cuando el hombre salió de la casa dejo atónitas a las adolescentes.

—Se ha escapado…y casi rompe el florero—susurro Miyako.

—¡AHG! Pero si parece un niño!—exclamo Kaoru levantándose de la mesa.

—Bueno, creo que le preguntaremos después… —susurro Momoko.

—¡Vamos de compras!—exclamo la ojo-azul extendiendo sus manos hacia el techo.

—Detén el carro allí Barbie, desde ya te digo que no me probare ningún vestido—Dijo Kaoru mirando a la oji-azul quien solo asintió cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

Robin las había invitado hace ya unos meses a la boda de su hermana, quien después de 8 años de noviazgo, ella y su novio por fin habían decidido darse el "si" ante al altar. A pesar del incidente del tren, Miyako acepto llevar a su amiga por los cielos a buscar los vestidos, cosa que la hermana de Robin agradeció porque habían salvado "su boda". La rubia se ponía muy entusiasta con las fiestas; Momoko y para desgracia de Kaoru , ellas se volvían sus muñecas de diseño, su hermana menor las hacia probarse centenares de conjuntos y zapatos, sin mencionar que el día del evento les colocaba el maquillaje y les hacia peinados acorde a la situación. Momoko le gustaba sentirse linda, y ella en varias ocasiones le pedía a Miyako que eligiera el conjunto que debía llevar a la secundaria, la oji-azul siempre leía revistas de moda y veía en la televisión las pasarelas de diseñadores muy reconocidos a nivel mundial.

La peli-roja sabia lo molesto y frustrante que podía llegar a ser para Kaoru ser su muñeca real, pero Momoko sabía muy bien que la morena aun a pesar de poner malas caras, protestar y refunfuñar de cómo odiaba eso, se dejaba arreglar por su hermana menor, después de todo ambas sabían que el sueño de Miyako era ser diseñadora de modas y estilista. Todo por hacer sonreír a la menor valía cualquier sacrificio, y Kaoru lo sabía muy bien; las power puff después del desayuno, fueron al centro comercial a comprar nuevos vestidos.

Ya después de tantos tiendas y de quejas por parte de Kaoru, las chicas se sentaron a comer un helado, Momoko y Miyako ya habían comprado su vestido, solo faltaba la peli-negra quien estaba negada a comprar alguno.

—Tienes que elegir uno Kaoru—dijo Miyako frunciendo el seño.

—No, odio los vestidos—dijo la chica comiendo su helado sin ver a la menor.

—Creo que se que vestido podría gustarte Kaoru—dijo la peli-roja sonriente ante la mirada confundida de las otras dos.

Después de comer el helado, siguieron a Momoko por el centro comercial, hasta llegar a una tienda gótica. Kaoru se paseo por la tienda a pesar de haberle dicho a la peli-roja que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero hubo algo entre la ropa de la Boutique gótica que le llamo la atención, un vestido negro de encaje con guantes y una especie de collar. Sus ojos brillaron, agarro el vestido del perchero y lo llevo a la caja. Sin probárselo y sin pensarlo lo pago. Miyako abrió la boca cuando vio a la peli-negra con la compra en su brazo.

—Pero…¡ni siquiera te lo probaste!—exclamo indignada, la peli-roja solo ríe divertida.

—Deja el fastidio Barbie. Vámonos—refunfuño comenzando a caminar ante la mirada de reproche de la oji-azul.

 **-o-o-o-o-o**

—P-por supuesto—susurro un poco nervioso mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice, estaba hablando desde su teléfono celular mientras dibujaba en su blog—¿Eh? ¿Mis hermanos?...bueno, si se trata de una fiesta creo que Butch si vaya, pero no se con respecto a Brick….¿qué? pero... Miyako, no puedo obligarlo…. ¿¡EH!?—Dejo caer el lápiz al Blog y miro hacia donde tenía su teléfono, como si la chica estuviera allí— ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Me matara!—se puso azul y luego bajo la cabeza resignado para suspirar—Esta bien…veré que puedo hacer para convérselo de que vaya-...adiós, nos vemos en tres horas—colgó el teléfono y comenzó a pegarse la cabeza con la mesa de madera.

—Cariño, vas a romper la mesa—dijo la mujer quien pasaba por la sala con un cesto de ropa limpia hacia las escaleras.

—Mama…¿porque ustedes son tan complicadas? —la srta Keane mira a Boomer sin entender, luego sonríe.

—Nosotras no somos complicadas cielo, ustedes son demasiado básicos—Boomer alza una ceja y frunce el ceño—¿Por qué dices eso cariño?

— Miyako me invito a una fiesta, y dice que lleve a Butch y Brick. Pero, Brick casi nunca sale a fiestas, y ella dice que si no acepta que lo obligue—la srta keane mira el techo como pensando y luego sonríe.

—Solo dile que va Momoko a la fiesta—dijo divertida y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras repetía cosas con respecto al amor, de las cual Boomer no entendía.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Momoko con que el vaya?—susurro confundido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió dibujando.

 **-o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado las horas desde que las chicas habían llegado a su casa, cuando se hicieron las 2:00 PM de la tarde fueron a tomar un baño para arreglarse, la boda empezaba a las 4:00 pm de la tarde, como mujeres que eran, debían arreglarse temprano para estar puntuales en la iglesia. Miyako se encargo de los peinados de cada una y como siempre Kaoru siempre ponía mala cara.

Kaoru, como tenía el cabello corto, la oji-azul le hizo un cintillo con su propio cabello tipo clineja, donde a las puntas les hizo unos pequeños bucles, se veía muy lindo y diferente, muy femenino y coqueto.

Momoko, tenía el cabello muy largo y semi ondulado, así que opto por hacer un cintillo de trenza, recoger su cabello en una cola con su propio cabello nuevamente y le rizo lo que quedaba suelto. Su fleco estaba libre y le daba sierta elegancia y sensualidad a su rostro

Miyako, recogió su cabello en un moño donde su cabello tomaba forma como de flor, su flequillo estaba libre y varias flores falsas pequeñas de color blanco, decoraban su moño, dándole un aspecto elegante y fresco a su rostro. Luego del maquillaje y de aun seguir escuchando las protestas de Kaoru, ya estaban listas. Recibieron elogios del profesor, quien se puso a llorar dramáticamente mientras balbuceaba cosas sobre que sus hijas ya eran mujeres, que un día de esos iban a dejarlo solo para formar una familia, que ya no eran sus bebes, entre otras cosas. Lo que causo la gracia de las tres, las risas se detuvieron cuando el timbre sonó.

— ¡Deben ser ellos!—Exclamo Miyako corriendo hacia la puerta con una destreza increíble a pesar de que llevaba unos tacones altos. La chica abrió la puerta y detrás de esta se encontraba Mitch con una camisa manga larga de color negra, un listón negro en el cuello, pantalón negro y unas zapatillas Refill totalmente negras, También estaba Boomer quien usaba una camisa tres cuartos de color blanca, pantalón gris oscuro y bocacines de color negro, el ultimo se sonrojo al verla y Mitch solo silbo divertido.

—Barbie se escapo del empaque, esta preciosa—dijo Mitch un poco divertido, Miyako solo ríe divertida y toma su vestido en las puntas y dobla sus rodillas para hacer una reverencia.

—Mitch, pareciera que vas a un velorio ¿no tienes otro color que no sea negro en tu armario?— Dijo Kaorucruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Eres tu Kaoru?—la peli-negra solo rodo los ojos.

—Si idiota soy yo, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y me regrese a lavarme la cara—paso entre el medio de ambos hombres caminando a la camioneta de la Srta Keane.

— ¡Menudas piernas tienes nena!—exclamo Butch quien salió de la camioneta junto a Brick, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Buttercup que casi le hace tumbar el sombrero estilo fedora de color negro, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa verde oscuro manga larga, corbata negra y zapatillas converse negras.

—Tu calla Butch— Gruño la peli-negra y se monto en la camioneta en la parte de copiloto.

—Disculpenla, está un poco molesta porque Miyako la maquillo—dijo Momoko, ella se sonroja levemente por la mirada sorprendida de Brick y los alagos de Butch a su figura.

—Momo, espero bailes conmigo en la fiesta—dijo Butch agarrando las manos de Momoko. Pero Brick lo apretó del hombro y lo dirigió a la camioneta para poder irse a la fiesta, después de todo el estaba manejando.

Butch puso en marca la camioneta cuando todos se arreglaron para irse, y cuando los chicos le garantizaron al profesor Utonium que cuidarían a sus hijas pudieron partir a la fiesta. Kaoru iba al frente junto a Momoko, como eran delgadas no había problema en compartir el asiento, y en la parte de atrás iba Brick, Mitch, Boomer y Miyako.

Llegaron rápidamente a la boda, las chicas saludaron a los padres de Robin y se sentaron juntos en la iglesia y ante la mirada soñadora de las chicas los novios se volvieron esposos bajo los aplausos eufóricos de sus familiares. Robin lloro de felicidad al igual que Burbuja, ambas se secaban las lágrimas muy graciosamente. El salón de fiesta estaba decorado con telas de color naranja y blanco, la música de todo tipo que colocaba el Dj daba el ambiente al lugar, había muchas mesas con sus respectivos adornos florales y una mesa exclusiva de pasapalos y botanas.

Sin duda alguna la estaban pasando de maravilla, bueno, Butch a cada rato decía que esa fiesta era la mejor por el montón de comida deliciosa que había, era sorprendente ver como arrastro a Kaoru a la pista de baile, y a pesar de que ella se quejo se dejo llevar por su contraparte. Brick y Momoko también habían ido a la pista a bailar, quien iba a pensar que Brick sería tan buen bailarín, a la peli-roja le sorprendió de sobremanera que pudieran acoplarse perfectamente en el baile, ya que iban al mismo paso. La chica había tomado muchas clases de danza, ballet, merengue, salsa entre otros tipos de categorías, y sabia de sobremanera que acoplarse a tu acompañante debías de ensayar arduamente, pero ellos apenas comenzaron a moverse se seguían el ritmo.

Fueron la sensación en la pista de baile a la hora de bailar Salsa Casino, donde los que estaban bailando se hicieron a un lado y los miraron bailar en el centro del circulo, Momoko se movía de una manera realmente sensual y exquisita, por otro lado Brick la levantaba con sus fuertes brazos, haciéndole sentir cosquillas en el estomago y ruborizarse cuando la tomaba de la cintura y se acercaban mucho. Terminaron exhaustos ante la mirada maravillada del público, quienes le aplaudían por su destreza en el baile.

 **-o-o-o-o**

Miyako miro las estrellas mientras caminaba entre las flores y arbustos, estaba en el jardín del hotel, donde habían alquilado el gran salón para la fiesta, se sentó en la fuente y miro las estrellas, ya había pasado tiempo que la fiesta había empezado, apenas eran las 11 de la noche y aun faltaba mucho por disfrutar y comer, si es que Butch no se comía toda la mesa de pasapalos el solo.

— ¿Porque no estás adentro?—Escucho una voz a su espalda y vio a su contraparte mirarla confundido con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Solo quería respirar aire fresco… ¿me acompañas? —la rubia sonríe y Boomer le regresa la sonrisa para que en una silenciosa respuesta se sienta junto a ella a mirar las estrellas y escuchar el sonido de los grillos en el jardín.

—Me siento muy feliz, y la verdad quería estar tranquila para pensar en todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a donde estamos—dijo sonriente la chica.

— ¿Llegar a donde están?—pregunto confundido aun mirando las estrellas.

—Si…después de lo sucedido con mi hermana, ¿los días fueron muy grises sabes? Pero…ayer Momoko estaba radiante, sonreía como antes y ese brillo de sus ojos que había desaparecido… puedes volver a notarlo cuando la miras…Ella está feliz y creo que Kaoru y yo queríamos que eso llegara—dijo a un sonriente sintiendo la brisa mover su cabello.

—Eso tiene que ver con mi hermano… ¿no?—susurro el chico al viento pero Miyako lo escucho.

—Sí, Brick ha hecho muy feliz a mi hermana—la chica toma las manos de Boomer y le da una gran sonrisa—Ustedes tres eran lo que nosotras necesitábamos Boomer, gracias—termina para después mirarlo dulcemente, el rubio se pone colorado hasta las orejas.

— ¡P-pero que dices! —El chico desvía la mirada y se levanta —D-deberiamos volver, quiero comer esas tartaletas antes de que Butch se las coma—dijo aun sonrojado y ante la risa de Miyako caminan al salón, pero Miyako tropieza y casi se cae al suelo si no fuera por Boomer que con reflejos y la agarra de la cintura. Se quedan mirando un momento, azul con azul, en ese momento solo existían ellos.

Se separaron al darse cuenta que se miraban fijamente, y con los cachetes rojos Miyako miro su pie ¿dónde estaba su tacón? Boomer se alejo un poco de ella, se agacho y tomo el zapato con sus manos, seguramente con la caída había salido volando.

El chico la mira y luego se agacha en posición de caballero, toma con delicadeza el tobillo de la rubia y con sumo cuidado, como si acariciara su pie de una manera muy intima, coloca el zapato, Miyako muerde su labio inferior ante el calor que tenia de repente de todo el cuerpo, se sentía extraña, esa leve acaricia y toque le había afectado todos los sentidos. El oji-azul se levanta con una sonrisa encantadora que provoca un cosquilleo y una sensación de resequida en la garganta de Miyako que comenzaba a asustarle. ¿Acaso ella…?

— ¿Entramos mi dulce cenicienta?—dice un poco divertido, poniéndola su brazo para que lo agarrara la chica, la oji-azul solo asiente aun mirándolo fijamente sin poder articular palabra, tenía mucha sed.. y calor.

 _Deseo_

Fue la palabra que surco la mente de Miyako cuando, agarrada del brazo de su contraparte, miraba su rostro de perfil. Ella desvía la mirada sonrojada comenzando a pensar que debería de bailar o tomarse un gran vaso de agua fría para disipar el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo… malditas hormonas.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Fin capitulo 9**

 **Para ver los vestidos y peinados, Mandame un privado y con gusto te mando el link**

* * *

¡Hola! disculpen la tardanza :C

sali de vacaciones y como me fui a mi pueblo aya tengo computadora, pero el capitulo no me lo mande al correo (se me paso por alto...) y pues no pude continuarlo, así que tuve que dejarlo para cuando volviera a la ciudad donde estoy por los estudios.

Otra cosa.

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**

 **:D**

jajaja un poco tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Muchas bendiciones a ustedes este año :)

La otra cosa es que ando super feliz, ganamos la Asamblea Nacional por Mayoría Absoluta, LAS COSAS ESTAN CAMBIADO Y ESO ES BUENOOOO :D

Bueno, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :3 gracias por su reviews y tambien bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :D

LOS AMOOOO ENSERIOOOO! jajaja

Zayo :3


	10. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Nos volvemos a encontrar**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

La fiesta para celebrar la boda de la hermana de Robin, había sido una maravilla, o esa era la opinión de los adolescentes, las chicas pudieron bailar juntas, comer y tomar hasta atragantarse. Sin duda alguna una gran noche, Miyako y Momoko se habían ido temprano a casa después de todo Miyako había tomado de mas y ya estaba diciendo incoherencias, La peli-roja le pidió al rubio y Brick si podían llevarlas a casa, así que Boomer decidió llevarlas, Butch aun quería estar en la fiesta y Kaoru también, así que se fueron en la camioneta con la seguridad de que ellos se irían en taxis a sus hogares.

-o-o-o-o

La luz le molestaba y sentía mucho dolor de cabeza, le verdad no recordaba cómo había vuelto a su casa, ni siquiera recordaba la mitad de la fiesta. Se llevo una mano a los ojos y masajeo sus sientes; no volvería tomar alcohol hasta el año que viene, se voltio en la cama hacia el otro lado sin abrir sus ojos. Hasta que un perfume masculino y una respiración en su rostro la alarmo, abrió sus ojos de golpes encontrándose con el rostro de Butch durmiendo a su lado.

— _¿¡Pero qué Carajos!?—_ Pensó la chica poniéndose pálida.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe cubriéndose con la sábana blanca, después de todo estaba desnuda. Miro atónita a su contraparte acostado boca abajo, en el mismo estado que ella, solo que la sabana cubría de su cadera para abajo, dejando ver su espalda y sus musculosos brazos, estaba acostado boca abajo, con un brazo metido bajo la almohada y la otra a su lado. Kaoru comenzó a espantarse y su respiración se acelero, casi parecía tener un ataque de asma, apretó la sabana contra su pecho y cerro sus ojos para calmarse, llevo una mano en su boca para no gritar y miro el cuarto.

No reconocía la habitación, las paredes eran de un color beige, un televisor pantalla plasma y una enorme ventana con balcón. Se levanto de la cama totalmente desnuda tratando de no despertar al chico y comenzó a tomar su ropa del suelo, su ropa intima, y vestido estaban tirados por todo el piso al igual que la de Butch. Se vistió rápidamente y deteniéndose en la puerta por unos minutos y volteo a ver al peli-negro, la chica agarra un lápiz labial que estaba en el bolsillo de su vestido, agradecía a Miyako ponerlo allí. Escribo algo en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar dejando a un peli-negro sobre la cama matrimonial y bajo las sabanas blancas.

-o-o-o

Bajo las escaleras dando un bostezo, aun llevaba puesto su pijama y su cabello estaba suelto y un poco despeinado, vio a su hermana menor acostada en el mueble de la sala, con un cojín en su rostro.

— ¿Miyako?—susurro la chica.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza…vomite lo que me comí ayer—dijo la chica como con nauseas.

—Eso te pasa por tomar mucho—respondió un poco divertida y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y se dio cuenta que no había nada de jugo, ni huevos, solo agua, hortalizas y medio limón. Fue hasta los gabinetes de la cocina y tampoco había mucha comida—Miyako, donde está el profesor?—pregunto caminando de nuevo a la sala.

—Su amigo de laboratorio lo llamo para que lo ayudara armar un invento nuevo, dijo que regresa mañana en la noche—dijo sin quitar el cojín de su rostro.

—Tomare la tarjeta de emergencia del profesor para ir la tienda, no hay mucha comida, podemos pedir pizza esta noche, pero para desayuno no hay nada—la chica subió a su habitación y se puso una falda fucsia, medias hasta medio muslo de color negras y una camiseta de color negro. Se puso unas zapatillas converse, recogió su cabello en el largo moño y camino hacia la habitación de su padre.

Él le había confiado a sus hijas una tarjeta de debito con suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir durante varios meses, como él viajaba constantemente y en la mayoría de las ocasiones le salía algo sorpresivo, no le daba tiempo de darles dinero, así que les dio esa tarjeta en caso de "emergencia" o que necesitaran algo cuando el no estuviera. Camino hasta el closet de su padre y busco entre unas gavetas que allí se encontraban encontrando la tarjeta de debito. Bajo por las escaleras y Miyako ni se había movido ni un milímetro del sillón aun en la misma pose.

—Volveré en una hora ¿quieres que te traiga algo?—le pregunto mirándola

—Una aspirina…ya se acabaron… y un chocolate por favor, siento que me va explotar la cabeza—se quejo la oji-azul.

—De acuerdo, ya vuelvo—salió de la casa cerrando la puerta dejando a su hermana en la casa. Kaoru aun no había llegado y seguramente se abría quedado en casa de Robin como en otras ocasiones. Camino hasta la parada de autobús, y una persona con un Sweeter y capucha estaba sentada en la banca, ella solo lo miro de reojo preguntándose si no tenía calor. Cuando llego el bus se monto al igual que la persona de la parada.

Camino hasta un supermercado y compro lo necesario para su hogar, jugo, huevos, verduras, unas galletas, carnes. Pago la comida y luego fue a la farmacia que estaba al frente, compro las aspirinas y salió del lugar aun con las bolsas del súper. En momentos como ese extrañaba sus poderes, podía notar los cambios en su cuerpo y en su fuerza por la falta de ellos, ya que las bolsas pesaban un poco, y eso no pasaba antes de perder sus poderes. Detuvo sus pasos cuando escucho otros detrás de ella, volteo la cabeza encontrándose con la persona de la parada ¿acaso la estaba siguiendo?.

La persona de la capucha solo sonríe divertido causándole un escalofrió a Momoko, quien retrocede y comienza a caminar más rápido hasta casi correr. Volvió a voltear y se fijo que la persona encapuchada aun la seguía y justo en frente de ella venia la misma persona ¡¿qué estaba pasando!? Cruzo en esa esquina entre los edificios dándose cuenta de su error, era un callejón sin salida, su respiración era acelerada y sudor bajaba de su frente. Cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella se voltio quedando frente a su perseguidor y comenzó a retroceder.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?—le grito un poco molesta y asustada.

—No hay nada más que quiera, si no a ti mi Momoko-chan—ronronea esa persona sonriendo divertida. Momoko deja caer las bolsas con los ojos como platos mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No…—susurro con la voz quebrada mientras seguía retrocediendo.

— ¿Me extrañaste?—se quita la capucha dejando ver sus rubios cabellos con mechones rojos y ojos azules. Era realmente apuesto.

—No…aléjate… ¡No te me acerques!—Grito al borde del pánico, chocando contra la pared lo cual la asusto mas. Estaba acorralada.

—Como puedes decirme cosas tan hirientes Momo, después de todos los momentos que pasamos ¿no quieres que me acerque?—fingió tristeza mientras hacia un pechero y coloca su brazo al lado de la cabeza de la chica, era mucho más alto que ella, era prácticamente que la estatura de Brick.

Momoko miraba al chico con los ojos muy abiertos y derramando lágrimas, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando esos ojos azules la miraban fijamente a sus ojos. El chico sonríe divertido y acerca una mano a la mejilla de la chica, La peli-roja de un movimiento rápido y en defensa se aleja de él, lleva sus manos a sus pecho mientras lo mira espantada. Comenzó a correr pero una mano apretó su muñeca y la jalo de regreso. Sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas por encima de su cabeza por una mano del agresor. Estaba atrapada entre la pared y el chico.

—No….para—susurro con voz quebrada mirándolo asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa Momo? Como puedes decirme que pare si aun esto va a empezar—sonríe divertido y acerca sus labios a su oreja donde muerde su lóbulo.

— ¡Detente! ¡No, ya basta!—grito hecha un mar de lagrimas. Sintió una mano subir por su muslo, y como los labios de su violador bajaba por su cuello hasta sus clavículas. Trato de soltar sus manos, pero era imposible.

—¡DETENTE!—volvió a gritar esta vez mas fuerte cuando sintió la mano del chico bajo su blusa y ascender hasta su sostén de encaje. No otra vez…

Pero sus muñecas fueron liberadas, cayo sentada al suelo ya que no podía mantenerse de pie por los temblores y espasmos. Miro hacia un lado, y vio a Butch frente a ella mirando muy molesto al rubio que estaba levantándose del suelo con un hilito de sangre salir de sus labios.

— ¿Qué coño crees que haces hijo de puta?—Pregunto Butch muy enojado mirando furioso al rubio.

—Creí que era obvio. Es de muy mala educación interrumpir ese tipo de escenas ¿sabes?—respondió sonriendo divertido.

—Lo único que es voy a romperte la cara malnacido—Grito hecha una furia alzando su puño volando hasta él, pero se volvió ceniza que se elevo hasta el cielo y volvió a formar su cuerpo.

—Creo que en otra ocasión podrás matarme, nos volveremos a ver Momoko—saboreo el nombre de la chica quien solo se abrazo a sí misma por el miedo y el asco, para después volver a desaparecer en cenizas, las cuales se esparcieron en el aire.

—Como me saco de quicio… ¿estás bien?—dijo para después voltear a ver a Momokoy se agacho a su altura, la peli-roja se lanzo a los brazos de Butch abrazándolo—Oye…—susurro pero se cayó cuando escucho los sollozos de Momoko y de cómo su cuerpo temblaba. El chico solo desvió la mirada un poco apenado y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, no era bueno consolando.

—Gracias…—agradeció la chica separándose de Butch y limpiando sus lagrimas, se separado de él y con ayuda del chico se levanto del suelo.

—Venia pasando por el lugar cuando te escuche gritar—explico el peli-negro tomando las bolsas del suelo, para después mirar a Momoko seriamente— ¿Quién ere él? ¿Lo conoces?—la chica bajo la mirada mientras se acaricia el hombro.

—No tiene caso ocultarlo…—susurro dejando un poco confundido a Butch—¿Brick te conto sobre mis ataques de pánico no?—lo miro con cara triste y el chico solo asintió—Veras, el fue mi novio y cuando fuimos a una fiesta, me drogo y me violo…—explico mirando el suelo sin notar la mirada atónita de Butch.

—El tenía razón, voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea—dijo rechinando los dientes—¡AGH! ¡¿Como pudo escapar ese hijo de puta!? ¡Juro que…!—Apretó los puños y detuvo si ataque de furia cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de la chica en su mano las cuales temblaban, aligero la mano y volteando la misma, la apretó con los de la chica—Te llevo a Casa—Susurro dulcemente para salir del callejón sin soltar la mano de Momoko y las compras, mientras que la peli-roja solo miraba el suelo y secaba sus lagrimas. El recorrido a casa fue silencioso.

-o-o-o-o-

Miyako, lanzo el florero a la pared volviéndolo pedazos, para después agacharse mientras tapaba sus oídos.

—¡Basta! ¡Sal de mi casa!—grito la chica entrando en pánico. Tenía rato escuchando esa voz en su cabeza llamándola y diciéndola cosas que "iba a perder lo más importante para ella". No sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente desesperada.

 _Tus hermanas y los Rowdys morirán Miyako_

— ¡Cállate! Déjame tranquila…—lo ultimo lo susurro con voz quebrada, iba a llorar por el desespero y el miedo. Hasta que unos golpes en la muerta la alarmaron, las voces dejaron de hacer eco en su cabeza. Se levanto del suelo de la cocina y camino hacia la puerta de entrada—¿Q-Quien es?—pregunto agarrando el palo del cepillo.

—Soy yo, Miyako—La rubia suspiro aliviada abriendo la puerta para lanzarse a los brazos de Boomer lanzando el cepillo al suelo

—Boomer, ¡estaba tan asustada! ¡No puedo sacarlas de mi cabeza, no me dejan en paz!—exclamo comenzando a llorar de nuevo, Boomer solo estaba sorprendido tratando de asimilar la información.

—¿Qué pasa Miyako? ¿que no puedes sacar de tu cabeza?—pregunto preocupado alejándola un poco para verla a los ojos.

—U-unas voces—susurro mordiéndose el labio, el rubio la miro aun mas confundido

— ¿Voces?—ladeo la cabeza y desvió la mirada notando como Butch y Momoko iban llegando a la casa, tomados de la mano, el oji-azul solo parpadeo aun mas confundido.

—Hola—dijo Butch un poco serio lo cual sorprendió un poco al rubio, su hermano nunca mostraba esa expresión a menos que estuviera muy molesto, iba a preguntar el porqué de su molestia pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio a una temblorosa Momoko mirar a su hermana con pánico, volteo a ver a Miyako quien tenía sus manos en su boca con una expresión de gran sorpresa.

—Momo—susurro la menor para después abrazar a su hermana. La peli-roja oculto su rostro en el hombro de Miyako ante la mirada de Boomer, quien volteo a ver a su hermano moreno preguntando solo con la mirada que había pasado, el peli-negro solo desvió la mirada con furia. El rubio solo miro a ambas chicas con atención, sin olvidar que después le preguntaría a su hermano que había pasado.

-o-o-o-o

El peli-rojo tomo su gorra roja y se quito el delantal, para después tomar la bolsa negra que estaba cerca de la puerta trasera y sacar la basura. Había comenzado a trabajar hace una semana en ese café en el centro, por su ubicación y sus exquisiteces en dulces y meriendas siempre estaba lleno de clientes, Brick quería ganar su propio dinero, cuando era niño él se ganaba los billetes con sus fechorías, pero ya no era un niño, su madre le había inculcado valores y ahora era un apuesto joven con visiones y metas. Futuro que él quería forjar a costa de su propio esfuerzo y no el de sus padres.

Hizo un nudo a la bolsa de basura y con su fuerza la coloco dentro al conteiner de basura, se sacudió las manos para regresar al cafe, pero un chico frente a él interrumpió su regreso al trabajo. Su cabello era rubio con mechones rojos y de unos ojos azules, lo que más lo puso alerta era la sonrisa que tenía el chico.

—Brick Him, quien iba a pensar que ibas a volverte un buen samaritano. Si hasta ganas tu propio dinero en vez de robarlo—el peli-rojo se cruzo de brazos y miro de manera aburrida al chico.

—Ya deja de molestar ¿qué quieres? Será mejor que te apartes de mi vidas antes de que te muela a golpes—dijo serio mirando al oji-azul.

—Vaya, pero que agresivo. Solo pasaba a saludar—dijo sonriente y el chico enarco una ceja—Oh vamos Brick ¿cómo no vas a conocerme? Si mi Momoko te hablo de mi—el peli-rojo abrió los ojos más no poder y después rechino los dientes mirándolo con fuera para correr hacia el y golpearlo, el rubio se volvió ceniza y desapareció en el aire.

— ¡Voy a matarte hijo de puta! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡Voy a matarte!—Grito a todo pulmón mirando el cielo muy molesto.

Brick respiraba intranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina y la furia. Saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón que vibraba de manera insistente. Era un mensaje de Boomer, abrió el buzón y lo leyó lo enfureció aun mas.

—Mierda—susurro para entrar al café, dejo el delantal en su locker y corrió hacia su jefe para pedirles disculpas y que debía de irse por un problema familiar. El hombre regordete y con bigote le dio permiso y el peli-rojo salió rápidamente del café para después volar a la casa de las chicas.

* * *

Hola chicos, espero me disculpen la tardanza. Ando de pasantias y pues me mandan muchas cosas, no tengo nada de tiempo ultimamente, por suerte ya se vienen las vacaciones y tendre todo el tiempo libre que quiera :D

Espero me perdonen y que disfruten de este capitulo corto, el próximo sera largo lo prometo :)

Cuidense Gracias por leer :D


	11. Entrenamiento, se acercan los campeonato

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Entrenamiento, se acercan los campeonatos**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Momoko tomaba un poco de té caliente hecho por su hermana burbuja, aun sentía los nervios a flor de piel, y se podía notar en su agarre en la taza, después de todo sus manos temblaban al igual que la taza de té. Miyako estaba a su lado mirando un punto de la mesa de la sala de estar, las voces habían cesado desde la llegada de Boomer, pero aun se sentía perturbada. Por otro lado Brick solo miraba a Momoko y de vez en cuando a la contraparte de su hermano menor. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que Him tenía que ver con esas voces en la cabeza de la rubia y de que el "violador" de la peli-roja había vuelto a aparecer.

— ¿Qué te dicen las voces Miyako?—pregunto Brick mirándola seriamente, todos lo miraron un poco confundidos, excepto la oji-azul que lo miro sorprendido.

—Pues… dice mi nombre y cosas como "Vas a perder lo más apreciado para ti Miyako" y… que ustedes y mis hermanas van a morir.

— ¿crees que Him está detrás de todo esto no es así Brick?—hablo Butch mirando seriamente al peli-rojo quien solo asintió.

—Estoy seguro, lo que le paso a Momoko hace ya un año, fue una idea de Him…—Brick camina hacia la peli-roja, el chico se agacha a la altura de la chica y toma sus manos temblorosas las entre las suyas, el te aun estaba un poco tibio. La peli-roja mira a Brick un poco preocupada y el chico solo le sonríe haciéndola sonrojar.

—No dejare que te pase nada—susurra.

La puerta se abre y se cierra de manera violenta, mostrando a una malhumorada Kaoru caminar hacia ellos, la peli-negra se detiene en medio de la sala mirando a todos los presentes un poco confundida, para después detener su rostro en Butch quien alzo una ceja confundido cuando lanzo un gruñido.

— ¡OYE! ¿estás loca? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?—Se quejo el peli-negro asobandose la cabeza por el golpe de la chica.

—¡CALLATE NO ME HABLES HIJO DE PUTA!—grito deteniéndose en las escaleras para después cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

— ¿¡y a ella que le pasa!? ¡No he hecho nada!—gruño el peli-negro.

—Creo que tuvo un mal día—susurro Boomer mirando hacia las escaleras por donde había desaparecido la verde.

—Es enserio, algunas mujeres están locas y ella es el ejemplo—refunfuño el peli-negro.

—Vamonos, Momoko y Miyako necesitan descansar, además debemos ir a comprar unas cosas antes de volver a casa—dijo Brick levantándose para luego acariciar la cabeza de la peli-roja—Si necesitan algo avisen—camino hacia la puerta seguido de sus hermanos.

—Yo cierro—dijo la rubia caminando hacia la puerta para despedirse de los rowdy y cerrar la puerta.

—No entiendo…—susurro Momoko—Como pudo haber vuelto… y como no me di cuenta que tenia poderes…—llevo una mano a su frente.

—Momo…tu estate tranquila, los chicos y nosotras no dejaremos que se acerque. ¡porque no tomas un baño caliente? Yo preparare la cena—dijo la oji-azul con una mano en el hombro de su hermana mientras sonreía dulcemente, la peli-roja le regresa la sonrisa y se levanta del sofa para subir las escaleras. Bubbles suspira y camina a la cocina para preparar la cena, deseando no escuchar más esas voces.

-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? Estas pensando mucho…y eso no es nada normal en ti—dijo Boomer a Butch mientras toma el control remoto de la televisión y sentándose en el puff, el peli-negro estaba acostado en el mueble mientras miraba el techo.

—Boomer… ¿Con quién me dejaron en la fiesta?—pregunto con los brazos en su cabeza sin dejar de mirar el techo, el rubio lo miro confundido

—Brick y yo fuimos a llevar a Momoko y a Miyako a su casa. Kaoru se quedo en la fiesta—dijo como si nada y Butch se sentó de golpe en el sillón, el lo volteo a ver—Ahm…estas pálido como papel ¿te encuentras estás bien?—alzo una ceja y de repente Butch comenzó a irse de lado con los ojos cerrados—... ¡AH! ¡Oye tarado! ¡MAMA! ¡BUTCH SE DESMAYO!—grito Boomer, atrapando a su hermana antes de cayera al piso —

-o-o-o-o-o-o

—No te ves bien Kaoru... ¿Estás enferma?—pregunto Momoko mirando a su hermana quien caminaba a su lado para ir al salón de clases. La peli-negra tenia ojeras en los ojos y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

—No—susurro y entro al salón ante la mirada de sus hermanas. La chica se detiene de golpe mirando a Butch con cara de sorprendida, y el chico también la miraba de la misma manera, el tenía un golpe en la mejilla. La peli-negra se sonroja y se sienta en una fila alejada de él ante la mirada de un serio Butch, quien después recostó su rostro en su mano y miro por la ventana. No se volvieron a dirigir la mirada.

Brick y Boomer, se miraron confundidos al igual que Momoko y Miyako preguntándose que había pasado con ellos. Las clase paso normalmente, y cuando dio la hora del almuerzo, ambos peli-negros tomaron caminos distintos a sus hermanos, lo que los dejo mas confundido al cuarteto ¿será que estaban molestos por algo que sucedió en la fiesta?

—Algo pasa con esos dos—dijo Brick caminando junto a Boomer, la peli-roja y su hermana.

— ¿Crees que estén pelados?—pregunto Miyako al aire.

—Ellos siempre andan peleando Miyako, no creo que sea por eso—dijo Boomer—butch se desmayo ayer después de que me pregunto que quien lo habíamos dejado en la fiesta.

— ¿enserio se desmayo?—pregunto un poco divertida Momoko

—Sí, porque crees que tiene la mejilla morada—respondió divertido Brick entrando al comedor.

—¡A partir de mañana empiezan los campeonatos!—Exclamo Miyako muy emocionada

—¿Por qué te emociona eso?—dijo Boomer

—¡Dah! Soy la capitana del equipo de porristas…Momoko yo quería…—la peli-roja levanto la mano mirándola seriamente antes de que terminara

—No Miyako, ni lo digas—dijo

— ¡Pero Momo! ¡Te necesito!—exclamo la rubia juntando sus manos mirándola con un puchero.

—Miyako, sabes perfectamente que pienso sobre eso…—frunció el seño.

— ¿De qué hablan?—Brick alzo una ceja y miro a Boomer, el rubio solo lo miro y levanto sus hombros aun con comida en su boca.

—¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! ¡porfis!—Miyako agarro las manos de su hermana sobre la mesa haciendo pucheros, la peli-roja suspiro

—Está bien…

— ¡SI! ¡Gracias Momo! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto!—Miyako la abrazo casi subiéndose a la mesa.

—Espera, no entiendo nada—dijo Brick frunciendo el seño.

—¡Momoko estará conmigo y el quipo animando! —dijo sonriente y la peli-roja solo se golpeo la frente mientras se sonrojaba

—Porristas ¿he?—susurro un poco divertido el peli-rojo.

—Solo no digas nada Brick, ya me bastara con usar esas faldas tan cortas—refunfuño la chica llevando un poco de puré de papa a su boca.

—Bueno, te tocara animarme, porque desde hace una semana formo parte del equipo de Basquetball—Momoko lo miro sorprendida, el chico tomo su bandeja y se levanto de la mesa—Tengo que ir al entrenamiento. Nos vemos después—salió de la cafetería.

—No sabía que Brick juagaba Basquet—dijo Miyako tomando un poco de su jugo mirando a Boomer quien comía tranquilamente.

—Shi, en nuehstra antigua ehscuela el era capitán—respondió aun con comida en la boca.

—Mastica primero—susurro Momoko un poco asqueada

— ¿Enserio? Vaya… Vamos Momo, tenemos practica hoy—dijo masticando de su pasta

—En que me he metido—se lamento la peli-roja.

o-o-o-o

— ¿¡Puedes escucharme aunque sea un momento joder!?—grito exasperado el peli-negro siguiendo a la chica por el campo de futbol.

— ¿Qué coño quieres Butch? No vez que tengo práctica—se detuvo y lo volteo a ver con fastidio.

—Solo dime una cosa… ¿fuiste tú no?—dijo un poco calmado y un poco sonrojado

— ¿Fui yo qué?—se cruzo de brazos un poco nerviosa mirando al chico frente a ella.

—La que escribió "Eres un tarado" en el espejo del hotel—entrecerró los ojos mirando a la peli-negra quien se sonrojo

— ¡¿Q-que estas..!?... no te entiendo ¿Qué espejo y que hotel hablas?—dijo frunciendo el seño aun sonrojada

— ¡Joder Kaoru! ¡Eh visto tu letra, y no cualquiera me escribe tarado después de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y dejarme tirado en una cama de hotel! —Kaoru le dio un golpe que lo tumbo al suelo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡D-deja de decir esas cosas aquí!—Se volteo molesta y roja como tomate pero la mano de Butch apretó su muñeca y lo jalo hacia a él, luego sintió los labios del chico en su boca, ella abrió los ojos como platos ¡La estaba besando!

Butch, cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando de recordar algo, hasta que una leve brisa hizo que el shampoo de Kaoru llegara a sus fosas nasales…ese olor lo recordaba perfectamente, luego sintió un empujo y su mejilla arder, la peli-negra lo había abofeteado.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso degenerado!—le grito la chica señalándolo con el dedo, y se fue corriendo hacia su equipo de futbol chocando su hombro con el cuerpo de Mitch, quien miraba a a Butch con los ojos muy abierto y boquiabierto, había visto todo.

—Oye… ¿que fue es…?—fue callado por la risa de Butch— amigo me estas asustando—dijo el peli-castaño encogiéndose en su sitio.

—Mitch, si fue ella, amigo, la encontré. JAJAJAJAJ—dijo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Mitch mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas con sus ojos cerrados al cielo. Mitch rasco su mejilla comenzando a sospechar que el golpe de Kaoru le había afectado la cabeza y debía ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Encontraste a quien?

—A Kaoru, mitch

—Pero… Ella siempre estuvo con nosotros… No entiendo Butch me explotara la cabeza—se agarro la cabeza confundido.

—Olvídalo, solo debes ayudarme—coloca una mano en el hombro de Mitch.

—¿Ayudarte con qué?

— ¿Pues a que mas? A conquistar a Kaoru—Mitch parpadeo aun procesando la información.

—¿¡QUE!?—grito sorprendido el moreno ante la sonrisa de Butch.

-o-o-o-o

—Miyako, no pienso hacer esa voltereta usando esta falda—se cruzo de brazos la peli-roja mirando a su hermana, estaban junto a todo el equipo de porritas, todas estaban calentando y haciendo estiramientos, al igual que los hombres que formaban parte del grupo.

—Momo, necesitamos que hagas esa voltereta en el aire…—dice Miyako haciendo un puchero— ¡por favor!

—Está bien…pero conste que me debes hacer la cena por 1 mes—dijo la chica caminando a la barra para comenzar a estirarse al igual que Miyako. La chica peli-roja suspira sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos, ella era muy flexible, pero a pesar de todo sentía que había perdido un poco de esa flexibilidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en el equipo de porristas o de baile después de aquel "incidente" , sus actividades extracurriculares se había reducido a 0.

Ella no aguantaba muchos pares de ojos sobre ella, después de darse que cuenta que todos iban a mirarla durante un concierto de piano que iba a dar para muchos padres, profesores y demás estudiantado, salió corriendo del escenario sin ni siquiera haber subido, siendo reemplazada por otro estudiante con también talento para las teclas. Como extrañaba tocar las teclas del piano que estaba en el salón de música, todas las tarde se escabullía al salón, y cuando comenzaba a tocar las teclas del piano se olvidaba de todo y entraba en un mundo, donde solo estaba ella y sus dedos, tocando una hermosa melodía de Beethoven Mozart y hasta notas que ella misma había compuesto.

Coloco una pierna en la baranda totalmente extendida, para luego llevar sus manos a su pie y sentir el estiramiento en sus piernas y espalda, aun no estaba tan oxidada, por suerte conservaba su flexibilidad después de haber dejado de practicar por varios meses. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y después con ambos pies en el piso se fue hacia atrás doblando su columna para colocar ambas manos en el suelo y levantar una pierna para hacer una voltereta suave y levantarse con las manos extendidas. Esta vez hizo la "estrella" y se sonríe a sí misma en el espejo.

— ¡Chicos terminaron los estiramientos y calentamientos, ¡comencemos con la coreografía entrenamiento! —dijo Miyako mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de su equipo, para reunirse todos y comenzar con el entrenamiento, Momoko suspiro, supuso que hoy le dolerían los músculos y algunas articulaciones, le pedía a dios no morir durante las volteretas, lo cual sería irónico, morir en un entrenamiento de porritas y no a la hora de combatir el mundo.

—Momoko, estarás en esta fila, Dixon, ¡te quiero junto a jane, esa no es tu posición!—gritaba Miyako con voz de mando y seria, ella se tomaba muy enserio su papel de porrista.

-o-o-o-

Tomo su toalla que estaba en la banca y seco el sudor de su frente, estaba usando el uniforme de Baloncesto del instituto que era de color azul oscuro con rojo, tomo su botella de agua y tomo un agua, el entrenamiento era un poco agotador, pero a pesar de todo le encantaba ese deporte. Escucho unos murmullos y vio aun grupo d chicas sentadas en las gradas mirarlo mientras hablaban entre ellas, cuando las chicas de dieron cuenta que Brick las había notado ella solo sonrieron nerviosas y saludaron, el chico solo alzo una ceja y luego escucho la voz del entrenador llamarlo, dejo la toalla y la botella de agua para ir hacia él.

—Buen trabajo Brick, de verdad tienes talento para esto, agradezco a tu madre que me haya hablado de tu talento y que tu hayas aceptado estar en el equipo muchacho—sonríe el hombre con una tabla en la mano anotando el desarrollo de los jugadores en una hoja, algunos aun seguían entrenando en la cancha.

—No es nada entrenador, hago lo que me gusta—Dijo el peli-rojo para dar una leve sonrisa.

—Ese es el espíritu, los juegos empiezan el miércoles, necesito que mañana vengas a entrenar y que te cuides lo mejor posible niño, no quiero te lastimes antes de los campeonatos deportivos. La competencia esta ruda este año, pero no hay que preocuparse, porque te tenemos a ti y a los del equipo—sonríe el hombre

—Si entrenador, téngalo por seguro.

—Excelente. ¡Muchachos estamos listos por hoy, vayan a las duchas! Michael y Tomson, necesito que me recojan los balones es su turno—grito el entrenador para sonar su silbato.

— ¡Si entrenador!—asintieron los jugadores.

— ¡Oye nuevo!—grito un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules acercándose a Brick para darle un leve golpe amistoso en la espalda— Estuviste genial, los muchachos y yo habíamos apostado que serias un total desastre en el entrenamiento, pero menuda sorpresa nos llevamos.

—Era capitán del equipo de baloncesto de mi antigua escuela—dijo Brick tomando su bolso y tomar un poco de su botella de agua para caminar hacia las duchas siendo seguido por el chico.

—Con razón hombre, eres muy bueno. Me llamo Royer, pero puedes decirme Roy—le extendió la mano y Brick la acepto.

—Brick—

— ¡Pero vaya! Si eres uno de los Rowdy Boys. Otra sorpresa más ¡Quién lo diría!

—Adivinare, ¿un rumor no?—dijo divertido alzando una ceja para mirarlo.

—Algo así, se rego por la escuela que eran hijos de una maestra nueva del colegio, y que ya no hacían desastres… eso me alivio un poco, tú y tus hermanos robaron la tienda de mi madre una vez.

—Lo siento por eso no sabía..

—Tranquilo hombre, fue hace mucho—dijo divertido para sonreírle. Brick sonríe también, comenzaba caerle bien el muchacho.

Después de quitarse el olor a sudor y sentirse como nuevo, salió de las duchas rumbo a la cafetería, tenía mucha hambre a pesar de haber comido el almuerzo, pero era un chico, comía demasiado al igual que sus hermanos, pero según su madre también se debía a que no eran "tan normales" por sus poderes. Se detuvo en pleno pasillo mirando a Boomer quien estaba en la puerta de una salón observando algo, del salón salió música tipo pop.

— ¿Qué miras?—Boomer se sobresalto y miro a su hermana nervioso, el peli-rojo alzo una ceja confundido-

— ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡No es que estuviera mirando a Miyako usar falda mientras hace piruetas y baila!—dijo nervioso el rubio y luego se golpeo la frente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el no sabía mentir.

Brick lo miro sorprendido y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Boomer solo se sonrojo y fulmino a su hermano.

—Creo que deberías aprender a mentir mas…eso te traerá problemas en el futuro hermanito—dijo divertido para quitar a Boomer de la puerta y mirar el por la ventanilla de la puerta.

Las chicas estaban bailando mientras que los hombres, sostenían a Miyako y Momoko de los pies, ellas estaban con las manos extendidas mientras sus piernas y pies eran sostenidos por las manos de los miembros masculinos del grupo, luego ellos las soltaron y ellas giraron en el aire para caer sentadas en los brazos de los chicos. Brick frunció el seño por eso ¿esa falda no estaba muy corta como para hacer esas piruetas?

—Si yo también pensé lo mismo de la falda—dijo Boomer un poco divertido por las facciones de su hermano

—Yo no he dicho nada

—Pero lo pensaste—respondió el oji-azul

—¿ahora les mentes?

—Tu mente es demasiado transparente, tienes escrito en toda la _cara "Momoko no va a salir con esa falda a animar a los equipos"_

—Cállate Boomer

—Deberías trabajar eso de no ser tan transparente Brick, te traerá problemas en el futuro hermanito—respondió divertido el rubio pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del peli-rojo quien se fue de a allí rechinando los dientes— ¡Animal! Yo no te golpee…bruto—susurro asobándose el golpe.

-o-o-o-o

— ¡Bájame!—Grito kaoru golpeando al peli-negro en la espalda, estaba siendo cargada como si fuera un costal de papas.

—No hasta que quieras hablar conmigo—dijo el chico haciendo un puchero mientras cargaba a su contraparte por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, habían salido de las duchas después del entrenamiento de futbol. Mitch iba tras ellos sonriendo nervioso, tenía miedo de que kaoru también lo golpeara a él a pesar de ser inocente.

—Está bien, pero bájame—dijo molesta, y Butch la bajo en el acto para recibir un golpe en la cabeza—¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿ahora qué coño quieres?

—Ten una cita conmigo—Dijo terminando de asobarse la cabeza para mirarla seriamente, kaoru se sobresalto y aun de brazos cruzados se sonroja para desviar la mirada.

— ¿Por qué quieres una cita conmigo? Eres un Rowdy y yo una PowerPuff Girl, eso no va a resultar Butch.—dijo para después mirarlo seriamente.

—Kaoru…—el chico suspira—Escucha…solo será una vez, si no te agrada te hablare mas ¿te parece?

—Butch ¿no me estas escuchando?—alza una ceja aun cruzada de brazos y con expresión seria.

— ¡Joder Kaoru! ¡Era un mocoso cuando causaba esos destrozos!—exclamo exasperado alborotando su cabello.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Eso no quita que sigas siendo un rowdy!—dijo la chica, dio un grito cuando Butch se le lanzo encima de ella y ambos cayeron al suelo para después escuchar como los vidrios se había roto y la pared se destrozaba por completo.

—¿Estás bien?—la peli-negra asiente un poco sonrojada aun con Butch sosteniendo sus hombros.

—¿Dónde está Mitch?—pregunto para mirar hacia el otro lado del pasillo, pero había polvo, un árbol había entrado por la ventana, destrozando las paredes rompiendo el techo y la pared de un salón que por suerte no había nadie.

—¡Estoy bien, aquí estoy!—dijo un asustado Mitch en el piso con una que otra piedrita en su chaqueta y un poco de polvo en su cabeza—¿¡Que carajos fue eso amigo!?—exclamo alarmado mirando el techo, que se había venido abajo.

Ambos peli-negros se levantan del suelo, y Butch se asoma un poco por el agujero por donde había entrado el árbol, y justamente estaba un agujero inmenso en el jardín con una que otra rama aun en el césped.

—Sacaron el árbol del suelo y lo lanzaron aquí… por suerte estamos en el último piso, no me imagino que hubiera sido en los últimos pisos, hubiera sido posible que toda la escuela se viniera abajo—explico Butch sacando su teléfono de su chaqueta mandándole un mensaje a Boomer, Brick y su madre para que avisara a los maestros.

—Esto tiene que ser obra de Him estoy segura…—dijo molesta kaoru, saliendo por el agujero y elevándose un poco para mirar cómo había quedado la estructura, la azotea tenia grietas al igual que las paredes de ese piso, algunas ventanas seguían intactas, y el salón solo tenía una pared agujereada con ramas por todos lados, algunos pupitres habían sido aplastados por el techo y por el mismo árbol.

Los bomberos y la policía había llegado al colegio mientras que muchos estudiantes estaban en la entrada hablando sobre lo ocurrido Butch, le decía a los policías lo que había pasado pero que no tenia sospechosos ya que no habían visto quien lanzo el árbol al colegio. Momoko y Miyako llegaron corriendo hacia donde estaba ellos, había terminado la practica después de que habían sido avisadas por Boomer lo que había pasado, abrazaron a su hermana demostrando su alivio de que estuviera bien.

— ¿Que paso?—pregunto Momoko mirando a Brick, el peli-rojo la miro y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que aun lucia esa diminuta falda de color blanco.

—Butch dijo que iba por el pasillo junto con Kaoru y Mitch cuando un árbol cayó justamente donde ellos estaban, por suerte no les paso nada—explico el chico.

—Los polis dijeron que investigaran no se para que porque no encontraran nada—dice Butch llegando donde ellos.

— ¿No pudieron ver quien fue?—pregunto la peli-roja mirando a Butch

—No, nos asomamos pero no había nadie—explico Kaoru acercándose hacia ellos con Miyako y Boomer.

— ¿Creen que sea obre de Him? Digo…él fue el causante de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial ¿recuerdan?—pregunto Boomer

—Kaoru y yo estábamos pensando lo mismo… estoy comenzando a sospechar que debemos de estar alerta durante los campeonatos—dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso mismo iba a decir…estoy seguro que Him querrá atacarnos durante los juegos, y la mayoría de nosotros competirá en los juegos excepto Boomer—dijo el peli-rojo.

—Te tocara vigilar Boomer—dijo un poco divertida Miyako.

—Pues si no queda de otra—suspiro el rubio.

—Disculpen, me gustaría hablar con Butch y Kaoru—dijo un oficial de policía acercándose a ellos mirando los hombres de ambos chicos en su libreta, ambos peli-negros siguen al oficial para ser interrogados.

—Oye Mitch, ¿tú viste algo? —pregunto Miyako mirando a su castaño amigo quien se mantenía callado

—La verdad no, todo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba en el suelo con escombros frente a mi—dijo el castaño—debo irme a casa, mama se entero del incidente por televisión y anda reventándome el celular a llamadas para que llegue rápido, adiós—se despidió el castaño.

—Miyako, ve por tu mochila, nos vamos—dijo Momoko colocando su mochila en su hombro.

—De acuerdo, ya regreso—dice la rubia caminando hacia el colegio.

—Te acompaño, también deje la mía—dice Boomer siguiendo a Miyako.

—¿Vas a tu casa en esa ropa?—pregunto el peli-rojo señalando su cuerpo, la chica se sonroja.

—No tuvimos tiempo de cambiarnos…nos dijeron que debíamos salir rápido del colegio—explica la chica para después cruzarse de brazos, luego siente algo siendo sujetado en su cintura y ve a Brick amarrarle algo en su cintura, era una camisa de cuadros de color roja.

—Está limpia, la traje como extra para ponérmela porque tenía entrenamiento, pero escogí esta, esa camisa es mi favorita, no vayas a dañarla.—dijo un poco divertido.

—No seas tonto…gracias—agradece la chica sonriéndole al chico un poco sonrojada.

-o-o-o-

—Eso es todo chicos, pueden irse—dijo el oficial sonriéndoles para irse de allí. Ambos peli-negros se miraron de reojo.

—Oye, quisiera que por favor pensaras lo de la cita—dijo Butch rascando su nuca, Buttercup, suspiro.

—Mañana después del entrenamiento estaría bien—respondió la chica, Butch la volteo a ver sorprendido, ella solo lo miro y frunció el ceño—No me veas así, solo es para agradecer que me hayas salvado de ser aplastada por un puto árbol… ni se te ocurra decir algo o no iré a ningún lado contigo…Adiós—dijo la chica sonrojada para caminar hacia sus hermana, Miyako había llegado junto a Boomer. El peli-negro seguía un poco sorprendido, luego dio una sonrisa tonta y dijo un si mientras lleva su brazo atrás vuelto en puño.

—¡Butch, deja fantasear y vámonos!-le grito Brick y butch corrió hacia él para irse todos a sus hogares

Mientras tanto, alguien en un techo de un edificio miraba desde lejos a los 6 adolescente que caminaban mientras hablaban entre ellos, una sonrisa malvada se formo en sus labios al ver a Miyako y Momoko reír entre ellas junto a Boomer que les contaba algo, Brick todo pensativo, un Butch sonriente y una Kaoru que caminaba en silencio con la cara toda roja, él siente un poco de lastima y dice algo viento dejando que las palabras se vayan volando.

 _Diviértanse todo lo que quiera que esto apenas comienza…._

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Fin capitulo 11_

* * *

Espero me perdonen por la ausencia, estuve en practicas profesionales por que estaba por terminar mi trayecto y pues ya gracias a dios soy TSU en Fisioterapia.

Ya estoy de vacaciones, así que espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto. Ya estamos en la recta final, calculo yo que e capítulos mas terminare la historia, todo depende de como vayan saliendo las ideas de mi cabeza. Me costo mucho hacer este capitulo porque no sabia como colocar el desarrollo de Butch y Buttercup, pero creo que logre lo que quería.

Ademas, tuvo distracciones estas semanas con una serie que acabo de ver que ahora es mi obsesión, _Gravity falls_ sin duda alguna, recupere el entusiasmo por encender la televisión y ver algo que de verdad vale la pena, me obsesione tanto con la serie que esta en todos lados, en mi fondo de pc, de teléfono, foto de perfile de algunas cuentas entre otras. También tengo unas cuentas ideas para unos one-shot que pienso subir pero, cabe destacar que tratar sobre **DipperxMabe** l (Si, me encanta el **Pinecest** ) no caeré en discusión sobre esta pareja porque simple y llanamente son mis gustos y eso no es problema de nadie si es grotesco o no, es mi decisión y yo veo si me gusta o no.

En fin, solo es una acotación que hago antes de salga alguien y diga "Pero eso es asqueroso" solo diré: " **I don't Care"** , es mi vida y mis gustos, eso no le afectaran a nadie ni traerán el Holocausto ni nada parecido(ademas, me mantienen mis padres :v ) Respeto a aquellos que shippen a otras parejas, la verdad no me molesta, en los comentarios pueden decirme "Oye Marii, me gusta _**tal**_ pareja" y de verdad que no me voy a molestar, mas bien me gustara que me lo digan porque se que les gusta esta increíble serie :)

En fin, les recomiendo Gravity Falls (para los que no los hayan visto), es una serie muy buena que de verdad vale la pena ver.

En fin, me salí del tema. Para terminar quiero decir que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y que agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, es lo que me motiva a escribir. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Zayonara :)


	12. Malas Noticias

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Malas noticias**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Abrió sus ojos con cansancio al escuchar su teléfono sonar con insistencia, antes de tomarlo de su mesita de noche miro la hora en su reloj que estaba junto al teléfono, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Miro el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba a tan altas horas de la noche y se sentó en la cama como si al leer el nombre de la chica en su celular le hubiera hecho quitar el sueño de un tirón.

—¿Halo? Miyako ¿estás bien?—su voz salió un poco cansada, ronca y preocupada.

— _Las voces…no puedo dormir_ …—se sobresalto al escucharla llorar

—Tranquila Miyako, solo trata de tomar algo caliente como siempre haces—respondió un poco perturbado, esas voces estaban comenzando a preocuparle de sobre manera.

No era la primera vez que su contraparte le llamaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, explicando que por las noches las voces no la dejaban en paz, ella no le decía nada a sus hermanas porque no quería preocuparlas, pero la salud y vitalidad de Miyako se había vuelto tan opaca como una vela que se apaga con su soplido. Su sonrisa ya no era tan reluciente y sus ojos habían perdido un poco de brillo. Sus hermanas se habían dando cuenta, porque hace unos días Momoko le había mandando un mensaje preguntarle si sabía algo sobre el estado de Miyako y si algo le molestaba, el solo contesto que no, él le había hecho una promesa a la oji-azul y no pensaba romperla.

— _Boomer… ¿podrías venir?_

—Estoy allí en 10 minutos—dijo para después colgar rápidamente e ir a su armario por algo de ropa abrigada y sus crocs. Agarro un morral de lado y metió una especie de sabana en ella.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación por la ventana tratando de no dejar la estala azul al salir, no podía permitirse que sus hermanos lo vieran. Cuando ya estuvo a una distancia prudente de su hogar, pudo ir más rápido, llegando exactamente a los 10 minutos tal y como había dicho. Cuando llego a casa de Miyako descendió en el techo encontrándola abrazada de rodillas con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas. Supo que ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí.

—Miyako—la llamo despacio y la chica subió su rostro rápidamente con sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos estaba un poco hinchados y rojos, además de que las ojeras la hacían ver más demacrada. Su cabello estaba suelto y todo desordenado, y sus uñas que eran largas y hermosas algunas estaban cortas y se encontraban un poco amarillas.

—Oh Boomer—susurro volviendo a soltar lagrimas en un intento desesperado por liberar su frustración.

Boomer no dijo más nada y se sentó al lado de ella para abrazarla y dejarla llorar en su pecho, acaricio su espalda a través de su pijama para tratar de calmarla. No dijo nada, porque sabía que la chica lo único que necesitaba era consuelo, no falsas promesas que él no podía cumplir por el simple hecho de no saber qué hacer. Apretó los puños con rabia sintiendo gran impotencia por no hacer nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Miyako había dejado de llorar, y solo se encontraba abrazada a su contraparte escuchando los latidos de su corazón, donde el único ruido era el de los grillos.

—Mira las estrellas—la chica subió su rostro mirando primero el perfil del chico y su sonrisa, para después fijarla en el cielo estrellado.

—Boomer, lamento ser una molestia para ti y llamarte siempre a altas horas—su mirada se torna un poco dolida y apenada, bajando un poco la mirada hacia el techo soltándose de su contraparte para abrazar un poco sus rodillas en su pecho.

—Miyako, estar contigo es agradable, además, yo soy quien decidió acompañarte cuando esas molestas voces en tu cabeza no te dejara tranquila ¿o no?—el chico le sonríe mostrando sus dientes, la rubia solo lo mira sonrojándose un poco y le corresponde la sonrisa, Boomer sintió un poco de alivio al ver como la sonrisa de la chica era reluciente así como era antes de que todo eso empezara

Se acostaron en el techo mirando hacia el cielo y comenzaron a juntas las estrellas hasta hacer figuras, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, era relajante sentir la brisa fría y mirar el manto oscuro con sus pequeños puntos brillantes. Miyako se quedo dormida al rato, y el chico al notar esto solo paso un brazo por su cabella y la acostó en su pecho para después arroparla con la cobija que traía en el bolso.

Era algo habitual, no era la primera vez que ocurría. Desde que Miyako le conto lo que le estaba sucediendo, él le dijo que podía llamarlo cuando no pudiera dormir, y a la primera llamada que recibió a altas horas de la noche Boomer no lo pensó 2 veces cuando ya se dirigía a su hogar. A él no le importaba tener que despertarse todos los días a la misma hora para hacerla sentir mejor, solo si eso implicaba ver su hermosa sonrisa. Y con ese pensamiento, Boomer también cayó a brazos de morfeo.

-o-o-o-o

—Kaoru, los modales—se quejo la peli-roja mirando a su hermana comer a la velocidad de la luz mientras migajas caigan en la mesa, la peli-negra solo la ignoro y siguió comiendo.

—Buenos días—dijo somnolienta una Miyako en un bostezo para sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a untar jalea en su tostada.

—Buenos días Miyako—la mayor le analizo el rostro aliviándose un poco de que se notara un poco tranquila y que esta vez no se veía cansancio en sus ojos.

—Momo, podrías venir un momento—la oji-rosa miro a su padre en la entrada de la cocina y se levanto para seguirle hasta tu laboratorio, donde ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la mesa donde habían un montón de papeles

—Para que quería hablar conmigo profesor—pregunta confundida.

—Es sobre tus poderes, pude crear una sustancia que tal vez te los devolverá, pero podría tomar días, semanas, meses y hasta años. A menos de que encontremos a mojo y le pidiéramos la sustancia que uso para quitártelos—agarro un tubo de ensayo donde había una sustancia de color azul fluorescente.

—Estuvimos buscando a Mojo por varios días y no lo encontramos profesor. Ningún villano lo ha visto y la policía tampoco lo tiene encerrado. Ni siquiera se ha aparecido a causar destrozos en la ciudad—explico un poco preocupada, el hombre llevo una mano a su mentón como pensativo, saco una jeringa de la gaveta que estaba en su escritorio.

—Siéntate, usaremos esta sustancia a ver si logramos recuperar tus poderes—la chica levanto la manga de su blusa y cerro un poco los ojos cuando sintió el liquido entrar por su brazo—Podrás mover tu brazo con normalidad y sin dolor, así esta inyección no interferirá con tus actividades del campeonato hija—explico sonriente colocando un algodón en el brazo de su hija y boto la jeringa en un pote especial

—Gracias papa—dijo sonriente la peli-roja lanzándose a brazos de su padre siendo correspondida en el acto. Suspiro cuando sintió a su padre acariciar su cabello, amaba que hiciera eso. Se separaron y fueron a desayunar, pero el timbre comenzó a sonar.

—Yo iré—dijo la peli-roja para salir de la cocina para ir a abrir la puerta, quedo sorprendida al ver a Brick frente a ella tan temprano en la mañana—Brick…¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto confundida, el chico se veía afligido.

—Yo…—susurro y el chico solo bajo la mirada y convirtió sus manos en puños—No sabía a quién mas recurrir…no quería decirle a mi madre porque—susurro tragando grueso.

— ¿Quién es Momoko?—pregunto su padre desde la cocina.

—Espérame un momento Brick, no te muevas de aquí—dijo para ir hasta la cocina—Es Brick, debemos estar temprano en la biblioteca para buscar algo que nos pidió un profesor, somos los mejores de su clase—agarro dos tostadas para llenarlas de mermelada, se llevo una a la boca y la otra la llevo en sus manos y salió corriendo de la cocina ante la mirada atenta de su familia— ¡me voy!—le dio una tostada a Brick y agarro su sweeter y cerró la puerta.

—Estoy segura que no quieres que mis hermanas vean tus expresiones, así que, puedes contarme de camino al sitio que quieres que vaya contigo—dijo la oji-rosa, Brick solo la miro sorprendido.

—Yo…gracias—dijo un poco apenado, miro la tostada y luego la miro a ella quien comía la suya—Necesito que me acompañes a la estación de policía. —dijo un poco serio

— ¿Eh?—ladeo la cabeza confundida, ¿porque Brick quería ir a la estación de policía? No dijo más nada, ella solo asiente y Brick pasó sus brazos por atrás de sus rodillas y su espalda para después elevarse por los aires hasta la estación.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Butch y Boomer, habían pasado por la casa de las chicas, el profesor un poco celoso los amenazo en la puerta, cosa muy divertida porque ambos chicos se veían nerviosos y asustados. Quien iba a pensar que los ex-malechores más temibles de la ciudad estarían asustados de un padre sobre protector.

Miyako, iba más adelante que la pareja verde hablando trivialidades. Mientras que Kaoru y Butch iban caminando sin hablar de nada, luego sorpresivamente el peli-negro tomo la mano de su contraparte, y esta lo mira sorprendida.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—entrecerró sus ojos mirando al peli-negro quien iba sonriente.

—Creí que era obvio, pues ¿Qué más? tomar tu mano—dijo sonriente el peli-negro.

—Butch, que haya aceptado ir a una "cita" contigo no significa que puedas tomar mi mano—dijo soltándose.

—Vamos Kaoru, solo por hoy—dijo colocándose frente a ella y caminando de espaldas.

—Te dije que no, ya déjame en paz zopenco—dijo molesta haciéndose a un lado y caminando más deprisa—¡AH!—grito cuando sintió que se le era arrebatado su mochila de sus hombros—¡Hey! Regrésame mi bolso—dijo mirándolo molesta.

—No, lo llevare yo—dijo caminando ignorándola colocando el bolso de la chica en su hombro alejado de ella. Kaoru trato de acercarse pero el peli-negro colocaba una mano en su frente, ella se dio por vencida y solo se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido. Miro la espalda de Butch y se sonrojo para después voltear la mirada. Malditas mariposas, ella desayuno lo suficiente y de manera rápida pensando que era hambre…tendría que comprar un acido para matar a las muy malditas, si eso haría.

-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Estás seguro?—pregunto horrorizada mirando a Brick sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, llamaron ayer por la noche, y me dijeron que viniera en la mañana—explico sentado en la sala de espera de la estación, sus antebrazos estaban en sus muslos y miraba el suelo con su gorra tapando sus ojos. Momoko lo miro sorprendida y petrificada, se agacho a la altura del peli-rojo y lo abrazo.

Brick no dijo nada, solo se dejo abrazar.

— ¿Brick Him?—dijo un policía acercándose a ellos con una tabla en sus manos, se separaron y miraron el hombre.

—Sí, soy yo—dijo levantándose la silla al igual que Momoko.

— ¿La señorita Momoko será su acompañante ?—el chico asintió.

—Bien, síganme—el policía camino hasta el ascensor seguido de los peli-rojos, el trayecto fue muy silencioso, Brick estaba tenso, inconscientemente, había agarrado la mano de Momoko en un agarre un poco fuerte, la chica no se quejaba, solo observaba en silencio como los ojos de Brick desde que había tocado su puerta eran brillosos, y sus facciones eran afligidas. Se notaba como todo ese asunto le tenía asustado y triste, después de todo, la noticia que él le había dado, ni ella no la había digerido, ni siquiera quería creerlo, no se imaginaba como se sentía Brick en esos momentos.

El ascensor se detuvo en el 3er piso, siguieron al oficial hasta una entrada donde decía "morgue" en la parte de arriba, se detuvieron en la recepción y cuando todo fue notificado siguieron su camino por un largo pasillo con varias puertas de metal, había poca gente transitando por el lugar, uno que otro forense llenando papeleos y entrando a otras habitaciones, se detuvieron en la del último pasillo. El oficial suspiro y volteo a mirarlo para después mirar la tabla y mirar a Brick.

—Encontramos el cuerpo ayer por la noche a las afueras de la ciudad justamente cerca de un pueblo muy pequeño, estaba bajo un puente sobre el agua, tuvimos suerte de que no hubiera llovido esos días o jamás lo hubiéramos encontrado. —El hombre cayo un momento— Por el grado de descomposición… suponemos que fue hace 2 semanas. —Miro al chico esperando su reacción— Joven… entenderé si no quiere verlo, si quiere quedarse con la imagen de que ya tiene de su…padre, será mejor que no entre. Lo que vera allí adentro no es agradable—dijo serio y un poco sincero el policía, Momoko mordió su labio inferior sintiendo sus ojos arder ante aquella aclaratoria.

Brick abrió la boca tratando de decir algo y luego miro la puerta fijamente esperando que algo saliera de allí y dijera que todo era una broma. Momoko dio salto e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

—Brick...me lastimas—dijo y Brick la soltó en el acto como si quemara, la miro sorprendido y luego miro la puerta nuevamente.

—Lo siento…—susurro—Quiero verlo—dijo finalmente el peli-rojo para mirar al policía.

—Yo entrare contigo—dijo seria y el chico solo asintió sin mirarla, el policía suspiro y abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

La habitación no era muy grande, había alrededor de 6 camillas todas alineadas y una al lado de la otra con una distancia prudente, dos forense estaban sobre el cuerpo de una mujer en la 3era camilla, uno de ellos anotaba algo en una tabla y el otro observaba los parpados y el cuello. Habían todo tipo de instrumentos quirúrgicos en la sala. El policía se acerco al forense que estaba escribiendo algo en la tabla y este inmediatamente miro al oficial y a los peli-rojos, los miro con sorpresa, después de todo ¿Quién no iba a conocerlos?

—Oh—dijo el hombre—vinieron, Bienvenidos Srta Momoko, Srto Brick—dijo quitándose el tapabocas y colocando la tabla en una mesa al lado de la camilla—Atenderé a los visitantes, tu encárgate de ella—dijo a su asistente y este solo asintió y siguió en lo suyo, se quito los guantes y miro a los dos que aun estaban en la entrada—Por favor, vengan—dijo caminando hasta la última camilla, había un cuerpo pequeño cubierto por una manta blanca.

Blossom dejo escapar un gemido de llanto y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver el cuerpo cubierto por la manta. El forense la miro y le sonríe con tristeza.

—Se que no es fácil… no queríamos que ustedes vieran esto pero, no podíamos violar la ley, están en todo su derecho de querer verlo—dijo mirando a ambos peli-rojos. Momoko miro a Brick quien miraba estático la manta, estaba pálido, y no decía nada solo miraba la manta como si todo a su alrededor no existiera o esperando que esa persona se levantara y riera por su travesura… pero eso no iba a pasar, y Brick desgraciadamente lo sabía muy bien

— ¿Seguros que quieren verlo?—pregunto el forense. Brick volvió en sí y asintió—Bien—quito la manta mostrando el rostro de la persona. Brick tapo los ojos de Momoko rápidamente antes de que el rostro fuera descubierto.

— ¡Dime por favor que no es el!—grito con voz rota la chica sin querer quitar las manos de brick de sus ojos.

Brick trago grueso mirando el rostro desfigurado, lleno de rasguños, quemaduras, sin trozos de piel; algunos segmentos se veían negras y podridas, habían partes de su cabeza que no tenia pelaje y su cráneo se veía un poco hundido al igual que su ojo derecho y frente, las uñas de sus manos no estaban y varios huesos de los mismos estaban fracturados y fuera de su lugar, sus brazos había marcas de quemaduras seguramente de algún cigarrillo, rasguños por todo el cuerpo, miro sus parpados, que estaban levemente alzados, palideció cuando los vio vacíos sin los glóbulos oculares... sintió mucha ira al darse cuenta de que fue torturado antes de morir

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos arder y rápidamente se volteo para abrazar a Momoko , no quería seguir mirando, oculto el rostro de la chica en su pecho asegurándose que ella no volteare a ver al cuerpo, miro un punto fijo de la pared con su respiración acelerada.

—No puedo Momo…es el… es Mojo, el está muerto—dijo con dificultad y cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando los gritos de lamento de Blossom comenzaron a escucharse en la habitación.

El policía miro el suelo, con una lagrimas en sus ojos y el forense, los miro un poco triste, tomo la sábana blanca y muy despacio, volvió a tapar el rostro de Mojo jojo….

-o-o-o-o-o

—Tengo un mal presentimiento Boomer—dijo la chica mirando su café. El rubio mordió su galleta y la miro atento. Estaban en el cafetín de la institución, Miyako comenzaba el entrenamiento a las 9 de la mañana, y apenas eran las 8, como Boomer, solo estaba de ayudante en el colegio decidió que podían ir por un café y esperar que se hiciera la hora.

— ¿Define mal presentimiento?—la miro atento

—Siento…una opresión en el pecho—llevo su mano a su pecho y lo froto—Es como si…algo malo paso—dijo para tomar un sorbo de su café, el teléfono de Boomer comenzó a sonar y lo tomo en el acto, era un mensaje de Brick.

—Es Brick, dice que tiene que decirnos algo importante a los 4—dijo un poco confundido y luego miro a Miyako y le paso el teléfono.

—Por eso Momo salió temprano, dice que nos veamos en una hora en los jardines… me pregunto que será tan importante—dijo mirando el mensaje para después entregarle el teléfono a boomer.

— ¿Crees que sea sobre Him o los poderes de tu hermana?—pregunto Boomer tomando un poco capucchino.

—No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a donde dice el mensaje—el rubio asintió y tomaron sus vaso de café de plástico, sus cosas y se dirigieron a las areas verdes del colegio.

-o-o-o-o-o

Kaoru seco su frente con la toalla mientras leía el mensaje, trato de calmar su respiración acelerada a causa del entrenamiento ¿Qué era tan importante que Momoko requería verla lo antes posible? Camino hacia el entrenador y le explico la situación, diciéndole que era de urgencia y que debía encontrarse con su hermana, que volvería en una hora para continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Adivinare, ¿tú también necesitas permiso?—pregunto el entrenador mirando atrás de la peli-negra, la chica volteo a ver a su contraparte quien caminaba hacia él con su mochila en la espalda y secando su rostro.

— ¿Brick te mando un mensaje?—pregunto la chica.

—Sí, el dice que quiere vernos a los 4. Sospecho que tiene que ver con Him—se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño ¿Qué sería tan importante?

—Ustedes y sus cosas de la justicia, vayan antes de que me arrepienta.—respondió el entrenador mirando a ambos jóvenes, quienes salieron casi que corriendo del lugar a las áreas verdes.

-o-o-o-o-

Momoko miraba el suelo, mientras estrujaba sus ojos y moqueaba, estaba sentada en la banco bajo un árbol, Por otro lado Brick solo revisaba su teléfono totalmente serio junto a la peli-roja. Hacía varios minutos que habían llegado de la morgue, y no sabían que iban a decirles a sus hermanos ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Era un poco fácil imaginarse a Miyako y Kaoru, pero Boomer y Butch eran otro poema.

Al igual que Brick, los otros dos Rowdy, eran pésimos demostrando sentimientos, y para razón de la peli-roja los hombres eran muy reservados con eso de las lagrimas y la tristeza por el simple hecho de ser "machos"

La peli-roja mordió su labio inferior nerviosa cuando vio como Miyako y Boomer caminaban hacia ellos, comenzaron a arderle los ojos, su hermana menor se daría cuenta…su rostro decía todo de ella, que algo estaba mal, que algo malo había pasado. Momoko hipo mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla cuando vio como Miyako se paralizaba en su sitio y la miraba atónita. Boomer se detuvo y la miro confundido.

Brick volteo a ver a Momoko y solo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, se quito la gorra y miro a Boomer, quien se sobresalto y abrió la boca tratando de decir algo. La oji-azul salió corriendo hacia la peli-roja quien se paro inmediatamente de la banca y corrió un poco hacia su hermana y se abrazaron.

Un susurro, fue lo más alto que salió de la boca de la peli-roja por culpa del nudo que se formo en su garganta, pero lograron oírla Miyako abrió los ojos más no poder al igual que Boomer que estaba cerca, y solo bastaron 2 segundos para que la oji-azul se quebrara en brazos de su hermana mayor como si fuera una niña pequeña, cayó al suelo aun abrazada a su hermana y oculto su rostro en su pecho dejando liberar su dolor.

Boomer comenzó a temblar mientras un punto fijo del suelo, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha…

 _Mojo, el…esta muerto_

Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la líder, miro a su hermano, quien tenía una expresión totalmente abatida y triste. Camino hacia Brick y lo agarro de los hombros comenzando a gritarle de que exigía una explicación, zarandeo el cuerpo de su hermano quien no decía nada, solo se dejaba.

Momoko coloco su mentón en la cabeza de Miyako quien seguía llorando, observo como Kaoru y Butch corrían hacia ellos con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, La peli-negra estaba más adelante del oji-verde. al ver a la peli-negra más cerca comenzó a llorar también y solo se puso a la altura de sus hermanas y las miro sin comprender.

—Kaoru, Mojo esta muerto… —dijo con voz rota Miyako para después abrazar a la peli-negra

— ¿Qué?—dijeron los dos oji-verdes atónitos. Kaoru se dejo abrazar y lentamente coloco las manos en los hombros de la rubia sin poder creerlo.

— ¡¿C-Como que está muerto!?—Exclamo Butch apretando los puños y camino hacia Brick y lo miro seriamente—Es una broma verdad—el peli-rojo lo miro sin decir nada, Butch rechino los dientes y lo agarro de la camisa totalmente furioso— ¿¡FUE EL MALDITO DE HIM CIERTO!? ¿PORQUE NO HABLAS? ¡DI ALGO, MALDITA SEA!—Le grito apretando la playera de su hermano en sus puños,

Boomer miro sorprendido al peli-rojo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, Butch también abrió mucho los ojos y aflojo un poco el agarre… Brick estaba llorando… con el rostro agachado y el flequillo ocultando sus ojos rojos, su boca estaba en una mueca y apretaba los dientes. El peli-negro lo soltó y miro el suelo… cerro sus ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños para comenzar a golpear el árbol con mucha fuerza.

—Ese maldito…. Juro que lo matare ¡JURO QUE LO MATARE!—gritaba Butch sin dejar de golpear el árbol con sus nudillos llenos de sangre.

Por otro lado….Kaoru miraba a Butch golpear el árbol y siguió abrazando a Miyako y Momoko, ambas estaban abrazadas a ella, sintió su camisa mojada… cerro sus ojos fuertemente y sintió como su corazón desgarrado por la noticia quería gritar, pero no podía debía ser fuerte, y utilizar todo ese dolor, cuando matara al asesino de mojo… porque ella no iba a fallarle a alguien más, no iba a fallarle a mojo... Vengaría su muerte.

 _Y fue así como su corazón, comenzó a llorar en su interior sintiendo la tormenta en su cuerpo._

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Fin capitulo 12_

 _o_

 _o_

* * *

Hola a todos, espero me disculpen la tardanza. Sali de vacaciones, comencé la universidad y bueno, mi tiempo libre es prácticamente que 0

Espero les guste este capitulo

 **¿reviews?**


	13. El secuestro y una promesa

**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **El secuestro y una promesa**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

— ¿Hablas enserio?...—dijo en un hilo de voz sin poder creerlo, su hijo de cabello rubio quien estaba sentado frente a ella solo asintió y ella solo se llevo una mano a los labios, de la sorpresa se levanto de la silla de su escritorio en el salón de profesores. —Dios… ¿No saben cómo pasó?

—Apenas lo encontraron ayer…y su estado de descomposición no ayuda a buscar un culpable mama—respondió con la voz rota y luego sintió los brazos de la mujer abrazarlo

Boomer comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su madre como si fuera un niño, dejando que ella acariciara su cabello…

Miyako estaba recostada de la pared, al lado de la puerta escuchando todo, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente dejando salir las lágrimas nuevamente mientras sus manos tapaban su boca para no dejar escapar los sollozos que su corazón quería liberar. Y así como escucho en silencio la conversación de Boomer y su madre desapareció de los pasillos del colegio hacia su hogar, era momento de dejarlos solos, y ella quería descansar un rato en su casa ya que las voces en su cabeza no la dejaban tranquila.

-o-o-o-o

—Entiendo…Bueno, entiendo perfectamente la situación muchacho. Lo lamento, puedes irte, pero recuerda que te necesitamos mañana para el campeonato… ¿podrás?—dijo el entrenador mirando al peli-negro.

—Si entrenador, aquí estaré—el chico asiente, el hombre palmea el hombre del chico sonriéndole tristemente, Butch solo dejo escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones como un suspiro ante el silencio pésame.

Camino hacia la banca, tomando su bolso para irse del campo de fútbol ante la mirada de varios de sus compañeros, quienes no protestaron ni dijeron nada, camino hacia el colegio aun con el uniforme deportivo, quería llegar a casa y tomar un baño de agua caliente, lo necesitaba, pero primero necesitaba ir a un lugar. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo notando a la powerpuff verde recostada en la pared con su pie en ella, también estaba usando el uniforme de fútbol. La chica al notarlo se separo de la pared y camino hacia él, y antes de que Butch preguntara, ella se puso en puntas y con una mano tras la nuca de Butch llevo la cabeza de su contraparte a su hombro y lo abrazo. El peli-negro dejo caer su mochila sorprendido con sus ojos muy abiertos sin comprender.

—Eres un idiota… ¿hasta cuándo tendrás esa coraza tuya y no mostraras tus verdaderos sentimientos? …eres un idiota—dijo la chica con un hilo de voz con lagrimas en sus ojos y los labios apretados.

Butch no dijo nada, correspondió al brazo, cerró sus ojos y oculto su rostro en el cuello y hombro de la peli-negra y con el olor a sudor de la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco sus ojos comenzaron a arder, y libero las lágrimas que no quería que nadie mirara.

Kaoru cerros sus ojos y con la yema de sus dedos acaricio la nuca y los cabellos de Butch, sintió su piel y camisa mojarse… sonríe tristemente y mira el techo.

—También eres un idiota mojo jojo…mira que dejarnos así…—susurro la chica, sonriendo tristemente.

Y en ese pasillo, ellos dos solos, se dieron cuenta de que de ahora en adelante, tendrían un secreto juntos…

-o-o-o-o

—El médico forense dijo que a causa de la descomposición no han podido llegar con exactitud al culpable—Explico Momoko con el teléfono en su oreja—Miyako acaba de llegar y ya está dormida, le di un calmante y espere a que se durmiera. Butter dijo que iría a la estación a pedir el cuerpo. Los Rowdy quieren hacerle un funeral y enterrarlo cuando terminen de examinarlo…Entiendo, Gracias profesor sabia que podría ayudar en el caso… Si, Estoy bien…—dijo lo ultimo mordiendo su labio inferior con lagrimas en los ojos—De acuerdo, adiós papá—termino la llamada para colgar y luego pasar sus manos por los ojos.

La puerta comenzó a sonar y ella camino hacia la entrada, limpio su rostro con las manos y sorbió la nariz. Seguramente era Brick, el había dicho que iría a la guarida de mojo a investigar y recoger ropa para vestirlo. Abrió la puerta y cuando vio a la persona tras ella comenzó a temblar y abrió la boca y ojos sorprendida.

—Tu…—susurro totalmente petrificada y con miedo.

—Hola Momo, ¿puedo pasar?—dijo el chico sonriendo cínicamente mientras la miraba fijamente.

La peli-roja cerró la puerta rápidamente pero el pie del chico lo impidió, ella retrocedió cuando la madera la puerta se abrió completamente por la mano de su visitante, las pupilas rosadas temblaban y lo miraban con pánico, y así como llego sigilosamente, el entro a la casa con una brillo malicioso en su mirada sin dejar de mirar a la peli-roja… La puerta se cerró con ambos a dentro de la casa y con una Miyako totalmente dormida en su habitación…

-o-o-o-o

Mitch revisaba los papeles que estaban en una gaveta, había planos, frases con el título de "Que decir en mi próxima hazaña malvada" entre otras hojas con garabatos y dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño de 5 años.

—Mojo tenía sentido del humor—dijo divertido al leer las frases carentes de sentido y muy chistosas.

—Y también tenía mucha imaginación, hubiera sido genial ver este invento de convertir a los habitantes en helados…me hubiera gustado ser un cono de pistacho—dijo Roy, Mitch lo miro alzando una ceja, el chico el amigo y compañero del equipo de Baloncesto de Brick, ambos chicos al enterarse de la noticia quisieron ayudar, y se dirigieron a la guarida de mojo en el volcán para averiguar qué había pasado con el mono y buscar pistas sobre su muerte.

—Revisen si alguno tiene una formula, mientras buscamos pistas tal vez encontremos lo ingredientes que uso para quitarle los poderes a Momoko—dijo Brick quien estaba sentado frente a una pila de carpetas y hojas, revisaba cada una de arriba abajo y luego hacia bola los que creía innecesarios.

— ¿Qué es esto?—dijo Mitch y saco una caja de zapatos que estaba en la gaveta y la abrió

—Son fotografías—dijo Roy quien se arrastro hacia Mitch mirando dentro de la caja, Brick los miro sin comprender y se levanto del suelo para ir hacia ellos.

Dentro de la caja había muchas fotos, inventos, fotografías de los Rowdy cuando niños en sus travesuras, pero lo que llamo la completa atención de Brick, fue una fotografía donde Los Rowdy sonreían ampliamente mientras miraban la cámara y hacían la señal de paz con sus dedos, el mono estaba en la parte de atrás gritando con la capa en llamas. Tomo la fotografía y la miro con detenimiento. Mitch y Roy se miraron y luego miraron al peli-rojo guardando silencio.

—Tiene algo escrito—dijo Roy señalando la foto

El chico volteo la fotografía, y leyó lo que estaba escrito, no era nada bonita la letra, tanto así que parecía escrito por un niño que apenas estaba comenzando a escribir pero que era entendible, Brick supo que era la letra de Mojo.

" _Donde quieran que estén mis niños, para mojo siempre serán sus Hijos, Mojo los extraña. Espero que a donde quieran que estén, y con quien estén viviendo, recuerden a Mojo. Con amor, mama mojo jojo próximo gobernante del mundo"_

Brick, se quedo sin aliento y cerro su boca, la cual se abrió sorprendida. Apretó su puño, bajo la fotografía, a paso lento se levanto del suelo dándole la espalda a sus amigos y camino lentamente hacia la habitación de Mojo sin decir nada y sin soltar la fotografía, Roy y Mitch tampoco preguntaron, solo miraban como se iba, estaban seguros que quería estar solo, o simplemente ellos no eran los adecuados para brindarle apoyo.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se recostó en la puerta de metal, su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle y lentamente se deslizo por la puerta hasta caer sentado en el suelo, subió el rostro y miro el techo, se quito la gorra en un movimiento totalmente cansado, y volvió su mirada hacia la fotografía, con sus codos en las rodillas y sus brazos extendidos con la foto en sus dedos índices y pulgares. La miro detenidamente y la volteo para volver a leer el mensaje.

—Lo siento…Como lo siento—susurro comenzando a temblar y las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, llevo su mano a la boca cerró los ojos fuertemente. — Lo lamento mama…como pudimos pensar que, no nos necesitabas…oh dios… ¿Qué hicimos?— dijo bajando la cabeza para recortarlas en sus antebrazos aun con la foto en sus manos.

Y en el silencio de la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba eran los lamentos de Brick, quien jamás imagino cómo vivió en extrema soledad alguien quien en verdad lo quería y tanto el cómo sus hermanos, solo lo tomaban como un juego solo por el simple hecho de ser niños… sin darse cuenta, comenzó a odiar la adultez, donde tu cerebro comienza a darse cuenta de las cosas que hiciste mal y que sin pensarlo, lastimaste a otros…

Y entonces, el sentimiento de culpa, comenzó a querer escuchar un "te perdono" pero, ya esa persona de quien él quería escuchar esas palabras, había muerto en su extrema soledad y sin haber recibido un abrazo que ellos en ese momento querían darle con todo su ser.

o

o

o

" _Donde quieran que estén mis niños, para mojo siempre serán sus Hijos, Mojo los extraña…"_

 _Dejo de escribir un momento al ver como una gota caía en la foto, llevo su mano peluda a la mejilla…_

 _Lagrimas_

 _En un inútil intento por limpiarlas siguió escribiendo en la fotografía_

" _Espero que a donde quieran que estén, y con quien estén viviendo, recuerden a Mojo."_

 _Mas gotas cayeron en la foto, sentía como su corazón se arrugaba como una pasa._

" _Con amor, mama mojo jojo próximo gobernante del mundo"_

 _Y cuando termino de escribir en la foto, se recostó en la silla y bajo la oscuridad de su escritorio, dejo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. ¿Ellos algún día leerían eso?_

— _Espero que extrañen a mojo…porque mojo los extraña mucho mis bebes—susurro en la soledad de su habitación…y de su hogar…_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

—Tu hermano mayor vino esta mañana, ustedes sí que están cambiados muchachos. Lamento lo de su padre—dijo El policía agarrando la pila de hojas que el peli-negro le entregaba junto al bolígrafo.

—No era solo mi padre…también era mi madre…y Gracias—dijo un poco serio y el policía solo se rasco la nuca con el bolígrafo sin decir más nada, se encontraba apenado por la confusión.

Kaoru estaba sentada en la sala de espera con las piernas cruzadas en sus talones y las piernas extendidas, los bolsos estaban descansando en el suelo, Butch se sentó a su lado colocando la cabeza en la pared y mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados, el soltó un suspiro ante la mirada su contraparte.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?—pregunto la chica mirándolo.

—Que lo entregaran mañana, aun deben hacerle observaciones al cuerpo para ver si encuentran algo—respondió con los ojos aun cerrados y en la misma posición, sintió la mano de Kaoru tomar la suya y el entrelazo sus dedos, permanecieron en silencio disfrutando del contacto del otro, la chica estaba un poco sonrojada y Butch estaba sonriendo levemente aunque un poco triste, el calor que emanaba de la pequeña mano femenina le hacía sentir reconfortante.

Kaoru se sobresalta un poco cuando siente como su teléfono celular comienza a vibrar y sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalon _,_ en la pantalla del aparato salía el nombre de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Que pasa Momo? Aun sigo en la comisaria—dijo colocando al aparato en su oreja.

 _—Hola Kaoru, hacia tanto que no hablaba contigo—L_ a peli-negra queda estática en su asiento abriendo sus ojos más no poder, Butch la mira confundido el ver como su mano comenzaba a temblar.

— ¡¿QUE HACES CON EL TELÉFONO DE MI HERMANA!?—Exclamo molesta llamando la atención de varias personas presente en la estación, Butch se sentó derecho en el asiento mirándola seriamente.

— _Calma tigresilla, solo vine a jugar un poco con Momoko y Miyako, pero especialmente con mi Blossy, recuerda, ella y yo tenemos una linda historia mi Kao-chan_ —dijo divertido.

—Deja de llamarme así...—siseó rechinando los dientes— ¡Sera mejor que no las toques o juro que te mato!—Butch la miraba seriamente y un poco alarmante ¿con quien hablaba?

— _Las sacare de paseo ¿Por qué no nos acompañas Kaoru? Será divertido_ —lanza una leve carcajada

 _— ¡No lo hagas Kaoru es una trampa!_ —Miyako grito del otro lado de la línea

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡déjenme en paz por favor!—Momoko_ se quejaba con su voz quebrada a causa del llanto

—Nos vemos Kaoru querida—respondió el chico para lanzar una carcajada y cortar la llamada.

La peli-negra miro un punto fijo de la estación con sus ojos muy abiertos totalmente estática, dejo caer su teléfono en su rodilla junto con su mano, sin poder decir nada, su boca estaba seca. Butch la miro alarmado y la agarro por los hombros para que lo viera.

—No me digas que era ese sujeto—pregunto el peli-negro mirándola preocupado, kaoru solo asintió y bajo la cabeza para luego agarrarla con sus manos en un momento de desespero.

—Otra vez no pude salvarlas ni dejar que las tocara…. La historia se repite….que haré….él las tiene…por dios…—la chica comenzó a mecerse levemente mientras su manos comenzaban a temblar y sujetaba su cabeza, su voz sonaba desesperada, la peli-negra comenzó a respirar desesperada por la boca como si le hiciera falta el aire.

— ¡Kaoru!—La llamo.

—Como no pude cumplir mi promesa…ese desgraciado las tiene, oh por dios ¿Qué hare?—repetía sin dejar de mirar al suelo aun respirando agitada.

En un movimiento rápido, recibió una cachetada, sonó tan fuerte que todos en la estación quedaron estáticos en su sitio y miraban asustados a ambos peli-negros, algunos comenzaron a prepararse para salir huyendo en caso de que una pelea entre ambos jóvenes comenzara. Buttercup llevo una mano a su mejilla que estaba roja, miro a Butch sorprendida y este mostraba un rostro alarmado y apenado aun con su mano alzada.

—Ah...lo siento yo no quería...es que… no entrabas en sí y…. —repetía nervioso.

—Me golpeaste—susurro la chica parpadeando un poco aturdida.

— ¡Si, lo siento, es que estabas entrando en pánico y la verdad no me estabas prestando atención!—respondió alarmado. Kaoru abraza a Butch y se levanta de la silla rápidamente.

—Debemos ir por mis hermanas, no pienso permitir que ese hijo de puta les haga daño ¿me acompañaras?—dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, Butch sonríe pícaramente y se levanta de un salto para estampa un beso en los labios de su contraparte, quien quedo en shock.

—Contigo hasta el fin del mundo nena—dijo divertido y tomo su mano para arrastrarla fuera de la comisaria, la chica aun estaba aturdida y solo se dejo jalar.

-o-o-o-

—Buscar entre tantos planes malvados me dio un poco de sueño y ganas de dominar el mundo—dijo Mitch lanzando un bosteza mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

—Me pregunto donde guardara sus formulas—dijo Roy mirando dos hojas de papel para después colocarlas a un lado y agarrar otros dos.

—Porque debía de ser tan desordenado, no lo entiendo—dijo Brick acostándose igual que Mitch en el suelo con los brazos extendidos.

—Ya sabemos de dónde heredaste eso—respondió Roy divertido.

—Oye, no soy desordenado. —se quejo el peli-rojo

—Brick, siempre dejas tu toalla, botella de agua y tu bolso por todo el campus, si así eres en el campo de juego o con tus cosas, no me imagino tu habitación.

—Son cosas diferentes, cuando practico soy un poco despistado con mis cosas…—frunció el seño un poco indignado.

—En eso tiene razón, deberías ver la habitación de Butch…tengo semanas yendo a su casa y no sé de color es el suelo de su cuarto—dijo divertido el castaño.

— ¿Y Boomer?—pregunto roy

—Su cuarto es parecido al de una chica, hasta huele bien. —dijo pensativo el castaño con una mano en su menton.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Mitch—susurro el peli-rojo perturbado.

— ¡P-Pero es cierto!—exclamo indignado. Roy comenzó carcajearse mientras se agarraba el estomago.

Mitch comenzó a deslizar sus nudillos en la cabeza de roy mientras lo agarraba por el cuello, pero este solo se reía mientras se quejaba de dolor, Brick miraba ambos chicos con una ceja alzada mientras sonreía divertido, pero sintió su teléfono celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, toma el aparato con sus manos leyendo el nombre de su hermano Butch en la pantalla del celular táctil.

— ¿Qué pasa Butch? ¿Qué te dijeron en la comisaria?

— _¡Brick! Tienes que llegar rápido a casa de las chicas_ —exclamo muy exaltado y, se escuchaba como si estuviera corriendo.

— ¿A casa de Momoko? ¿Por qué? suenas como si estuvieras corriendo una maratón—Dijo un poco confundido.

— _La rubia y tu novia están en problemas, el desgraciado que violo a Momoko está en la casa con ellas, el hijo de puta acaba de llamar a Kaoru, ella y yo estamos saliendo de la comisaria, ¡Joder esta comisaria sí que es grande! Nena mejor salgamos por una ventana, en fin Brick te veo haya vamos a agarrar vuelo, ¡apresúrate!_ —se colgó la llamada. Brick estaba tieso en su sitio asimilando lo que acaba de oir.

— _¡Hey Brick!, ¡¿a dónde vas?!—fue lo que pudo decir Mitch antes de que el pelirrojo saliera por una de las ventanas de la guarida de mojo rompiendo los vidrios, iba a una velocidad increíble._

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado…su rostro estaba entre preocupado y furioso—dijo roy mirando por la ventana por donde habían salido Brick.

—No lo sé…—susurro Mitch un poco preocupado y saco su teléfono para marcarle a Robin y preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto.

o-o-o-o-

Iba volando a toda prisa a casa de su contraparte, había intentando llamar a Momoko, pero nadie contestaba, estaba preocupado, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y sus puños estaban cerrados a causa de la rabia. Aterrizo en el patio de la casa y salió corriendo hacia la casa, la puerta estaba abierta.

— ¡Momoko!—grito empujando la puerta bruscamente. Se detuvo aun en la entrada mirando la casa, todo estaba destrozado, las cortinas rasgadas, los muebles todos magullados y con rastros de garras. Había vidrios rotos de las decoraciones de porcelana. Camino lentamente hacia el centro de la sala, todo estaba destrozado; Brick, iba a dar otro paso cuando su zapato piso un portaretrato con el vidrio roto, en la fotografía salían las 3 chicas sonrientes junto al profesor Utonium, estaban en la playa. El peli-rojo fijo su vista en su contraparte en la fotografía y el solo rechino los dientes y coloco la foto arriba de un mueble.

—¡Miyako! ¡Momoko!—el chico escucho la voz de Buttercup y la vio entrar corriendo a la casa mientras corría hacia la cocina y luego subía las escaleras ignorándolo mientras seguía llamando a sus hermanas.

—Con un demonio…todo esta inservible en esta casa—dijo Butch llegando junto a Brick— ¿acabas de llegar?

—Si….ellas no están aquí, ese tipo se las llevo y debemos comenzar la búsqueda, no deben estar muy lejos—dijo seriamente.

—¡Momoko!...¡Miyako!—salió del cuarto de su padre y fue bajando las escaleras mientras alborotaba su cabello por la desesperación— Joder… ¡JODER!— pateo con toro su fuerza una mesa para que se estrellara contra la pared y se hiciera pedazos.

—Cálmate Buttercup, las encontraremos…—el peli-negro la agarro por los hombros y la miro fijamente.

Kaoru miro a Butch con el ceño fruncido, mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y se lanzo a sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Butch, quien totalmente sorprendido le acaricio el cabello mientras ella temblaba y lloraba en silencio.

—Llamare a Boomer—dijo Brick sacando su teléfono celular y marcándole a su hermano menor. Pero solo le caia la contestadora—No me contesta—dijo volviendo a marcar y seguía saliendo la contestadora.

—Deberíamos ir a casa, seguro esta haya—dijo Butch aun acariciando la cabeza de Buttercup, quien se separo un poco y dejo que el chico limpiara sus lagrimas con sus pulgares. Ella solo se dejo hacer sin decir nada.

—Lo más probable, el dijo que iba a estar con nuestra madre—respondió Brick y camino hacia la puerta de la destrozada casa de las chicas y comenzó a volar con rumbo a su hogar siendo seguido por ambos verdes.

—Butch, Kaoru, mientras volamos miren a todos lados, en caso de que consigan algo extraño síganlo o avísenme porque de ser así podremos encontrar a Momoko y Miyako mas rápido.

—De acuerdo—respondieron y siguieron su camino dejando estelas a su paso.

— _Te encontrare Momo…—_ Pensó el peli-rojo sintiendo la rabia en su cuerpo, juro que ese hombre que le hizo daño iba a tener su rostro entre sus puños y otra vez. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando miro la puerta de su hogar en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Butch se detuvo en pleno vuelo mirando a su hermano sin comprender y luego voltea a ver su casa dándose cuenta de la puerta en el suelo y las condiciones en las que estaba una de las ventana de el frente, con los vidrios totalmente destrozados—Oh no…—susurro y descendió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su hogar seguido de Brick y Kaoru.

Cuando entraron a su hogar este estaba en peores condiciones que las de la casa de las chicas, se notaban los restos de batalla seguramente de Boomer, las paredes tenían quemaduras, rupturas, una pared destruida totalmente, los muebles estaban regados por todos lados y habían muchos vidrios en el suelo. Brick y Butch comenzaron a examinar el lugar, el peli-negro se agacho al suelo tomando el celular de Boomer, estaba partido en dos.

—Creo que ya sé porque no contestaba—dijo mirando al celular, Brick se acerco a el y miro el aparato.

—Hay cenizas…las cosas que nos atacaron esa vez en el centro comercial y en el tren estuvieron aquí y en nuestra casa, en el cuarto de Miyako había mucha—dijo Kaoru agarrando con su puño rastros de ceniza negra que estaba en el suelo.

—Eso quiere decir que estábamos en lo cierto, esos humanoides que estaba con Him también estaban con ese tipo, eso quiere decir que son aliados—dijo Brick volteando a ver a kaoru

—Brick…—susurro Butch en un hilo de voz mirando petrificado un punto especifico en el mueble.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto mirando a Butch, este estaba pálido, y temblando mirando fijamente y con los ojos muy abiertos el suelo justo al lado del sofá grande, el que solían usar para dormir o ver televisión, justo en el suelo, se podían observar dos pies, pequeños, uno tenía una zapatilla de mujer y el otro estaba desnudo.

— ¡MAMA!—grito Brick tomando el sillón rápidamente y lanzándolo hacia otro lado, la srta Keene estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados totalmente quieta, el chico rápidamente se puso a su lado y la puso boca arriba, coloca su mano en su muñeca y su dedo índice y medio se colocan en su muñeca mientras que el pulgar la sostiene, mira por una milésima de segundo a Butch quien seguía en su sitio sin poder moverse, Kaoru miraba horrorizada… ¿ella estaba…

—Está viva—dijo Brick suspirando con alivio.

Butch libero el aire que tenia atorado en sus pulmones y lentamente cayó de rodillas y sus manos tocaron el suelo, estaba al lado de su madre y todo su cuerpo temblaba; Kaoru coloca sus rodillas en el suelo y una mano en la espalda del oji-verde. Butch coloco una mano sobre la de su madre y la apretó con suma delicadeza, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus uñas rasgaron la madera del suelo y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos comenzaron a caer en el suelo, una por una.

—Gracias a dios….Gracias a dios…—llevo la mano de su madre a sus labios sin dejar de temblar—Gracias a dios…mama—decía con la voz rota.

Brick miro a su hermano tristemente y entrelazo sus manos con los de la Srta keane, y con su otra mano acaricio el rostro de su madre, quien seguía inconsciente.

—Llamare una ambulancia..—susurro la chica sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo llamando a la ambulancia y a Mitch para que estuviera al tanto de todo y estuviera pendiente de la Srta Keane y le avisara a su padre.

—Juro mama, que los traeré de vuelta a todos sanos y salvos, lo prometo—dijo el peli-rojo y beso la frente de su madre sin soltar su mano.

—Yo juro, que el que te hizo esto y el que hizo sufrir a Kaoru, las pagara.. Lo prometo— butch aun seguía en la misma posición sin moverse, aun dejando escapar de sus labios lo tan aliviado que estaba de que ella estuviera bien, y sintiendo dichoso de tener a la peli-negra a su lado consolándolo.

 _Lo prometo…ello la pagaran caro_

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _Fin capitulo 13_**

* * *

Hola a todos, ya estamos en la recta final, el próximo capitulo sera el capitulo definitivo, queria terminarlo en este capitulo pero me dije "quiero mas momentos románticos así de adolescentes normales" así que me arriesgue y deje el capitulo hasta aquí.

Espero me perdonen la tardanza, las vacaciones y la universidad ocasionaron mi ausencia. solo publico y escribo cuando tengo clases porque durante mis vacaciones me voy a mi pueblo y aya no tengo pc. Así que no puedo escribir. En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo.

Zayo :3

 **¿Reviews?**


	14. AVISO

**AVISO**

 **O**

 **O**

 **o**

 **o**

¡Hola A TODOS! Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y buenos deseos. ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo y san valentin! Sé que es un poco tarde porque ya estas fechas pasaron, pero hoy fue que tuve tiempo de escribirles.

Pueden respirar tranquilos, no vine a escribirles ni avisar que dejo abandonado el Fic, nada de eso, el capitulo ya está en proceso, pero, como algunos seguro ya han leido en mi perfil estoy haciendo la licenciatura de mi carrera, soy Fisioterapeuta y en estos momentos ando muy ocupada con mis estudios, a demas siendo sincera tuve una obsesión extrema con el yaoi (pronto comenzare a escribir historias de Yuri on ice de la pareja Vickturi que tengo en mi cabeza, espérenlas :3 ) y pues, no tuve mucha inspiración para escribir. Solo pido tiempo, se que están esperando el final y espero me perdonen por la ausencia. :c

Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes los que me dejaron review, follow y al que está leyendo esto entre las sombras, esta historia es lo que es ahora gracias a ustedes.

Pronto regresare, es una promesa. No pienso dejar este fic en el olvido. Cuidense. :)

Att. Mariana


End file.
